


Triple the Love

by NeverEnoughKT



Series: Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Louis, College Parties, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pet Names, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Styles Triplets, Subdrop, Younger Louis, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughKT/pseuds/NeverEnoughKT
Summary: “Yeah it’s all good. You guys took care of it. Felt nice to know you were on my side.” Louis says.“Always on your side. Now come on lets eat some pizza.” Edward says letting Louis off his lap. Which Louis does but not before he presses a quick kiss to the alpha’s lips.“Thank you for defending me.”Or:Louis Tomlinson is an omega freshman in college when he meets the Styles Triplets who are senior alphas. They take immediate interest in the omega and will do anything to protect him. It may just take them a few tries to get it right.Each chapter goes back and forth from Louis and the triplets current relationship to how they met in college. I will label each chapter for what year it is. (aka 2013- present)





	1. Ch. 1: Present Day

Louis walked into the restaurant where he started working a few weeks ago. After graduating college and getting mated to three powerful men Louis struggled with what to do daily. He was not used to sitting around the house and he wanted to feel useful. To fix that he got a serving job that was simple enough and had very flexible hours so he would be with his mates as much as possible. This was his second serving job. He felt the need to quit the other one after a customer decided to become a regular just to talk with Louis. It creeped him out and made it so one of his alphas was always in the store. Louis loved them but wanted a little bit of time away from them. Quitting his job was annoying because Louis had been there almost a year and had seniority over most of the younger high school kids. Many mated groups do not let the omega work because they are expected to be home taking care of the nest and pups. However, his alphas wanted to wait a couple years before having pups and Louis agreed wanting to grow his bond with his alphas. “You’re in section two tonight kid.” His table manager said. They always call him kid but he bets he is one of the older guys working. However, due to his short height and fringe hair they think him to be young. Louis starts the shift as normal prepping his section without expecting it to be too busy with it being a new location and a weeknight. His first table is a young couple that don’t tip him well and the next is a mated pair with a pup who makes a mess. They don’t leave him 20% either. It’s not like him or his mates need the money but it still hurts to think these people go out and tip like this regularly to people who probably need the money. His back was to the door as he cut lemons when the door opened and a group of alphas walked in and sat at a table in his section. He quickly cleaned his hands and hurried over to the table. He wasn’t too concerned because he can handle rude alphas.

“Hey guys, how are you doing tonight?” he asks when he gets to the table. All of them look up and blatantly start checking him out.

One of them finally speaks up saying “good”. Louis doesn’t really have time to deal with alphas who won’t let him do his job because they are distracted by his body. It unfortunately happens often when Louis just wants to keep moving and helping all of his tables not just being stuck at one.

Wanting to push this order faster he immediately asks “Do you guys know what you’d like or I can start you with some drinks.”

The alpha that answered earlier spoke up and said, “We should know.”

Louis takes a breath in relief and they start to order the other alphas having to be snapped out of their trans to order, but he gets their order as quickly as he can, it was more like pulling teeth trying to get an answer out of those kids.

When he asked if one of them wanted onions in his wrap he replied with a “No but I’d like to have you in my wrap.”

Louis supposed he was trying to be sexy but it came out weirder more than anything else. He quickly puts their order in the computer and gets their drinks ready to go out to them. Louis makes sure to not forget anything because he wants to spend the least amount of time with them as possible. 30 minutes later the table full of alphas has finished eating and have finally paid and are leaving. Louis breathe a sigh of relief once more and grabs a bus tub to clean up their table. One of them had the courage to leave his number on the table which Louis quickly throws into the bus tub as well. When he gets back from that the cooks are asking him why he did not like the attention of the clearly college aged kids.

Louis replies “My alphas do not like it when I flirt back.” They are all shocked.

One of them, Jeff who he doesn’t mind speaks up and asks, “How old are you kid?”

“Umm almost 23.” Louis replied ducking his head.

“No way!” says Dylan the kid he cannot stand. “You’re like the oldest person here right now. I could have sworn you were still in high school!”

“Yea I got a young-looking face but I’m 22, have a college degree, and three alphas.” As he says the last part he pulls his shirt to the side so they can see the mating mark from Harry. Louis quickly leaves the table and continues to do his work trying to keep himself from his co-workers. They all seem nice but he knows they are judging him for being a working mated omega. He also doesn’t want them to know his alphas own the most exclusive club in town. He’s had friends who found out and suddenly it becomes all about the club and he no longer has friends. He is recently mated to his three wonderful mates: Harry, Edward and Marcel. He’s supported their work for years now so they support his. Three hours later he is at the end of his shift. It wasn’t too busy that night so he did not have to spend a lot of time cleaning his section for the next day. His boss is a family friend who was understanding when he wanted a job and gives him fairly simple shifts never having to open or close so he is with his mates more. The bell above the door rings one more time and he sees a familiar face. The huge alpha sits at one of his tables and Louis rushes around finishing everything up before clocking out and leaving with him. As they walk out Louis shouts a quick bye to his co-workers over his shoulder just to see everyone staring at them and some of the omegas looking jealous. Marcel chooses that time to plant a kiss on Louis’ head. Louis gets into Marcel’s Range Rover and they head downtown with Louis changing out of his uniform in the back.


	2. Ch. 2: They Meet (College Days 2013)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega group= sorority Alpha group = Fraternity

It was the fall of 2013 when Louis first met his alphas. He was just a freshman and doing his first month of college. It was common for omegas to go to college not only to meet their alphas, but also get distance from their nests and get an education that with either help them raise pups or help their alphas somehow. Louis chose to get a business degree because that can help almost any alpha. It was common for alphas to have a specific major and omegas to just be general. Louis was definitely homesick the first month of college how could he not miss his mum and all his younger siblings. However, he knew it would be harder if he kept going home for visits. Instead he decides to join an omega group and meet omegas feeling the same as him. He had chosen his group but was still pledging. They said that his was a time for omegas to feel if they truly belong or if they want to do something else. Louis did not mind being in his group. There were a few other omegas in his hall that were in it and they spend countless hours together doing everything from getting food to doing homework. Louis’ roommate was nice but he was never there. He was a music student in the marching band so he was always at practice or off with those kids. One of the perks joining an omega group is you got invites to alpha group hosted parties. These were the parties that his mother warned him about going to but Louis found he enjoyed them. Louis always liked talking with people no matter their status and could always find a common topic. It was at one of these parties that he met the Styles triplets. They were much older than Louis and were seniors. Louis found out they were all getting various business degrees and he liked them a lot because they took him and some of his friends onto their roof to hang out away from the loud thumping music. It was up there that the boys got an ego about being alphas and decided to jump from the roof onto the sand volleyball pit below. 

“You guys are crazy!” Louis yelled at them in his hazy state. Did he mention the amount of free beer and omega weed just for being an omega? He knew it was because these guys were trying to get laid but he saw no wrong in taking it but not giving them anything. Edward was the first one to jump off the roof and Harry followed shortly. 

Louis turned and looked at Marcel next and said, “Don’t you feel like joining them?” 

“What and leave all of you omegas on my roof alone? Naw I’d much rather enjoy your company.” Louis blushed but did not let him put that off. 

They sat next to each other with their backs against another part of the house and talked until the other two climbed back upstairs to them. “So, what’s your major Marcel?” 

“Accounting. I was always the math one of us triplets and we want to start a business right after graduating so we tried to pick majors that will spread it out. With the trust fund our grandpa left us we will have no problem.” Marcel definitely looked more like the math one of the triplets.  
They were all build the same, huge, Marcel just did not have his hair the same length as the other two. In Louis’ drunk and high state, he still had issues telling Edward and Harry apart and sometimes had to look at their tattoos. Marcel had a few tattoos as well but not nearly as many. 

When Louis asked why he replied, “I like my tattoos to have more meaning than my brother’s do. They get any put on them while mine go more in depth.” 

“Like what?” Louis asked? 

“Well this one,” Marcel said while pulling his shirt to show his shoulder, “is those two idiots initials. They are stupid but I love them deeply.” 

“Aww” is all Louis replied. The other two thirds of the triplets decided to make an appearance again climbing back out the window. 

“Here we figured everyone’s drinks were getting low.” They passed out a bunch of beer to all the omegas on the roof and sat down on both sides of Louis and Marcel. “Here” Harry said passing Louis a joint of omega weed. “I saw you took a hit of one down there and wasn’t sure if you wanted more.” 

“Ohh thanks do you happen to have a lighter?” Louis said. 

“I got one” Edward spoke up. Louis leaned over Marcel with the joint hanging out of his mouth has Edward lit it for him. 

Louis took a long hit and let it out saying “That shits smooth. Where’d you get it cause I’m gonna need a new supplier.” Omega weed was legal because it wasn’t strong. While it relaxed an omega, it did almost nothing for a beta or alpha. The other alphas just chuckled and they continued talking while they drank and Louis smoked. Louis was interested in the business they were going to have after graduation however the alphas aren’t very forward with releasing details just saying it’s for entertainment. He leaves shortly after choosing to take the stairs unlike the alphas who continued to jump off the roof and walks back to the dorms with his omega group friends.

The following week he sees the Styles triplets all over campus but mainly within the business building. One day, Louis is printing off an assignment that is due later that day in the business building computer lap when he gets tapped on the shoulder. Turning around he sees that it is Marcel. 

“Hey Marcel, what’s up?” 

“Just wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch if you haven’t already.” 

“Sure! I’ve got an hour before my next class where do you want to go?” Louis asks with a smile while grabbing his freshly printed paper and signing off the computer. 

“Uh we can just go to the deli if you like it? Harry and Edward usually grab lunch there soon as well.” Marcel says unsure. He wanted to ask the omega to lunch but was unsure of his response. If you had asked him he did not think they’d get that far. They head out of the building and down the street making small talk about their classes thus far with Louis complaining about his accounting professor being terrible at explaining accounting. When they get to the deli they head up to the board to order. When they get to pay Marcel offers to pay saying that he’s got more money than he knows what to do with. Louis accepts but says this is the only time he’ll allow it. Marcel thinks he’d buy everything for this omega forever if he could. They head towards the back and notice Harry and Edward already at the back and go over to join them. 

It seems Harry is trying to convince Edward to have another party that week. “Come on bro. You know we’ve got plenty of money to do it with. Plus, the last one was great.” He then notices Louis going to sit next to Edward, “Louis! You had a great time at our party, right? You’d come to one this weekend, wouldn’t you?” He looks at Louis with pleading puppy dog eyes trying to get him to agree. 

That’s when Louis notices how green and breath taking his eyes are. “Um yeah of course,” Louis stumbles out. Then with more confidence says, “You guys have a great supply of weed and entertainment with you jumping off the roof and whatnot”. 

Harry lets out a low chuckle at that and says, “You know we don’t get hurt doing that right. Our bodies can handle it.” 

“Of course, but it is still funny to see you guys try and do flips.” Louis says to defend himself. 

Marcel laughs and agrees with Louis. “So how about it Edward? We throw a party and young Louis here gets a night of entertainment.” 

“Fine but you now have to come Louis. I won’t throw a party ever again if you do not come.” Edward says with a serious face. 

“Yes!” Harry exclaims in excitement, “I have so much to get. Oh, we should have a theme!”  
They let Harry go off on his tangent about what he wants at the party and the other boys just agree to keep his happiness. One of the triplets finds Louis every day for either lunch or dinner. Even with an age difference the group gets along great. It is no longer weird to see Louis with one of them around campus, but they still do not let him buy anything while he is in their presence.

It is Friday night when Louis finds himself outside the Styles house with some of his omega group friends he begged to join him so he wouldn’t feel alone if the boys are busy. As they walk in the side door they are hit with the smell of beer, omega weed, and sweat from all the confined dancing bodies. Louis leads them to the kitchen with the intention of grabbing a drink. In there he finds Harry bonging a beer. When Harry is done, Louis decides that the best time to say hello to the alpha but Harry beats him the moment he recognized Louis in his drunken state.  
“LOUIS! You came! Make sure to find Edward so he knows you were here and lets me throw more parties!” Harry’s loud drunk voice booms over the other conversations happening around them. Harry approaches Louis and Louis can tell the alpha has been drinking for a while. The alpha slings his arm around him to give him a hug in greeting. “Now what can I get the person who made this whole party possible? Oh, wait I know! Since you liked our omega weed so much last time I got a better strand just for you this time. Hold on let me grab it.” Harry stumbles back to the kitchen shelves and roots through the top one until he finds what he was looking for and stumbles back to Louis. He hands a joint to the omega and Louis can see that it is a professionally rolled one this time. 

“Got a light?” Louis asks Harry. 

“Oh right, here you are.” Harry states proudly while reaching to the counter to grab one. “One more thing make sure you aren’t driving because this one will put you on your ass ha ha ha.”  
“Thanks Harry. You didn’t have to go out of your way for me.” The omega states while realizing his friends have disappeared to join the party. Louis decides he will stay with Harry or try to find one of the other triplets for a bit before searching for his friend. He lights the joint and coughs on how strong the small hit is. 

“Told you Lou it’s strong for a petite boy like you.” Louis blushes at the nickname but keeps smoking. 

“So where are your brothers?” 

“Not too sure. Marcel found someone to discuss math with and walked away and I haven’t seen Edward in hours.” 

“Mind if I go look for them?” Louis asks not wanting to be rude but he finds Harry’s drunken state a little overwhelming. 

“Not at all! Try the roof for the but be careful. We don’t want you falling off.” 

“Yea I’ll save the jumping off the roof for professionals like yourself.”

“Damn right you will!” Harry responds while puffing out his chest. Louis turns away in search for one of the other triplets. He can feel the effects of the omega weed on him calming him down and making his movements heavy. Louis likes it because it’s almost like sleeping while he is awake. He makes his way to the roof while still searching for the other triplets and is oblivious to anyone around him during his quest. Once he climbs through the window he spots Marcel in a discussion with another older alpha about their senior financial class. 

The weed has taken full effect of Louis now and as he approaches the older boy he says very slowly, “Hey Marcy. I found you!” 

“Yeah you did princess.” Louis blushes at the endearment and sits down as Marcel reaches up to steady him. “Having fun?” Marcel asks. 

“Yeah it’s good. Harry’s a little too drunk for my liking he kept yelling instead of speaking normally, but he gave me a nice joint so I can’t really complain.” Louis says as he keeps twitching. 

“He gave you the whole thing sweetheart? You were only supposed to have part of the joint. It’s really strong stuff.” 

“Oops well at least I feel good. Nothing will go wrong I’ll wait a bit before walking back.” Louis says while focusing intently on Marcels eyes. Such green eyes the triplets have. They are positively lovely. Marcel has gone back to his conversation about class but keeps a hand on Louis to make sure nothing happens to him. Louis decides he needs to tell Marcel how lovely his eyes are because he is certain no one has told him today how perfect they are. 

“Hey Marcy. You know you’ve got really pretty eyes. Like they are so green and lovely to stare at. Plus, your brothers have the same eyes. Which makes since because you all have the same handsome face. I should tell them how lovely their eyes are.” 

Louis rambles on about how attractive Marcel is and all Marcel can do is blush and smile at the boy’s honesty while under the influence. 

“Okay sweetheart I think I’ve got the idea that you like mine and my brothers faces.”  
“Yeah quite lovely.” Louis finishes then rests his head on Marcels shoulder. The alpha that was talking with Marcel gives him a grin and thrusts his body as to say get it in. Marcel slaps his shoulder and continues their discussion of financials. About 10 minutes later he is almost positive that Louis fell asleep with is fine with him and they can find a spare bed for the boy. Even move it into their room so he knows the boy is safe. Then suddenly Louis pops his head up and rushes to stand up. 

“Woah there be careful.” Marcel is quick to steady him. 

“I gotta pee. I always forget to pee when high.” Louis mumbles out then heads towards the window to find a bathroom. After he climbs in Marcel is sure he can find a bathroom and lets out a chuckle about the boy. He will be sure to tell his brother about Louis’ antics in the morning when they are all sober.

Louis rushes down the hallway and finds a bathroom at the other end. He had to walk through a bunch of people talking but his mind didn’t register them because he was so focused on finding a toilet. He gets there and does his business. He decides to head back out to Marcel because he felt really calm with his head on the older boy’s shoulder. He always gets cuddly when high.  
Louis is walking back to the roof window but taking his time now when someone reaches out and grabs his arm. “Hey babe where are you heading so quickly. How about you and I have a chat.” 

Louis can tell this man is an alpha and normally he is willing to have a quick chat with anyone because he is good at winning people over but he is extremely high and just wants to be with Marcel. 

“No thanks I gotta get back to my friend. Bye” Louis says trying to get rid of the unwanted attention. 

He tries to walk away when the grip on his arm tightens. “No darling I think you and I are gonna have a nice lovely chat in this bedroom.” Louis starts to panic knowing he can’t take on a stronger, older alpha and starts to whimper. “Darling no one around here can hear your little noises. You know the Styles always throw loud parties.” 

The Styles, his friends, the guys he knows will protect him. His whimpers get louder. “Don’t worry darling I like them loud in bed.” Then the man starts to tug Louis into the room and Louis can feel himself getting nauseous and drowsy. He knows what that meant. Sub drop. Louis starts panicking more which only makes it worse and the last thing he remembers before fully dropping is a loud growl and the man being thrown off him and a crash and then he is in darkness.

Louis comes around to soft voices talking. At first, he just hears the one next to him telling him that he is a good boy and that he is safe and did nothing wrong. Then he hears other voices across the room that sound familiar. 

“The moment I threw him out the window I turned off the music and kicked everyone out.” Louis lets out a soft groan and opens his eyes. He sees Marcel lying right by him talking to him and Edward and Harry across the room having a serious discussion. 

“Sweetheart you’re awake” Marcel announces. Quickly the other two join them on the bed. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asks. 

“Sleepy” Louis replies, “What happened?” 

“An alpha got too handsy with you and I threw him out a window” Edward stated bluntly. 

“So nothing happened to me?” 

“No babe worst thing is you may have a bruise on your arm from where he grabbed you.” Said Harry softly, “go to sleep sweetheart you’re safe now.” 

Louis soon rolls over and falls asleep. Sub dropping takes a lot out of an omega emotionally because it is such a stressful situation. Even with the weed in his system it did not help the feelings. 

Once Louis is asleep and they know he is safe Edward starts with “No more parties. He almost got hurt we can’t do that to him ever again.” 

“You care for him don’t you Edward?” Marcel questions. 

Edward is quick to give him a death stare. “I do too. It’s been like a week and I already care for him. Anytime I see this omega I just want to make him happy.” Marcel says in reply to Edwards stare. 

Edward lets out a long breath and agrees “Yeah he means too much already.” 

“I care too. The way he looks is enough to get anyone’s attention but he is so much more than that.” Harry speaks up. 

“Well if we want to date him and eventually mate him we will put him in situations like this with the club after graduation. We’ll just have to take special precautions.” Marcel states firmly, “There is nothing else we can do today so come to bed. We can approach the conversation of dating him in the morning. We need to take it slow to not scare the boy off. He’s only a freshman and we’ve only known him a week. We don’t need to fuck this up.” 

“What if he doesn’t want to date us?” Harry whispers. 

“Trust me the way he was going on about our eyes and faces tonight while stoned he is attracted to us enough to go on one date we just need to make it good.” Marcel tells them.


	3. Ch. 3: The Club (Present day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after chapter 1. I've added this earlier than I normally would because I only have a half day of work. Enjoy!

  
  


Once Louis changes out of his work uniform and into simple skinny jeans and a shirt he crawls back up to the front seat and straps in. He looks up at Marcel as he goes to grab his hand and sees a smirk plastered on his face. “You were staring at my ass again weren’t you?” Louis says not upset just stating the obvious.

“You can’t blame me when you are struggling to squeeze into those sinfully tight jeans.” 

“Well I can tell you to keep your eyes on the road,” Louis shoots back with his tongue sticking out. 

“If you keep that tongue out of your mouth I’m going to take it as an invitation to stick mine in your mouth.” 

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Louis replies while his voice softens. 

“A few more minutes love then you get my full attention.” Marcel says while patting his leg.  
He leaves his hand on Louis thigh and Louis puts his hand on top. As they pull into their private parking spot they are next to their other Range Rover that Edward and Harry used to get to the club. Louis unstraps and reaches for the door when Marcel grabs his hand and pulls him over the center console. Louis is straddling the alphas lap with Marcels hand behind his neck tugging him closer. They start to kiss gently and then things get more heated. The alpha swipes his tongue across Louis’ lips and Louis opens his mouth immediately for it to get treatment from his very talented alpha. One of Marcels hands slides down the omega’s back and starts squeezing his ass. Louis lets out a soft moan when this happens and tries to get friction on his cock that is starting to harden. That’s when Marcel pulls away and the omega whines. 

“Come on sweetheart if we don’t get out now we might as well head home and I know you want to see your other alphas.” 

Louis silently agrees and the alpha opens his door while still holding the omega tight. Marcel gets out of the car carrying Louis and sets the small boy down on the ground. They walk in the employee entrance, pass the guard, and out to the main party floor of the club. Everything is in full swing with bodies dancing everywhere and alcohol flowing. The lights are flashing all around and Louis takes his normal second to get used to the fast atmosphere. 

Before he is even calm his other alpha is present in front of him being able to smell his presence even with the amount of bodies. 

“Little one how was work?” 

“It was okay.” Louis said while reaching out to Edward. 

The alpha grabs his arm and holds him close as they head up the stairs to the VIP lounge and down the hall pass another guard to their private office. Edward uses the keypad to unlock the door. The combination is Louis birthday because there is no way any of them would forget that. Once the door is shut behind the small omega he starts to feel less overwhelmed and walks over to the window. It is a giant one-way window that shows almost all of the nightclub including the VIP lounge. Louis likes it because he can see what is going on and can normally find his alphas easily in the crowd from up there. The room is decorated simply with dark colors, some file cabinets, a bookshelf and the only thing that shows who owns the club, huge picture mounted on the wall from Louis’ graduation. It’s his favorite picture of them together.

Muscular arms wrap around him and Edward says, “Little one do I not get a kiss tonight?” Louis turns his body around quickly and gets on his tiptoes in order to reach up to his alpha. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss and Louis wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck to keep him close. His alpha then grabs him around the waist and hauls him up so the small boy is no longer having to strain to get their lips to meet. Louis sighs into the familiar kiss and enjoys being in his alpha’s embrace. Shortly into their make out session the door opens and the omega peaks his eye open to see who it is without breaking their kiss. Marcel walks into the office where he normally does his work since he takes care of all the financial aspects of the club. 

“Edward, Harry would like you downstairs. Something is wrong with one of the strobe lights and we just bought a replacement a month ago.” Reluctantly the alpha breaks their kiss and sets the omega down gently. 

“We will have to continue this later little one.” Louis understands it may be normal for everyone else to make out constantly while here since it is a nightclub but his alphas are always working when they are here. Edward makes his way out of the office as Marcel goes to sit behind the desk and get to work on some spreadsheet. Louis sits down on the couch they put in there specifically for him and stares out the window. He can see Edward locating the broken light and removing some parts to see if he can fix it. Then Louis sees Harry walking around the edge of the dance floor stopping to talk with some tables. The alpha has always been good at personal service and making sure all their guests are happy. Louis decides to watch Harry for a bit while getting more comfortable on the couch. He sees him walk upstairs and stop at every VIP booth and after each table he talks into his earpiece about what the table needs and servers come do it. Louis admires the tight fit of the man’s pants and how lovely his chest looks with most of the buttons open. Almost as if the alpha can tell Louis is watching him he looks right at the glass and smiles where he knows the couch can see it. Most likely the man does know that Louis is watching him because he does it almost every night. Early in their mating they used to leave Louis at home but then they hardly saw each other due to different sleep schedules so the omega demanded he stay with them while they work. It was an easy agreement to let him sit in the office while they did business. Sometimes Louis ventured out in search of a drink or smoke but it was always in the VIP lounge where the employees know to take good care of him.  
Louis gets sleepy while he watches Harry and tries to find Edward once again just to see the light is fixed and the alpha is nowhere to be seen. Most likely the man is off discussing things with the bouncers or chefs. Last thing the omega remembers before he falls asleep is seeing Harry step behind one of the bars to help them once they got a rush. 

He is awoken by murmur of voices and can tell it’s Marcel saying “He’s been out for about an hour. We should probably take him home.” 

“I’ve got it don’t worry everything is running smoothly downstairs.” It’s Harry in the room. Soon enough the Alpha is crouching down by Louis head and kissing his hairline. 

“Come on lovey can you open your eyes for a bit. Just till I get you in the car then you can go back to sleep. You know I don’t like carrying you. People think you’ve had too much that way.” Harry ends with a small snicker in his laugh thinking of the last time they carried a sleeping Louis out of the club and someone said they should make sure their omega doesn’t drink as much because it will hurt their chances of having pups. Louis never drank that much he just likes his alphas carrying him. Edward had a very serious conversation with the alpha telling him to “mind your own goddamn business” followed by a crunch as the alpha broke his nose. It is safe to say that man never stepped foot within the club ever again. Louis slowly sits up knowing he needs to at least look like he is awake to make it to the car. Harry helps pull him to his feet and Louis lets out a whine when the man doesn’t immediately kiss him. 

Harry chuckles and bends down to press their lips together before saying “We should be off now. Say bye to Marcy you’ll see him when you wake up.” 

“Bye Marcy.” Louis says while walking over to the man and giving him a kiss.

“Goodnight sweetheart I’ll see you in a bit.” Just like that Harry leads Louis out of their office through the VIP lounge down the stairs and out the door to their car. Louis doesn’t even stay awake long enough to walk into their house before sleep overtakes him.

Louis wakes up hours later to an empty bed which is normal for working days. Alpha do not need as much sleep as omegas so Louis gets out of bed in search of them. After spending the majority of the day together hanging out and cuddling on the couch Louis goes upstairs to get ready for work. 

He comes downstairs to see Edward with his car keys ready to take Louis into work. “Babe we are gonna have a big party coming in tonight so we won’t be able to pick you up. We’ll have a driver there for when you get off to bring you to the club.” 

“Okay.” Louis understands that having a big party or client is good for the business and gets them good publicity. He’ll miss his alphas a little longer tonight but it don’t be so bad. Edward takes the boy to work and gets a kiss as he jumps out of the car. Louis’ shift goes normal. Almost all the tables are mated groups so he doesn’t have to worry about unwanted attention. When he gets cut from the floor and his work is done he clocks out. 

Dylan the annoying table worker asks “So is your big rich alpha going to be picking you up again?” 

“Um no.” is all Louis says while walking towards the door. He is starting to get really annoyed with that beta boy for prying into his work. Louis gets into the Escalade that is waiting for him with their normal driver Paul. They don’t talk much as they make their way to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a cover to chapter 1 if you'd like to see it.
> 
> So funny story I was working at a restaurant this summer and there was a guy I could not stand. He did think I was 5 years younger than I am lol.


	4. Ch. 4: Waking Up (College Days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2013 college days. After the subdrop at the party.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all.

Louis wakes up to light pouring into the room. It takes him a minute to figure out why he is in an unfamiliar room and why it is so hot. Then he realizes he is still at the triplet’s house. Then he remembers what happened. The amount of weed he smoked, the unwanted alpha’s attention, and dropping. He then feels the urge to pee and moves to try and get out of the bed. The boys have him surrounded including an arm thrown over him. Owner of said arm growls when he tries to move. Looking at the tattoos littering the arm he determines that it is Edward holding him tight.

He turns around in his grasp and pokes his face until an eye opens. “I gotta pee. Please release me.” Edward moves his arm and closes his eye as Louis climbs over him and over to their bathroom. It’s a huge bathroom. The shower can fit many people. Louis guesses your college house is nicer when you have a full bank account. Making his way back to the bedroom he realizes he’d never been in any of their rooms and is shocked at how large it is and how it seems to have three of everything and judging by how big the bed is Louis guesses that they share this room. Speaking of bed all three of the alphas are sitting up in bed and staring at him when he gets back to the room. 

“Sweetheart come sit with us. We need to talk about last night.” Marcel urges him. Louis gets on the bed and sits criss cross while staring at all three alphas. He suddenly feels embarrassed about dropping last night. 

“About that I’m really sorry I dropped and you guys had to take care of me. I didn’t mean to.” Louis starts before they can speak.

“Hush little one.” Edward silences him with, “It’s not your fault and we were more than willing to keep you safe and bring you back.” 

“Still I’m not your omega and responsibility and I’m sure I ruined the whole party.” Louis says guilt dripping through his voice. 

“That’s what we wanted to talk about sweetheart.” Marcel replies and Louis feels worse not knowing what’s to come. 

“We’d like it if you’d agree to go on a date with all of us.” Harry proposes reaching for his hand and holding it.

Louis’ face is full of shock, “Why are you guys interested in me? I’m just a freshman with like no money or anything.” 

“This week we really enjoyed getting to know you. We started caring for you because of how kind and funny and sweet you are,” Marcel rambles, “but we also got very protective of you. It’s not a shock of how Edward acted last night to protect you. We all feel it and would have done the same. So, what do you say sweetheart? Will you agree to a date with us?” 

The boys are looking at Louis with hope in their eyes and Louis looks at them with disbelief. “Um I don’t know what to say. I’m really shocked but sure.” Louis was completely caught off guard. 

These three are very hot, rich, senior, triplets who could have any omega on that campus. Why are they interested in him? Louis thought just as a freshman he was lucky enough to go to their parties and be friends with them. 

“Perfect so Friday night?” Edward asks. 

“Sure.” How is Louis going to wait almost a week to go on a date with them? 

“Come on then I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” Edward offers. Louis finds his shoes and they walk back to campus. Most of the talk is Louis asking what Edward had been doing before the party had ended. 

“To be honest I was in our room. Harry had been very touchy feely and I needed to hide from him.” Louis let out a laugh at that. “I came out in search of you when Marcel texted our group chat yelling at Harry for letting you have the entire joint. I figured you would be falling asleep in some weird place.” 

“Well you had good timing anyway.” Louis says shyly then ducks his head in embarrassment.

“Oh, don’t do that little one,” Edward says grabbing Louis’ head and pulling it up, “No embarrassment for that. You did nothing wrong if anything it was our faults for giving you stronger weed than you’re used to and having that alpha at our party.” 

“It’s fine really just seems a bit uncool that I couldn’t handle myself.” 

“Louis, I don’t mean this in a bad way but you are an omega. You are meant to have an alpha take care of you. My brothers and I would be more than happy to take care of you.” Louis feels a little better knowing that the triplets really did care for him and wanted to physically care for him as well. Maybe their date wouldn’t be bad. Edward bids him goodbye at the entrance to his dorm and Louis goes to his room to sleep more before trying to do homework.

Its Monday morning when he sees one of the triplets again. Harry is walking out of one of the professor’s offices as Louis leaves class to go to lunch. 

“Louis!” Harry yells to get his attention. 

“Hi Harry.” 

“Want to grab lunch? Marcel and Edward are already at the deli?” 

“Sure, that sounds good I was just about to grab food myself.” 

“Well come on then. What would you like? I already gave them my order so yours might as well be done as well.” Louis asks for the turkey wrap with a coke and they start walking towards the deli. 

When they get there, they see Marcel and Edward already at their table near the back with their food. They join the table and Harry starts into a rant about how horrible Dr. Frank is and how he asked a simple question and got a 30-minute lecture from the man. Not even Harry could charm himself out of that office. 

“True I tried to get help on one equation and it became a lecture about me needing to pay more attention in his class. It’s not my fault that accounting is right before lunch and I’m hungry.” Louis says agreeing with Harry’s hatred of Dr. Frank.

“I can help you with that Louis.” Marcel offers, “I did pretty good in his class.” 

“Of course, the math genius is able to understand accounting.” Edward teases. 

Ignoring Edward’s comment Louis says “You sure you don’t mind helping me? We’ve got an exam Thursday and I really need to ace it.” 

“Not a problem Louis we can meet any night you’d like.” Marcel proposes. 

“Um I might need help every night.” Louis admits. 

Marcel lets out a chuckle, “Well I’m happy to help. How about we meet tonight in the business lounge and see if we can’t solve your problems.” They agree on a time before Louis realizes he needs to get a move on back to class. Edward walks with Louis back to campus because he has a class as well. 

Louis and Marcel meet every night before Louis’ test to study and do homework. It was so much studying he was either late or completely missed meetings for other things like his omega group, but it was almost worth it because he got to be with Marcel. Since the exam is on a computer program Louis finds out he got a 94% which is his highest grade in the class so far. He searches for Marcel all over the building before finding him coming out of a professor’s office. 

“I GOT AN A!” Louis shouts while jumping at Marcel to hug him not caring about disturbing classes or students studying. 

“Good job sweetheart I knew you could do it. You’ve gotten so much better this week alone.” 

“I hope you know this means you are going to have to tutor me every week.” Marcel lets out a chuckle and agrees. 

That’s when he notices he is still holding Louis from their hug and he softly sets the boy down. “I am proud of you Lou.” 

“Thanks Marcy.” 

“Unfortunately, I have to go. I have to run home and grab a book I forgot before class.” 

“No, you’re fine. But thank you once again. It really meant a lot.” Louis says somewhat upset that his time with the alpha will be around him less. 

“You did all the work sweetheart. You just needed someone to tell you the wrong from the right.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Louis questions.

“Of course, I’m looking forward to it. Well we all are.” Marcel says with blush on his cheeks. 

They part ways and Louis starts walking back to his dorm with nothing to do for the night now that his exam is over and he doesn’t have any homework. He’ll probably just watch a movie on Netflix.

As Louis approaches the dining hall getting closer to the dorm he hears someone call his name. Turning around he sees that it is Harry. 

Harry walks away from a group of friends including some omegas that look upset by the lack of Harry by their side. 

“Hey Lou, where are you heading?” 

“Uh just back to my room. My exam just ended.” 

“Well my friends and I were gonna grab food then go to the free comedian show tonight. Wanna come?”

“Um I’m not really sure. I don’t know them and I don’t want to be left out. I’m just gonna go back to my room and maybe order a pizza.” 

“Come on Lou it will be fun I promise. I won’t leave your side one bit and if you don’t enjoy yourself at any point I’ll walk you home. Deal?” Harry starts giving him puppy eyes even sticking out his bottom lip trying to get Louis to come. 

Louis cracks under his looks and charm and agrees. “Only if I can get rid of my bag first.”  
“Not a problem we’ll go do that and then we’ll head for food.” Harry grabs Louis’ bag off his shoulder and slings it around his own while turning to his friends telling them to head to the dining hall and they’ll follow in 5 minutes. He ends it with a don’t eat all the pizza Scott and save two seats! Then he turns and smiles down at Louis and gestures for him to lead the way. Harry asks about his exam that he knew Louis was studying with Marcel and they talk about random things. 

Louis leads Harry to his dorm room and quickly puts his bag away before turning around and saying, “I’m good to go.” 

“I forgot how tiny these rooms were.” 

“Ha I wish I could.” Says Louis in a sassy way. 

They walk back to the dining hall grabbing food before Louis follows Harry to his friends table.  
They are at a circular table so Louis can’t hide at the end. 

“Hazza you found us! See I even saved you a slice of pizza.” 

“Yeah thanks Scott,” Harry says sarcastically, “This is Louis.” 

He says as in introduction to everyone. Louis gives a small wave and goes about eating his pizza. Harry notices how Louis doesn’t say much and turns the conversation to Dr. Frank’s classes and soon enough the whole table is complaining about the man. 

Louis even jumps in saying “I studied over 15 hours for his exam today and I don’t think I’ve ever hurt my brain that much.” The whole table agrees that having weekly exams that require so much studying is stupid. Harry is smiling about how he got Louis out of his shell and joining in on conversations. He knows the young omega is going to be around him and his brothers for a while and he wants everyone to like him. 30 minutes later when they are discussing the best dessert that the campus offers they decide it is time to go to the comedy show. Louis has a smile on his face as they walk to the theatre and Harry is happy to see it put there. They get pretty good seats a bit high but that way they can see everything going on. Louis goes to sit on the end when Harry pulls him in-between himself and Scott. The show is great and everyone is laughing. At one point Harry laughs so hard he snorts which makes Louis laugh so hard he has tears in his eyes.

After the show Harry’s friends start walking towards off campus because they are all seniors. Louis decides then is the best time to say bye. “Um thanks for inviting me Harry.” 

“No problem Louis. I always enjoy the comedy shows. I’m glad you had a good time.” 

“Yeah well I’m gonna head back to my room.” Louis says as he gestures behind him the opposite way Harry needs to go to get home. 

“I’ll walk you there.” He says without missing a beat. 

He quickly turns around and says bye to his friends calling them teasing nicknames and they start walking back. Louis can’t help the blush that is on his cheeks from the alpha’s attention that night. While they walk they discuss their favorite jokes in the comedy show and Louis realizes just how easy he has conversations with all three of the triplets. When they get outside of Louis’ dorm he isn’t sure if he should invite the alpha up or not but Harry solved that for him. 

“I’m gonna head home Lou. I’m glad you joined us tonight.” 

“Okay goodnight.” The omega says with a shy look on his face. 

Harry reaches out for a hug and Louis goes willingly because he has been hugging them all week. Then Harry does something really shocking and places a kiss on the top of Louis’ head.  
“Sleep tight Lou. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis heads inside with a smile on his face. If he had so much fun and attention from one of the triplets imagine how much attention he will get tomorrow during his date with all three alphas.


	5. Ch. 5: Handy (Present Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas get protective.

The ride to the club with Paul is awkwardly quiet and Louis just wants the comfort of one of his alphas. They arrive at the employee entrance of the club and Louis can see the boys Range Rover that they came in. With a quick thank you to Paul he hops out of the car and runs into the club. Walking through the staff quarters he gets to the door and immediately searches for the familiar face of his alphas. He sees Harry behind the bar right across the room and starts heading to him with a smile on his face. As he is walking past the dance floor weaving in and out of patrons somebody grabs his arm and swings him around. He knows right away that it is not one of his alphas because they would never grip him tight enough to leave bruises. At least not in a place people can see. He gets swung face to face with an alpha that is larger than his own alphas. 

“I think you’d be perfect to have the honor to dance with me. That sweet ass rubbing on my crotch will feel nice.” The scary man said. Louis can smell the alcohol coming of the alpha in waves. Louis knows some omegas like compliments on their bodies because it means they are better for breeding but this man is obviously too drunk to realize he is mated. 

“No thanks I’d like to get to my alpha now.” Louis says trying to be respectful because his alphas own the establishment but he also wants this guy to take a hint and let go.

“I don’t think so darling. I think I’m going to be your alpha.” 

Louis starts struggling then and loudly says “Let go!” The alpha does not let go instead he starts yanking Louis towards the dance floor. 

Suddenly there is a loud crunch and the man fell to the floor. “I’d appreciate it if you did not touch what is mine.” The vicious voice comes from Edward that suddenly appeared. 

Two bouncers rush forward and grab the offending alpha and take him to the exit not worrying about the blood flowing from his cheek. 

“Get his name!” Edward orders, “I never want to see him in my club again!” 

Then he turns and looks at Louis who has his arms wrapped around his center trying to get his breathing back and not cry in front of the crowd that gathered. Edward picks him up and Louis clings to him like a koala knowing that he will be comforted soon. Edward places his hand on Louis’ head and urges him to scent from his alpha’s neck. Louis does that the entire way Edward walks to their office. By the time they are back up there everyone has forgotten about the whole ordeal except Edward and his omega who is softly crying and whimpering into his neck. 

Edward is trying to calm him by whispering “Little one you are safe now. The man is gone. I’ve got you.” Inside the office Marcel is typing furiously on his computer and looks up at the door opens. 

“Louis you’re here. Oh no what happened?” He asks seeing the state of the boy. Louis just reaches out from Edward when they get close enough and he is pulled into Marcels lap almost like a child and continues to cry softly while scenting his other alpha. 

All Edward says to explain is “A patron tried to touch what is not his. Now I must go deal with him. You are safe little one. I will be back soon.” 

All the omega says in response is a quiet “Harry” as the boy needs comfort from all three of his alphas to know he is safe. 

“I will send him up.” Edward walks out the door leaving Marcel to cuddle Louis until he isn’t crying anymore. It takes Harry 20 minutes to come to the office and he is followed in by Edward. Harry rushes over to his omega and kneels by the chair giving Louis the chance to scent him while still being held by Marcel. 

Edward comes over and strokes Louis’ hair and all he says is “Alpha is taken care of little one.” Louis doesn’t want to know what that means but guessing by the slightly sweaty bodies of two of his alphas the man will have trouble walking again for a bit if he ever walks again. Louis stays like that being cuddled by his alphas for another hour until he has completely calmed down and fell asleep. They move the sleeping boy to the couch with a blanket where Marcel is able to watch him for the rest of the night while Harry and Edward go back to their jobs trying to wrap up as early as possible and get the boy home. They do check in every so often to make sure the boy is sleeping soundly. Usually Louis is taken home before they close by one of his alphas but none of them want to be away from him at the moment so he stays sleeping on the couch until 6:30 after they have closed and prepped for the next day. 

Harry carries a still sleeping Louis out to their car, “Oh Lou why is it always you?” He questions, “Maybe one of us should have marked you in a more obvious place like your cheek so other alphas know to stay away.” 

He says as he stroking the boy’s cheek while Edward drives and Marcel watches them from the front seat. “But that would have messed up your perfect, smooth cheek, wouldn’t it?” Harry keeps on talking mostly to comfort himself. When they get home, there is a short argument between the brothers of who gets to carry Louis inside with it determined to be Edward. They take him upstairs right away and undress him to his underwear to sleep comfortably. The alphas know what after something emotionally draining or scary happens omega’s need a lot of sleep to recover and the hope Louis will be up and back to his usual self by noon. The last thing the boys discuss is having a bouncer walk Louis to them if he is ever on the main floor by himself again. They know the strong-willed boy won’t like it but it would give them peace of mind because they know how other alphas find him attractive. The brothers crawl into bed next to their sleeping mate and they feel the omegas body tension leave as he can sense his alphas are near and they fall asleep.


	6. Ch. 6: Date Night (College Days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay who's excited! Its finally Date Night!

It’s finally Friday night and time for Louis’ date with the Styles triplets. Louis is putting the final touches on his hair and is bouncing nervously around his dorm. His roommate found him so annoying that he left for dinner two hours ago and hasn’t returned. Louis knows he shouldn’t be nervous. They are his friends and he hung out with at least one of them every day this week. Even for lunch today he ran into Edward who treated him to lunch at the pizza place in town. At exactly 6pm he hears three knocks on his door. He grabs his wallet, not like the alphas will let him pay for anything since they haven’t all week, and opens the door. He is greeted by the three alphas dressed impeccably in dark suits. Harry even wore his hair down instead of using one of his scarves. They can really clean up. Louis is now worried that he did not dress up enough for the occasion. Not like he has a fancy suit or anything. He did wear his best pants and a light-colored sweater. 

Edward is the first to reach for Louis he gives him a hug and says, “Good evening. You look wonderful little one.” 

“You’re sure I’m dressed right for where we are heading?” Louis questions looking up at them. 

The triplets never told him exactly what they had planned just to dress smart for their date. “You are dressed perfect sweetheart,” Marcel chimes in, “No one will dare say anything where we are going.” 

“Okay.” Louis says shyly hiding behind sweater paws. 

The alphas all want to coo but they don’t want him to be self-conscious or come on too strongly too soon. Harry offers his arm to the small boy and leads the group down the stairs to their car. Louis had never seen their car since their campus is small enough that everyone walks everywhere. He is shocked to see a Mercedes out front. Most of the kids at this school just had a normal car but he shouldn’t be surprised by what the Styles own and now he feels less guilty about them buying his lunches. They get in with Louis upfront next to Edward who is driving with Harry and Marcel in the back. Edward starts driving toward the city that is close to their college town and they mostly make small talk. Louis is surprised at how nervous he is with the three boys who have become his best friends in the past week. He guesses that he doesn’t want to do anything wrong and scare them off losing the bond that they created. They head to a fancy Italian restaurant and get seated at a round table far away from everyone else. Louis guesses the boys called ahead with a special request. Edward ordered them a bottle of wine and Louis embarrassingly admits that he’s never had alcohol anywhere near as fancy. Just what he can get his hands on at college parties. He tries it but it really isn’t for him just because he has never drank anything like it. 

Once they have been sitting there long enough and Harry is breaking the ice trying to get everyone more comfortable Louis decides to treat it like a real date and tries to get to know the guys more “So tell me about your family.” He asks kind of awkwardly. 

“Well our dad passed away when we were young and our mom remarried so we have her and our step dad as well as an older sister.” Marcel answers, “I’m sure they would love to meet you sometime. Do you have siblings?” 

“Um yeah I’m the oldest with five younger sisters and a younger brother.” The boys are shocked to hear that. They never knew the boy had such a big family. 

“Multiples run in my family as well. Two sets of twins.” 

“That makes more sense” Edward quips. Multiples for packs is seen as a good thing. They bond better as a family and are less inward destructive.

Their food arrives at that point and Louis is grateful that he doesn’t have to think about how much he misses his family anymore. Louis ordered their fettuccine alfredo because he wanted to make sure he liked what he got while the boys got more specialized dishes. Edward got lasagna, Marcel got angel hair pasta with shrimp, and Harry got pasta with meatballs. All three alphas offer their dishes to Louis and he tries a bit of each. Marcel even gets him to have a bite of shrimp which he grimaces while eating because he is not a fan of shrimp or seafood at all. They order a huge slice of chocolate cake for dessert which they share bites of and the alphas learn that they enjoy feeding Louis and keep offering him bites from their fork until Louis is so stuffed he doesn’t think he can move. It’s only 9:30 by the time they are done and Louis is worried that they will head back to campus ending the date. After they finally got passed the awkward part of the evening he realized how great the alphas are and how he wants to spend more time with them. The head out to the car with Edward still driving but this time Marcel opens the door for the omega and helps him in. Louis thinks about how perfect of gentlemen they have been the entire evening. 

Edward starts driving and this time it’s even farther from campus. Louis asks, “Where are we heading now?” 

“That little one would be the second surprise of the evening. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Louis then notices they have all removed their evening jackets and Harry went as far as to unbutton a few on his silk shirt which allows Louis to glance at his toned chest and tattoos there. 

They arrive outside of a nightclub. Louis has never gone to one because he either couldn’t afford to go in or they had long lines to get in. Louis doesn’t want to spend all night waiting to get into the club but he decides that if he is with the triplets it won’t be so bad. Edward surprises him by pulling up to the valet although it really shouldn’t surprise him what their money can do and before one of the workers can open his door Marcel is opening it and offering a hand to the omega. They walk right up to the bouncer who opens the rope and lets them in. 

The place is in full swing with loud lights and music. Edward and Harry walk in front of him and Marcel who he is still clinging too. Louis is good with house parties but clubs are out of the omegas element. 

Suddenly Harry appears at his side and asks, “What can I get you to drink lovely?” 

“Um something sweet I guess. No coconut please.” 

“Got it. I’ll be right behind you guys.” Louis is even more surprised when Edward leads them to a set of stairs and they head up them right into the VIP lounge. They have a table reserved right by the balcony so if they stood up they can watch the people below. 

They take a seat with an alpha on both sides then Harry finds them and sits next to Marcel. “So, are you surprised little one?” Edward asks.

“Yes, this is amazing.” Louis responds with his face still in awe. “How’d you get us in here?” 

“We’ll you get priority access when you own the place.” Marcel replies honestly. 

“You guys own this?” Louis practically yells. 

“Well not quite,” Harry says, “We’ve purchased a large part of it and will own the other part completely after graduation. The previous owner is getting bored with it so he gave us a deal.”  
As Harry ends his explanation a server arrives and sets down a few drinks and then from her apron pulls out a small metal container and lighter and sets that down as well. Harry hands him a drink that smells like blueberries and when Louis sips it he is pleasantly surprised by the taste. 

“Little one this is for you as well.” Edward says handing him the container. He opens it and finds a small joint pre wrapped inside. 

“Not nearly as strong as the last one. You don’t have to smoke it if you don’t want to. Just know we will be by your side until you are safe in your dorm tonight.” Marcel reassures him. 

Louis picks it up between his fingers and says, “I like it when you light it for me Edward.” 

The alpha snickers and picks up the lighter. As he lights the end him and Louis don’t break eye contact. They stare at each other until Louis goes to breath the smoke out above him. 

“That’s nice. You didn’t have to.” Louis says while already feeling the calming effect. That with the knowledge that he has attention from three handsome alphas tonight has him wanting to crawl into their laps and purr. They sit there talking while Louis asks them every question he can think of about the club. 

“Why a nightclub? I’m sure you could do whatever you wanted?” The alphas give each other a look and agree that they should treat the omega with respect and be honest so they can earn his trust. Edward is the one who explains but he doesn’t do so very loudly. 

It is quieter upstairs but Louis still has to lean in to hear him. “Our father and grandfather were in the mafia. Their particular one has been disbanded after most of the members were either killed or put in prison and they owned a club that they used as the face of their business. We enjoyed going to the club when we were younger. Harry enjoyed making the drinks.” 

“It was like baking but with instant results. I wasn’t supposed to try any of them but I had a sip of most and developed a taste for mixed drinks,” he says with a motion to Louis’ drink. 

“So, we felt more comfortable with a club to start our business. Our dad’s club had more criminal activities, but we aren’t breaking any laws.” Louis is astounded and cannot process any words to say in response. 

After a few moments Louis speaks up and says, “Your family was part of a mafia?” 

“Not really. The club was just a front for all the criminal activities. Dad never did anything other than run the club. Yes, it hosted things it shouldn’t have but he never did anything violent and he never let us witness anything bad.” Marcel tries to explain further. “We just liked how free people felt coming to a club to drink and dance. Not have to worry about the next day just enjoy themselves. To have a break and freedom for the night.” At that point Louis feels extremely sober and stands up to look over the balcony down to the crowd of people dancing below. Harry is standing next to him. 

“The mafia was very exclusive of who could be at the club. We never wanted that. As long as people are willing to pay and not break any rules we want them to be who they are. The mafia did not allow mated pairs to be in the club because it was seen as distasteful for mated omegas to be out of the house for the night especially since they should have had pups. That lead to mated alphas cheating on their mates. We know times are changing and even have omega night once a month where only omegas are permitted. Any type of relationship is allowed and even welcomed.” Louis feels much better knowing that his boys are going against mafia traditions. Wait did he just think of them as his boys. ‘I guess the alphas aren’t the only ones who are protective’ Louis thinks to himself. He gives a small smile to Harry then turns around to sit back down.

“I get it,” Louis starts, “well I don’t get all of it but I understand that you guys what to make a difference from what your family did.” All three of the alphas are looking at him and smiling. Edward decides they have had enough of serious conversations for the night and tries to change topic. 

“I don’t know about you three but that killed my buzz. How about I go get us another round. What would you like Louis?” 

“To be honest when given the option I’d rather have omega weed than alcohol. I like the calmer relaxed feeling than the stumbling around hot mess feeling from alcohol.” 

“Not a problem. I’ll be back little one.” He says while giving Louis a squeeze on his shoulder. Now that Louis side is empty Harry stands up and practically runs to his other side so they can sit next to each other. Louis lets out a laugh at Harry’s excitement and pats his leg. Harry practically beams with pride because he got Louis to initiate contact first meaning Louis was more comfortable with them. Louis wants to start up conversation again but he is worried that it will be negative. He still has a bunch of questions about the boy’s club. He’s not trying to be rude he just likes knowing about them. 

“So, Harry is really into the bar operations, Marcel is the genius behind the numbers,” he starts giving Marcel a look under his eyelashes to get him going, “What is Edward’s role with the club?” 

“It is hard to say. He does a bit with everything,” Marcel tries to explain, “He can be a bouncer, DJ, handy man, honestly anything that is required of him that night. We are more specialized while he is a jack of all trades here. Harry also is really good at hospitality and making sure everyone is having a good time.” 

Edward takes that opportunity to show back up. He sets down his and his brother’s drinks and reaches into his back pocket for another metal container and hands it to Louis. 

“So, what is the current topic of discussion?” He asks while playfully shoving Harry to the side and offering his lighter to Louis. Louis lights the joint in a similar fashion to the first one but decides to make this one last. 

Blowing out smoke he answers, “Just about how you apparently know how to do everything here.” 

“Huh?” Edward asks confused. 

“Your role in the club. You do what needs to be done.” Harry clarifies. 

“Oh yeah. I like to know what is happening and how to make it happen for efficient” Edward answers simply brushing it off. 

“Well I find that attractive,” that gets the attention of all the alphas and they are looking at him “What? Just knowing that he can take charge of any situation that arises and fix it. I don’t like tension or problems I like people that solve them.” Louis explains further. 

“Well I hope to find out more things you find attractive about me.” Edward replies while leaning in trying to be sexy. Louis lets out a quiet giggle at that and suddenly the other two alphas are laughing as well and Edward is getting mad at them. 

Between breaths Harry says, “That was not smooth my brother! Oh my god.” Louis can see that Edward really was trying to be sexy and smooth and tries to get him in a good mood before his high or night is ruined. 

“I want to dance.” He says loudly and instantly gets all three of their attention on him. He stands up and grabs Edward’s hand to pull him towards the steps. Louis isn’t even sure if he is allowed to dance here and he normally doesn’t dance only when he is in a mood. This time it’s because he is trying to save everyone else’s mood and he wants to know if they can dance or better yet handle him when he dances. 

When they start walking down the steps Edward gets out of his shocked faze and stops Louis by putting two hands on his hips and turning him around. “Am I not allowed to dance?” Louis asks while looking at Edward with puppy dog eyes. 

“You are more than welcome to dance little one, but I wanted to know if you had a song in mind?” 

“Oh, they take requests?” 

“No but they take instructions from their boss.” Edward says with a smile amazed that the little omega still doesn’t understand that himself and his brothers will give him anything he wants. 

“How about the new Katy Perry song? Roar I think it is.” 

“It will be a dance remix is that ok.” 

“Yeah I’m happy with whatever I just want to dance.” Louis answers while also tugging Edward towards the stairs. 

“One second little one.” Edward says while typing something on his phone. He puts it back in his pocket and smiles at the boy and takes his hand to lead him down the stairs. He pulls the boy closer once downstairs because it is a lot crazier than upstairs with people rushing about and he doesn’t want them to get separated. Once out on the floor Louis does a little spin and turns to face Edward while motioning him to get closer. Louis always enjoyed dancing but stopped dancing at parties when he got unwanted attention from alphas who thought Louis owed them something. He has more trust for the Styles triplets. Edward then holds Louis closer as they move to the upturned beat. 

When Roar comes on next Louis gets the biggest smile on his face and looks up at Edward. For what feels like the hundredth time he remembers how much taller they are then him. Edward smiles down at the omega that has his fullest attention and is shocked when the boy winks and turns around. He presses his full ass against the alpha and they started grinding. Edward’s hands found his hips as they swayed. It wasn’t extremely dirty because Louis knew he did not want to send the wrong message but he really wanted to enjoy himself. The bodies around them were dancing in a manner that could be considered dry humping while they moved a little slower to the beat. Louis turned his head and looked up at the alpha to see if he was enjoying himself. Edward’s face was hard to read because there were so many different emotions present. First there was pleasure and happiness that Louis could tell was because he danced with him first, but there was also protectiveness which Louis was confused about it being there until he turned back around and saw more than one alpha glancing over at him and two straight out staring at him from their seats. Louis felt extremely uncomfortable at that moment and his rhythm disappeared for a second before Edward helped him regain it. Edward had read his body language and he knew that the omega suddenly saw all the eyes on him. He then kept his eyes down and his movements more tamed. He glanced at the balcony and saw his brothers watching and motioned for them to come down. They had been waiting for that moment giving the pair some time to bond since Louis had already spent so much time with the other two alone. They practically ran down the stairs and were at the two by the end of the song. For the start of the next song they all circled the omega giving him smiles. Louis immediately felt more comfortable knowing that his body was practically surrounded by alphas he trusted. They had kept their word that they would make him feel safe with them until he got back. For the next few hours, Louis spent it in the circle of the alphas laughing and having a great time. He learned that Harry enjoyed spinning him while Marcel just liked watching his hips sway in a hypnotizing manner. Every time Harry said he wanted a specific song Edward got out his phone and sent a message to the DJ without complaining. Louis tried his best to dance on all of them equally but they started getting possessive of him. 

It was a little after midnight when Louis stopped his dancing and just leaned against Marcel watching Harry do clique moves behind his sleepy eye lids. Marcel hand his hands on Louis hips and was realizing how much the boy was leaning on him. He made a motion to Edward with his head and then Marcel leaned down to talk in his ear without anyone else being able to hear. 

“Sweetheart would you be okay if we headed back to school now?” 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” The omega said trying to refrain from yawning. 

He was lead off the floor with Harry’s hand on his hip. Marcel had run upstairs to grab all of their belongings from the VIP lounge and to let the servers know they were leaving. He gave them a very large tip has he left. They might be his employees but they still lost possible wages with the alphas taking a booth for the majority of the night. He went back downstairs and found Harry waiting outside the omega’s bathroom door. 

“Louis always says he forgets to pee while high.” Harry answers Marcel’s silent question. Louis appears next to them still looking dead on his feet. They walk out the club doors with a nod to the bouncers to see Edward with the car. He had the back door open and Harry and Marcel lead Louis back there. Marcel jumped in the back next to him with Edward and Harry up front. 

They get comfortable for the 45-minute ride back to campus and Louis starts complaining about his feet, “I never knew dancing could hurt my feet so much. How can I feel my feet hurting so much when I was high almost the entire time?” 

“Sweetheart would you like a foot rub?” Marcel offered. 

“No, no I couldn’t possibly have you do that,” Louis said between a yawn, “not on the first date.” He ends with a wink. 

“Little one we’d do anything for you.” 

“Aww you are all so sweet and charming.” Louis says to Edward. 

“Anything for you lovey. Did you have fun?” Harry asks turning around from the front seat. 

“Of course I did. I was with you three. No matter what we did would have been a good night.”

“I’m happy you think so little one. You aren’t hungry at all from dancing, are you? We can stop and grab a bite from the drive thru” Edward asks. 

“No, I don’t think I’d have the energy to chew.” Louis says with a tired giggle. 

“Okay sweetheart we’ll be back to campus soon.” 

“mmhmm” is the only answer they got. Looking at Louis they see his eyes have closed. Louis is asleep within the next few minutes. He feels so calm being in a car that smells like them while being with all three of them. 

Next thing he knows Harry is lifting him out of the car. “Oh, I’m sorry I fell asleep you can put me down now.” 

“Not gonna happen lovey. I like having you close.” Harry says smiling down at him. When they get to the door of Louis’ dorm he gets his wallet out so the sensor can find his key and the door opens. He gets carried up two flights of stairs and down the hall to his room. The omega dorms are quiet almost every night since it is more common for the alpha dorms to have parties. 

Technically the boys are allowed in the hallways and common rooms but they aren’t allowed in his dorm room. They don’t pass any other students on their journey to his room and he is somewhat grateful because he doesn’t want anyone ruining their time together. Harry finally sets Louis down when they get in front of his room. 

“Goodnight sweetheart I had a wonderful time.” Marcel says. 

“We’ll see you soon little one.” Edward adds wanting Louis to know they are still interested.

“Sleep tight lovey.” Harry says and the three alphas turn to walk away. Louis lets out a sad sounding whine and the three alphas turn back to him. 

“What’s wrong little one?” Edward asks. 

“It’s just… I thought… we had a good night, right?” Louis asks finally with his head down in shame. 

“Of course, Sweetheart we had a fantastic night. We were already planning on asking you out next weekend before this date was even over. We just don’t want to pressure you at all.” Marcel reassures him. 

“Oh,” Louis says, “A little pressure isn’t too bad.” Louis says barely louder than a whisper. He looks up when he feels a finger under his jaw lifting his head.

He sees it is Harry who whispers, “Goodnight Louis. We all had a wonderful time.” As if it is a secret between the two of them. Then he leans his head down and softly presses his lips to Louis’ in a manner that just says goodnight. As quick as it started the kiss is over. Then Marcel and Edward step up and both place a kiss on Louis’ head. Louis has a huge sleepy smile on his face as the turn away and walk down the hall. Louis enters his dorm room and gets ready for bed. He can’t stop smiling or thinking of the kiss but soon enough he falls asleep and dreams of his three alphas and their matching green eyes.


	7. Ch. 7: Private Party (Present Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a weird day so I felt like posting. On the other hand: OMG they are finally having sex. Did I make it feel like it took forever to happen?

Louis shift ends earlier than normal since he was covering for a coworker that night. He is clocked off and sitting at the counter eating a meal when the door rings signaling a customer. Looking up, Louis sees that it is his alpha and ride. Edward walks up to where Louis is finishing up his meal at the counter and gives him a kiss on the top of his head. He immediately blushes when he sees all of the cooks staring at them. He finishes quickly and heads out the door with Edward shouting a quick bye so he isn’t being rude. Once they are seated in the car and heading for the club Edward asks why he rushed so much. 

Louis explains, “I just don’t want my coworkers knowing about my home life. You are all great and I could never be ashamed of you but I’m sick of people wanting to be my friend just to get into the club. I’d rather just be friendly at work and keep it professional. Besides they all thought I was still in high school.” Louis ends with a shrug. 

Edward drops the conversation knowing Louis has lost a few friends that were just hanging around to get access to the club. When they pull into their normal spot at the club next to the other car his alphas used to get there that night Edward escorts Louis up to their office to avoid any mishaps again. Marcel is focused on their computer and Edward heads back down to the floor after giving Louis a kiss and a promise that he will be back later. Louis heads over to Marcel at the computer and sits on his lap for a minute to see what he is working on. Louis might have a business degree but he struggled through accounting and without Marcels help he would have never passed. Louis sees some long expense report and decides that he really doesn’t care enough to sit on Marcels lap all night watching him work. He reaches up to the alpha’s face plants a kiss on his lips and gets off of him. He grabs one of the books his alphas put in the office for Louis’ entertainment and sits on the couch. He reads quietly until around 1 when even the book struggles to keep him entertained. He decides to find his other alphas in the club. Turning towards their giant one-way window that faces the dance floor Louis spots Harry right away behind a bar serving drinks and making customers laugh. Finding Edward was a little harder but he spotted him up in the VIP lounge talking with some of their more high-end customers. Louis determines that he is very bored and just wishes the club was closed so he could have all his alpha’s attention on him. He sighs at his unrealistic dream and continues to watch the club goers. 

He starts to feel Marcels eyes on him and he is correct when Marcel asks, “Sweetheart what is wrong?” 

Louis turns to face him then casts his eyes down and admits, “I just want some of you guy’s attention. I know I’ll get it later, I just want it now.” He ends with a sigh. 

“There is nothing wrong with wanting your alphas.” Marcel reassures him while on his phone. When he puts his phone down he gestures for the omega to come over to him and sit on his lap. Marcel rub Louis’ neck while double checking his work and the omega is almost purring expect for the fact he knows the man still has a job to do and that Louis could make him lose focus. 

“I’m almost done sweetheart then I can take a break and spend some time with you.” He tells his omega almost reading his thoughts, but then Harry steps into the office. Apparently Marcels text worked asking if any of his brothers had a minute to spare to love on their mate. Harry walks right up to them and scoops Louis off his brother’s lap. 

Louis lets out a small squeal at the movement, but settles into Harry’s arms. “What would my darling omega like to do with me for a bit?” He asks. 

“Um,” is how Louis starts and he looks down to the bodies dancing below, “Can we go dance?” he asks shyly. They usually don’t dance much because the alphas see it as unprofessional to do it while they are working. 

“Sure we can lovey.” Answers Harry who carries the omega out the door with a wave to Marcel, through the VIP section, and down the stairs to the dancefloor. Once they are on the floor Harry sets his omega down but keeps his hands on Louis’ hips and pulls the small boy closer talking in his ear, “Any song requests lovey?” 

“Um that new song, Strip It Down.” Louis answers. Harry pulls out his phone and sends a text to the DJ getting a thumb up emoji in response. They start swaying to the remaining beat of the current song waiting for their choice to come up. When the song starts Louis gets very excited and spins around ready to dance it out. They are having fun when Louis starts getting turned on. He can’t remember the last time he danced dirty with any of his mates so he decides so have fun with Harry while the attention lasts. Louis bend over almost touching the floor while his ass stays firmly pressed to Harry’s crotch and he starts twerking to get the man wound up as well. Harry’s hands tighten on the boy’s waist and he grinds his obvious erection into Louis. Louis lets out a gasp at the feeling of his alpha’s dick hard from the attention it is receiving. Suddenly Louis is pulled up, turned around, and picked up so his legs wrap around Harry and the alpha’s dick is pressed firmly against his hole. Louis moans loudly finally getting the attention his is craving and the pair start making out right on the dance floor. 

It is common for mated pairs to get turned on while dancing like this in clubs. It is seen almost as a mating ritual especially if they do not already have a pup. Somehow Harry gets their crotches moving to the beat of the song that has long since changed while still holding Louis. Looking up, Louis’ eyes make contact with Edward who is still in the VIP section. Deciding that he is very needy and wants more than one of his alphas, Louis offers his throat where the alpha’s marking bite is to the man. Harry’s hands tighten even more on the omega’s ass as he keeps him lifted when he sees this action and knows his brother is watching them. Harry nods slightly to Edward and then Louis is being carried away from the dance floor and back upstairs.

When they get in the office Louis immediately notices that the lights are turned down lower and that Marcel is no longer at his desk. The man must have watched the interaction and knew what was coming. The couch was pulled out and made into a bed which Louis is being lowered onto. Looking back in Harry’s eyes he can tell they are full of lust because they are blown so wide and focused only on him. Harry leads down and connects their lips in a heated kiss. Louis opens his mouth straight away when he feels the alpha’s tongue licking it. He lets the alpha explore his mouth while he feels the sensation of another alpha biting and sucking his neck to leave a love bite. He can tell it’s Marcel because the moment his lips touch the mating mark he made, Louis’ body explodes in pleasure. He wants to know where Edward is because he is sure the man would not miss out and his question is answered when he feels someone unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Then moving Harry to the side so he can remove Louis’ shirt for him. Louis opens his eyes and notices that he is left only in his panties while his alphas are all dressed. He turns to Marcel and tugs up his shirt. Once it is removed he turns to Harry to do the same only to notice that him and Edward are shirtless and are working on removing their pants. Louis goes back to Marcel and tries to get his pants off as quick as possible but struggles in his haste. Once he finally gets the man’s pants off Edward is leaning down to connect their lips in a similar manner to the one he just did with Harry. He then feels one of the alphas slowly pulling down his panties as if they cannot believe the beautiful creature laying naked before them belongs to them. 

The three pull back and stare at Louis as he wiggles around trying to get the pleasure he desperately needs. \

“Shh little one we’ve got you.” Edward says while caressing his hair. Harry removes his boxers and climbs over Louis so he can grind their erections together without the strain on clothing being in the way like it was on the dance floor. Louis’ modest omega cock is standing straight up while he can feel slick dripping down his backside. Harry’s cock is much larger than Louis’ and it almost dwarfs it. The omega cock wasn’t designed for procreating, that is what his hole is for. Once he knows he will be receiving at least one of his alphas giant cock’s his hole starts to loosen and self-lubricate. Marcel has started sucking his neck again moving upwards to his lips so they can be reconnected. 

He feels fingers prodding at his hole and can tell it’s his alpha Edward because he asks, “Are you going to be a good boy and let your alphas take care of you?” 

Louis lets out a whine at that and disconnects his lips from Marcel to answer, “Yes I’m your good boy.” Marcel pulls his jaw back to continue his work. In public, the mating group did not dominate each other but in private and especially during sex the omega let his alphas take control and tell him what to do. The omega had a kink of being told that he is a good boy and getting rewards for what his alphas wanted. Edward pushed one finger into Louis to see if he was ready for the stretch and was happy when the hole gave way to him and be very soaked. 

He pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth so he could taste the boy and said, “Little one you taste so good. I might need some more.” Then he pushes three fingers into the boy feeling around for his pleasure spot. Louis gasps while still kissing Marcel and lets out a long moan. The combined feelings of his alphas kissing, grinding, and fingering him, Louis has all the attention he ever needs on him right then. 

He turns away from Marcel and starts to plead with his alphas “Please, please! I need more. I want your cocks in me. Please.” He was squirming around trying to find his release when all the sudden all three alphas were off him.  
He is lifted and sat down right on an alpha’s cock. He doesn’t even have a second to adjust before the body below him is thrusting up. Louis lets out a shriek while cumming from the surprise penetration. Louis squirms trying to get to be chest to chest with the alpha and they let him. Once Louis is situated he sees that he is sat on Harry’s cock which has continued to thrust into the boy. 

“Lovey you feel so good. Squeezing me nice and tight. You wanna make some room for your other alphas.” 

Louis starts nodding his head energetically wanting all the attention possible. Harry grabs the back of Louis’ neck and pulls him down for a kiss so Louis is resting on his chest and he feels another dick at his entrance. Harry stops thrusting while the other dick pushes into the omega slowing but steadily.

Once the head pops into Louis he lets out a moan that sounds like “So good” and an even louder moan once it’s fully inside. The two dicks inside him pull out and push back in at the same slow pace so the stretch is always there. 

“Good boy. You taking your alphas’ dicks so well aren’t you. You like that?” Marcel asks him from on top while the alphas start to pick up pace. 

Louis moans as a response and Harry says, “You’re such a slut for us aren’t you. You want some more?” 

“Yes,” Louis moans while hoping he can have one of his alpha’s hands on his cock. 

“I think Edward should get to use that throat. Make it more useful than just producing moans huh.” Harry states while pulling his head up. 

Louis can’t handle all the hands on him right now and his alphas can tell that he is getting overwhelmed. Harry and Marcel slow their thrusts and Marcel soothes him by petting his hair. Soon enough he is opening his mouth and throat toward Edward so the alpha can use it for his own pleasure. 

Edward puts the tip in Louis’ mouth while his brothers keep their thrusts gentle while petting Louis and telling him that he is a “Good omega slut. Such a good mate for us. You let us use your holes, don’t you?” Louis preens under their words while he is licking the tip of Edward’s penis. 

He closes his throat around him and sucks hard. “Oh shit Lou!” Edward exclaims in shock of the boy’s action. 

Edward starts thrusting farther into Louis’ mouth while he sucks and then Louis pulls off and asks, “Eddy will you fuck my throat?” He says it in an innocent way that all of the boy’s groan. They love it when Louis says dirty things in his sweet natured way. Edward is very happy to do as the boy asks and starts thrusting deeper into Louis warm mouth. He makes eye contact with his brothers and they start thrusting deeper into Louis. Having two of their giant cocks in his hole has them brushing his spot the entire time and Louis is moaning in pleasure around cock in his mouth giving of vibrations. 

It becomes too much for Louis and his moans get higher pitched so Marcel asks, “You wanna cum again sweetheart? Have your alphas given you want you needed and now you need to cum.” Louis makes eye contact with Edward whose cock is still going in and out of his mouth pleading to let him cum. 

Edward says, “Cum baby. Show us how good your alphas make you feel.” At those words Louis stops holding back and his orgasm washes over him. Two spurts of cum come out of his penis while his hole flutters around the two alpha cocks in his hole and releases slick. He goes limp as pleasure washed through him. The tightening of his hole with more slick being produced gets Harry and Marcel closer to their orgasm and their thrusts get out of sync while they chase their release. They get go around the same time while their knots grow and slip into the boy pumping him with cum. Edward knows the boy is too out of it to finish the job so he starts pumping his cock while looking at the scene before him and releasing over Louis. 

Louis is laying on Harry with his eyes close trying to get his breath back while being showered with praises by his very happy alphas. 

“You are such a good boy. You make it hard to last long with your tiny little body tightening around us. Good boy. You wanna sleep? We’ve got you. Close your eyes baby.” 

They whisper to him. For an omega having their alpha’s knot inside them is one of the most reassuring thing in the world. For the alpha, they feel more valuable and stay alert to protect their mate. The three will stay knotted together for around a half an hour, during a rut or heat it is longer because that is when they can get pregnant. Harry and Marcel will do their best to make sure Louis is warm and comfortable. Edward heads back out to the club to keep an eye on everything and leaves with a kiss pressed to all three of his mate’s mouths. When Harry and Marcel can slip out of the sleeping omega, Harry returns back downstairs while Marcel puts noise canceling headphones on Louis and carries him through the club and out to their car. One of the few times they will break their no carrying through the club rule. Edward followed them and placed a kiss on the sleeping boy’s forehead wishing him a good night and a promise that he will be home as soon as he can. Marcel takes him home and right to bed where they cuddle asleep waiting for the other two to join them in their nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe that the second to last chapter of this is 20,000+ wouldn't guess that with how little I post.


	8. Ch. 8: Movie Day (College)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just love this chapter.

Louis wakes up Saturday morning and starts smiling as he remembers the night before. The triplets were so sweet to him and already showing how careful they would be as his alphas. Feeding him a dinner, opening doors, holding him close in crowds, giving him anything he wants, but also willing to have fun and goof off with him. He already knows how serious they are about their future careers, and that they take school seriously. Louis is struggling to find something wrong with them. He checks his phone to see the time and glances over at his roommate’s bed to discover that he’d already left most likely for the day. 

Louis is surprised to already see a text message from Harry: “Hey Louis, I just wanted you to know that I thought last night was great and Marcel can’t stop gushing about you and Edward has a smile on his face and keeps drifting off and staring into space. That being said we’d like to see you more. How about brunch at our house?” 

Louis is smiling before the last sentence and it is great to know that they feel a connection just like him. 

Louis makes sure to respond quickly with a “Yes I’ll be there after I shower.” Louis jumps out of bed and practically runs towards his bathroom wanting to make sure he looks and smells presentable. 20 minutes later he got his hair to agree with him and is struggling on what to wear. He doesn’t want to be overdressed or underdressed so he decides on jeans and a hoodie with a nicer shirt under. If they are more dressed up he can simply take the sweatshirt off but if they are casual he will be fine. 

He starts his 10-minute walk to their house and is greeted by the sight of a shirtless Edward answering the door. “Little one you’re here! Come in Harry and Marcel are trying to cook right now.” He adds with a chuckle as he opens the door wider and presses a kiss to Louis’ hair as he passes. Louis is happy to know that he isn’t overdressed because the boys must still be in their pajamas. Walking into the kitchen when it is cleaned for once instead of a mess from a party is a surprise. They actually have a table that Louis assumes they put away along with the other fancy looking things when they hold parties. However, there are a bunch of bowls and plates littering the counter that he guesses is the mess from Harry and Marcel making food. 

“Louis you’re here,” Marcel says while walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the forehead as well, “How’d you sleep?” He asks. 

“Amazing. I guess all the dancing got me very tired. I’m sorry if we ended early.” Louis says.  
“We expected be home before midnight so we were actually later. Besides it was a good night for all of us.” Harry says stepping forward and unlike his brothers, Harry gives Louis a quick peck on the lips in greeting. 

Louis immediately blushes but moves conversation to “What are you making for breakfast?”  
“Just eggs, waffles, and juice if that’s ok with you.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Harry gestures for him to grab a seat at their table.  
Edward asks, “Orange juice or coffee?” 

“Orange juice is fine.” Edward returns with a mug of coffee in one hand and Louis’ juice in another. He sets the juice down and grabs a seat at the end of the table. Harry and Marcel come over carrying a plate of waffles and a plate of eggs. They set them down and offer Louis first grabs. He grabs a waffle and a little eggs putting hot sauce on the eggs. 

“Need anything else little one?” Louis blushes at Edwards use of the pet name and speaks up quietly.

“Um you guys wouldn’t happen to have a jar of peanut butter, would you?” 

“Sure we do.” Edward gets up and grabs a jar from the pantry and hands it to Louis. 

“Thanks.” Is all Louis said as he scoops some out and puts it on his plate. He starts eating by cutting up his waffle putting a little peanut butter on each square and dunking them in syrup. He looks up when he realizes the triplets haven’t started eating and sees them all staring at him with fondness in their eyes. 

“I would have never thought to put peanut butter on them.” Marcel says from his right side. 

Louis blushes but defends himself by saying “Don’t knock it till you try it.” then continues to eat. Harry decides it can’t be too bad if the omega likes it so he gets some peanut butter and tries it himself. 

“Yeah that’s not too bad actually.” Harry agrees with him liking the taste. Louis smiles at the alphas attempts to make him feel welcome. Marcel then asks him to talk about his accounting exam that was on Thursday since he didn’t have enough time earlier to hear about it. Louis starts a rant about how he should have gotten perfect but one of the questions was a trick. The whole time Louis is talking he notices Marcel scooting closer to him and he can’t tell if it was intentional or not. 

Once Louis is done with his rant Edward asks, “Well sounds like you don’t want to do accounting in your future so what are you planning to do?” 

“I’m just getting a general business degree, but I prefer supply chain management or advertising. I’m not sure what I want to do yet. I haven’t found a passion yet like you three.” Louis ends with a frown. 

“You’ve got time. You’re still young so you don’t know what you’ll discover. Besides knowing our passion while still in school makes them conflict. Like next weekend. We wanted you to know that we have to go away and do some stuff for our club at a conference.” 

Louis frowns hoping that they would get to go on another date this weekend.  
“Sorry lovey. We’ve got to stay on the edge of our industry plus get our name out as early as possible.” Harry ends when he sees Louis’ upset features. 

“Hey, no frowns today only smiles. Would you like a hug?” Marcel offers from right next to Louis (when did he get so close?) Louis smiles at Marcels open arms and decides to go for it. The hug is nice, Louis feels secure being held by one of the triplets and somehow, he finds himself not wanting to let go which leads to him finishing his breakfast while sitting in Marcel’s lap. He can feel the pride practically radiating off the alpha at the fact he got Louis into his lap. Marcel takes it a step further and takes Louis’ fork and feeds him bites of breakfast. He looks at both Harry and Edward and can’t tell if they are jealous or thinking how precious Louis is sitting in their brother’s lap. After breakfast Louis offers to help the three with dishes which leads to him being lifted onto the counter to sit and dry off different dishes while Edward scrubs them and Marcel loads other pieces into their dishwasher. Harry is putting the condiments and juice away and wiping down the table. Louis likes how they work as a team but also keep conversation light and fun. When the kitchen is spotless Harry offers to walk him back to his dorm. Louis gets upset because he doesn’t want to leave yet. He already feels anxiety at the thought of spending the day alone in his room without them. 

Louis doesn’t make eye contact with any of the brothers when he says, “Sure if you want too.” To harry in a sad voice. 

The triplets make eye contact above Louis’ head and then Marcel offers  
“Or we could just watch a movie. I don’t think you’ve seen the TV room since it is always locked for parties.”

Louis picks up his head and his eyes sparkle when he says a “YES!” louder than he intended which leads to him blushing again and the alphas cooing in their heads. Louis is lead to a room on the main floor which is dark when they get there and once the lights are turned on Louis sees the room has no windows but looks like it could actually be a theatre. 

“Movies are over in that cabinet Lou why don’t you go pick one out?” Edward offers. The boys must have a few hundred titles to choose from all in alphabetical order. Louis decides on The Intern starring Robert DeNiro and Anne Hathaway. Edward is turning on the TV and smiles down at Louis when he hands the case to him. 

Marcel walks into the room with his laptop and tells Louis “I’ve got some stuff to look over for the club while we are here.” They grab a seat on the triplet’s nice black leather couch and Louis shivers right away at the cold from the couch and he knows it will only get colder when they turn the lights down. Harry turns the lights off and Louis is right but then he is surprised when they place a blanket over his lap making sure to get his feet because he hates wearing socks. The blanket smells strongly of the triplets which comforts Louis already. They sit there with the only sounds coming from the movie and Marcel typing on his laptop. Louis is sat between Edward and Harry. 

Half way through Edward leans closer and whispers in his ear, “You warm enough little one?”  
“Yea I’ll manage” Louis says not completely comfortable with the room temperature but he doesn’t want anyone to get up and change it. Instead of getting up to warm up the room, Edward reaches over and pull Louis into his side letting him get warmth from the alpha’s body. Louis cuddles close to the alpha and rests his head on Edward’s chest. He can hear a steady thump of the alpha’s heart which is relaxing to the small boy. They stay like that for the rest of the movie. Once that one is done Harry gets up to pick the next movie while Marcel goes to make popcorn. 

“Need anything to drink Louis?” 

“Um sure what do you have?” 

“I think we’ve got milk, juice, Sprite or water.” 

“Can I have a Sprite?” The boy asks not wanting to move from his very comfortable position on Edward. 

“Not a problem.” Louis and Edward wait for the boys to return to the couch and Edward starts running his hands through Louis’ hair. 

“You have very soft hair Louis.” Edward whispers to him not wanting to break their moment by talking too loud. Louis feels his blush coming on and hides it in the alpha’s chest. Edward coos but doesn’t say anymore while he continues to play with Louis’ hair. Eventually Harry picks a movie and sits down next to them. Edward has Louis so relaxed by his actions that the omega lets out a soft hum of contentment. Harry looks at them and sees Edward smiling widely. Harry decides he wants Edward to stop hogging the omega’s attention so he pulls Louis’ feet out so he is stretched against them both. His upper body resting on Edward with his lower half on Harry who has started rubbing Louis’ arm. Marcel returns to the movie room and they start the movie. He places Louis’ glass on the table along with a bowl of popcorn. Then he takes his seat while lifting the omegas feet and placing them in his lap. He keeps the blanket on them but starts rubbing them gently like he offered the night before. Louis starts softly purring at the actions of the three alphas who he is laying across while they are all rubbing him in soothing ways. He drifts in and out of sleep during the rom-com Harry suggested. 

At the end of that movie the boys suggest ordering food so they get a pizza delivered. In between movies Louis gets up to use the restroom and suggests an action movie for the next one so he doesn’t sleep in. The boys agree with a chuckle so Edward grabs a superhero movie for them to watch. They eat the pizza during the next one. Once Louis is done eating he decides to stretch back out over the triplets. Edward is shocked that the boy goes so willingly. They let him stretch out while they continue eating. Since they are alphas it takes more than two pieces to feed them. When Edward is on his fifth piece Louis turns his head from the movie they were watching and stares up at Edward until their eyes meet then he opens his mouth hoping the alpha will understand what he wants and give it to him. Edward smiles and holds the pizza so Louis can take a bite. Louis takes as much as he can, gives a closed mouth smile to the alpha and continues watching the movie while he chews.

It’s much later that night and when the boys decided they didn’t want Louis leaving anytime soon Marcel offered to help him with some homework which was done on the alpha’s computer and they started playing video games later in the night. At the beginning Louis was really into FIFA but as the games went on he stopped play and went to lay down this time using Marcel as his pillow for his head seeing how he was the only alpha not playing. After that round, they switch back to a movie and less than ten minutes in Louis is softly snoring on the alpha’s lap. They let him rest there not wanting to disturb his sleep. When they decide to call it a night they don’t bother waking up Louis. They are perfectly content to let him sleep on them all night. If anything, it makes their inner alpha proud that they have such a content omega with them. Harry carries a sleeping Louis upstairs to their room as the other two clean up the mess they made that day before joining them. Harry has Louis sleeping in bed and he is in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Edward and Marcel pause when they enter the room staring at the sleeping figure in their bed. 

“I want this.” Marcel admits, “I want days like this every chance we get. I want to cuddle him, feed him, protect him while still being best friends.” 

Edward looks at his slightly younger brother with a small smile on his lips after hearing his confession. “Are you in love Marcel?” Edward asks. 

“I’ve been in love for a while now; we just added someone else to our pack.” 

Edward then grabs his brother and says “I couldn’t agree more. We should ask to court him in the morning.” Then he leans down and connects their lips in a less than innocent way. While they are making out and exploring each other’s mouths Harry walks out of the bathroom and sees Louis sitting up in bed staring at his brothers who are making out in a way that makes him want to join in. Seeing brothers that are almost clones the way they look sharing a heated kiss and groping each other has Louis hard in a way he did not know turned him on. Now that he thinks about it, it should have been obvious that they were together in that way as well. He never sees them talking to omegas in any romantic way they probably have everything they need with each other already. It’s not common but some mated packs are all the same gender. Harry studies Louis’ face to gage his reaction but it is the bulge in his pants that give away his interest. Harry decides that it is a good thing and time to discuss their relationship so he coughs loudly to get everyone’s attention. Marcel and Edward break away about to yell at him because he could wake up Louis only to see him sitting up in bed with an obvious erection starting to form. 

“Oh! You’re awake. I guess we should have this discussion now.” Edward stays stepping away from Marcel and heading to Louis on the bed. 

The other two follow. “Where to start? Well I guess the best way to say this is we are still very interested in you Louis. You know we feel protective of you and there is a very obvious sexual chemistry as well. We want to officially court you if you’ll have us.” Louis is shocked he did not see that coming. 

“However, as you’ve just witnessed we are also together with each other. There has always been a protectiveness within the three of us since we were pups. When we had our first ruts they happened the same day and ever since then we’ve spent them together and are very much in love in a romantic way.” Harry states reaching out to hold Louis’ hand. 

“We weren’t sure if we’d ever find an omega because they had to be right for all three of us, but they also had to accept that we are together as well. We want an omega to do all the proper mating things with; yes, that includes sex, but we also enjoy doing that together.” Marcel tries to explain without having his face heat up. 

“We would love for you to enter a courtship with us but we want you to know that we aren’t normal alphas. To us it just means we love each other a little more. Sometimes things will be initiated without you there. We don’t want you to feel hurt. We’ve done our research on these types of relationships and sometimes omegas can feel unwanted and hurt when they know this happened. So, we’d make a rule that if anything were to happen between us and you are uncomfortable with it we can stop or you can join in. More things will be discussed as we go along if you agree. We want to wait until we’ve graduated to mate but we are very serious about you. So, what do you say Louis? Will you enter a courtship with us?” Edward finishes almost out of breath. 

Louis is quite for a moment looking down at his lap trying to determine whether or not he can handle the relationship that the triplets want. He definitely wants to be with them but he can’t figure out if his omega would be hurt or not by their love for each other. In a normal relationship with more than one alpha, the omega receives all the attention and the alphas just share. There is never a sexual relationship with more than one omega because it doesn’t work well for the omega’s mental health. However sometimes an omega's bond with each other will go deeper and they can have romantic interest. It doesn't last because their bodies want an alpha to take care of them.

“I want to be with you three, but I am worried that my omega won’t be able to handle it,” Louis starts, “If I couldn’t handle it would we be able to end it?” Louis asks looking up at them. 

“Yes, you’d be able to end it, however, we’d hope to catch on before we let anything get that bad.” Marcel answers. 

“So, is that a definite yes?” Harry asks practically bouncing on the bed. 

“It’s a yes.” Louis answers with a smile. He then gets nervous because most alphas would try to bed an omega right away that said yes to a courtship. Louis isn’t sure if he is ready for sex so he waits to see what the alphas do. Omega’s can’t get pregnant during normal sex even if the alpha knots them. Only during heats or ruts when their bodies are preparing for it can an omega get pregnant. All that happens is a bear hug brought on by one very excited Harry that leaves him trying to get air. Once it is done the alphas continue getting ready for bed and ask Louis if he is okay sleeping with them again or they could drive him home. Louis is confused; don’t they want to sleep with him? Marcel sees Louis’ confused stare nudges his brothers while walking back to Louis. 

“We are serious about our courtship,” He starts and grabs Louis’ chin to hold his gaze and let him know just how serious they are, “but that doesn’t mean we want to ruin it by rushing too far and pressuring you. We want to get to know you first. Go on more dates, woo you, then take that step. We'd be more than happy to wait until we mate for that.” He finishes almost like he read Louis’ mind. 

Louis smiles because he knows these three are different than any other alpha. “Bedtime.” Harry announces, “Would you like a change of clothes Louis?” Harry offers. 

“Yes please.” Harry goes to grab him one of his sleeping shirts and a pair of trackies when Edward stops him and hands him one of his shirts. The message is clear that the boy gets to wear and smell like all of their clothes. Louis rushes off into the bathroom to change, use the toilet, and rinse his mouth out with their mouth wash since he doesn’t have a toothbrush there. Yet he thinks. He makes his way back out into the room and finds Harry in bed already on his phone. The other two triplets head into the bathroom to use it while Louis joins Harry. 

“You look beautiful in our clothes lovely.” Harry says to make Louis blush and hide his face in a pillow. Harry pulls him closer so he is in the middle of the bed. When Marcel comes out of the bathroom first he smiles and heads to the closet to grab an extra pillow. He crawls into the bed on the other side of Louis who turns to looks at him. 

Marcel smiles then says, “You’re more than welcome to use my pillow any day.” Louis blushes deeper realizing he must have stolen his pillow for the night. Last out of the bathroom is Edward who turns off all the lights and crawls into bed next to Marcel. 

Suddenly Edward’s face appears over him in the darkness, he whispers, “Goodnight little one. I hope you sleep well.” 

Then he reaches down and presses their lip together the same way Harry did the night before after their date. Louis is thankful that it is dark because he is sure his face would be extremely red and to make matters worse Marcel follows his brother and kisses Louis on the lips as well wishing him goodnight. Harry, not wanting to be left out kisses Louis goodnight. The brothers settle down and get ready to sleep while Louis feels wide awake with his heart pounding. Three alphas just kissed him goodnight. After he agreed to court them! Louis has no idea how he will sleep now. Eventually he does find sleep and when they wake up in the morning all three alphas are touching him somehow and he finds himself practically on top of Marcel in his sleep trying to be close to Edward as well. Louis determines that if this relationship is going to work he needs to stop blushing so much. That thought is short lived when all three alphas bid him good morning while also giving him another kiss on the lips. Harry drawls his out a little longer but it all stays decent before he jumps out of bed to go start breakfast. Louis could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking it so far? Following along?


	9. Ch. 9: Another Drop (Present Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is everyone makes mistakes. Day after they have sex in the club.   
> Posting this chapter because I am sooooo close finish writing this book!

Louis wakes up the next day in a great mood. Not only did he get to have amazing sex with the alphas he loves but he also does not work that day so he’ll get to spend more time with them before they all head downtown to the club together. Louis doesn’t technically need to work it is just something he enjoys while he has so much free time. The triplets club makes more money for them than they know what to do with. Louis spends the first part of the day cleaning the downstairs of the house and doing laundry. They can easily afford a maid but Louis knew once they had pups he won’t like anyone near his nest so it was better to be comfortable doing all the household work. Once the downstairs is cleaned to his liking he starts lunch because Louis knows his alphas will be up from the gym soon and starving. Right as he finishes up the chicken club sandwiches the alphas make their appearance of the and praise the boy for his work including a few remarks about his hole the previous evening that leaves him blushing. 

“Hey little one. How are you feeling after last night? Need an alpha to kiss it and make it better?” Edward teases with a wink.

“It’s fine Edward. Soreness wore off after the first few minutes of being up.” Louis replies blushing slightly.

He sits on Harry’s lap as they eat their meal even with him somewhat gross from his workout he enjoys being close. As they eat the boys talk about what needs to be done at the club that night discussing how a huge popstar is supposed to appear with their new mate for the first time so it is going to be absolutely crazy so their staff need to be on their A game to handle the crowds. 

While this is going on Louis is in his own thoughts trying to remember the last time they went on a date together. They stopped and got ice cream once on their way to the club last week until Louis remembers that Marcel was already at the club so Louis doesn’t count it as a real date. 

Edward notices his frown and asks him what is wrong. Louis responds saying “Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten a job. I’m just worried that we aren’t spending as much time together as a mated pack. Without my job, we’d have a few more hours together before heading to the club” The guys share a look and silently agree that they never wanted Louis to work and if he really wanted to work he could help them out since he does have a business degree. 

Marcel gently tells Louis “It is ok to quit your serving job. We’d enjoy your company more at the club and that also means we have more time together during the day because our work hours would all line up.”  
Louis agrees and runs off to call his boss with the understanding that mated omegas never stay working for long. Besides his job doesn’t even use his degree he worked hard for. Maybe he could find a job that can be done from home or while he is at the club. Louis returns quickly and gives the guys a thumb up as he goes to his seat on Harry’s lap and continues to eat. While Louis doesn’t seem as upset he isn’t his perky self so Harry suggests a date night for them the next night.

“Lovey how would you feel about going out for a nice dinner tomorrow before we head to the club? Spend some good time together.” Harry offer.

“Yes please.” Louis perks up immediately agreeing that they need more time together. 

Louis finishes cleaning the kitchen after their lunch and finds the boys have retreated to their office. It is not common for them to be in there since most of their work is at the club office. Sometimes Marcel finishes his work in there but he can usually do it around the others. Louis hears multiple voices from outside the door and knocks softly not wanting to interrupt them. 

Harry opens the door and steps out into the hallway “Sorry lovey we are talking with managers in the club to go over the details of the popstar tonight. It shouldn’t take too much time, but we really have to do it.” Louis nods and Harry steps back in the office and closes the door. Louis understands that their short conversation really meant he is to entertain himself. He heads to the library and picks a book to start reading. Having a popstar or any type of celebrity is good publicity for the club and they need to make sure everything goes smooth so no bad press gets out about the club.

Many hours later when it is time to get ready to go to the club the boys are in search of Louis. They are heading early to discuss things with their employees and need him to be ready. After searching for 10 minutes Edward finds him in a ball in the library asleep. He carefully wakes him and tells him they need to be ready to leave soon.

“Little one I need you to wake up. We need to get going.”

Louis notices that he is in one of his best suits and nods his head in understanding but shows how sleepy he still is. Edward picks him up and carries him to their bedroom and places him in the bathroom with the understanding that he is to get ready. Louis showers quickly waking up more while he does it. Jumps out of the shower and does his hair. As he exits the bathroom he notices his best suit laying out on the bed. When he finishes getting ready he heads downstairs to wait to leave. Harry is on the phone pacing and giving instructions with a very stern voice. Louis guesses this is the biggest thing to happen to the club in a while.  
He spots Marcel coming down from the office and rushes up to him. “Alpha is it really important that I go to the club tonight? This just seems so big I don’t want you guys to have to worry about me.” 

Marcel tells him “Don’t worry sweetheart you’ll be fine. Plus, the popstar is concerned about bringing his omega to the club and we reassured him that you will be there.” 

In other words, Louis is expected to be the perfect submissive omega, make friends with this omega, and make sure no trouble happens. Louis doesn’t mind playing host but he doesn’t like getting involved in club business because he is afraid he will do something wrong. Normally they do not take their rules as dominant and submissive seriously seeing each other more as equals but Louis knows to expect different tonight. They head out in one car with a driver and start the familiar ride to the club. Louis is shocked when they turn on the street and there are flashing cameras. 

Confused Louis asks “What’s going on? I’ve never seen it like this.”

Edward responds saying ”We have a red carpet for the event. We want to get good pictures for later.” 

Louis doesn’t do well in loud situations ever since college. It took him a while to get used to the club and sometimes he still has to retreat to the office when he gets overwhelmed. However, the boys do not comfort his confused looks beyond saying that he will be fine and Harry steps out of the car first and reaches back to help Louis out like a gentleman with his brothers following. Louis expects them to rush inside and is shocked when they stop to pose for the cameras and take a few interviews. Louis stays quiet with his head down as much as possible a small smile on his lips that feels more like a grimace just wanting to get to the office as quick as he can, lucky Marcel is still holding his hand the entire time.

Once they are inside Louis asks Edward if he can head to their office.

“Can I take a breather in the office please?” 

“Sorry little one our guests will be here in a few minutes. Just wait it will be fine.”

Louis keeps his head down and holds back tears as his alphas ignore his small request for comfort to conduct business and make sure the club is looking its best barking orders at employees. Louis gets bumped around a bit as people are rushing around. He looks up and notices Harry has rushed off to the bar to sort it out and make sure the proper drinks were taken up to the VIP lounge. He quickly grabs Marcels arm as he is almost knocked over by rowdy club goers pushing their way towards the bar. Marcel looks over at him and blinks confused as Louis gets his balance back and smiles sheepishly. Marcel then grabs him and holds him close Louis feels comfort for the short time Marcel holds onto him. 

Suddenly everything gets louder and the pack can see the pictures flashing even faster as their special guests arrive. Suddenly Harry is back at their side and the group gets ready to meet the popstar and his mate. When they enter all three alphas step forward to greet the pair and Louis is lost behind them. The pair is shown upstairs to the VIP lounge where their table awaits with food and drinks ready to go. Louis trails behind his alphas with his head still down. After their guests get situated at their table and Louis’ alphas sit down and Louis finally gets a look at the pair to realize it is his favorite popstar Liam Payne. The very same alpha that him and Edward danced to last night that made them head upstairs in a rush for heated sex. His young blond omega is sitting on his lap and Liam looks to be whispering praises to the boy for doing well on his first red carpet. Louis is upset and slightly jealous that his alphas are not doing the same for him. 

Soon enough all the alphas get talking and the other omega looks his head up finally to notice Louis standing close to his alphas but behind them. He whispers in Liam’s ear and suddenly Liam looks at him. 

“Hey Styles who is that? Our server?”

Almost like his alphas forgot about him he hears Harry say “This is our omega Louis.”

Louis offers a smile to the pair and it is the blond who gestures to him to join the group and sit next to him. Louis goes over quickly and it is almost as if his alphas forgot he was in the room with them again and goes back to talking with Liam. The young omega introduces himself to Louis as Niall and the pair talks quietly. 

Niall asks, “So are you being punished right now?” 

“What no! Why would you think that” Louis exclaims. 

“Well your alphas are ignoring you.” 

“Ohh no they are just a bit preoccupied right now. This is work for us not pleasure.” Louis responds trying to not make anyone look guilty.

Niall continues talking with Louis and Louis is answering every question Niall asked demurely he can’t stop thinking about the fact that another omega noticed how his mates were acting towards him. This went on for an hour when Niall suddenly announces he needs the little omega’s room. All the alphas look at him and then Louis’ alphas look very quickly at him for the first time in a while and he understands their message. 

“Come on Niall I’ll show you the omega rooms.”

Once in there Louis asks Niall “So are you enjoying yourself? It is a very nice lounge.” 

Niall says, “I’d have more fun if we were downstairs on the dance floor.” 

“Ohh just ask Liam I’m sure he’d take you down. Plus, if you ask any of my mates you can request a song.” Replies Louis as he blushes thinking of the last time he requested a song. 

When they get back to the table Liam reaches out a hand for Niall and gives him a smile as he sits down. Edward continues to talk to him about some adventure him and his brothers had in New Zealand it must have been before they were mated because Louis has never gone. Niall hears them and exclaims how much he loves New Zealand and the alphas begin engaging him in conversation as well leaving Louis out. A few minutes later Niall reaches up and whispers in Liam’s ear suggesting they go dance. Liam gives him an eye crinkling smile and agrees they get up and say they want to dance. Edward offers to take them down to the floor and get the DJ to play any song they want. The three of them rush off in a discussion of what song to play. Harry takes this time to make sure the bars are doing ok with all the business and ask servers to come tidy up their space. Marcel runs off to the bathroom saying his stomach has been hurting for an hour. Louis sits by himself when they all run off. Betas come to clean up the table and restock he so he looks over the balcony behind him and sees Liam and Niall coaxing Edward to join them and Harry running around behind the bar. He lets out a sigh and decides to just get up and go to the office wanting to be out of the way of the workers. Once he is in the room he grabs a blanket and curls up on the couch staring out the window waiting for the group to reassemble. 

Soon he is waking up to a very angry looking Edward bursting into the room. Edward yells “Why did you wander off! You know how important this night is to your alphas! We expect more from you coming in here and sleeping.” 

This brings tears to Louis’ eyes and he doesn’t bother explaining his feelings because he has been ignored all night. He figures Edward will blow off some steam yelling at him then they will go back to the group. Edward marches over to him after slamming the door so hard Louis flinches and he picks him up off the couch and bends him over the desk. He slaps Louis’ ass ten times as punishment for “wandering off” Louis is extremely confused when he is lifted off the desk. He knows Edward can have a temper but normally there is a system to punishment including Louis explaining why he did what he did, them agreeing on a fair punishment and Louis giving a green color before and after. 

“Apologize now for wandering off!” Edward demands close to his alpha voice.  
Louis says, “I’m sorry alpha for wandering off during your important night” between shaky breaths. 

Louis then expects to be cuddled because he was always held after a punishment no matter how few they have been.  
When Edward straightens him up and dries his face telling him “Get it together Louis we are trying to make a good impression”, Louis is shocked that he has to go back out to the VIP section right away even if Edward seemed to be done yelling at him.

Louis calms himself enough and follows Edward back to the group that has seemed to reassemble. Louis takes his seat next to Niall again but this time kindly tells the boy that he does not feel quite well and would like to not have to talk. Niall gives him a supportive look and pats his shoulder then joins the alphas in conversation once more. Louis sits with his head down trying to not upset his alpha’s more when he notices Niall scooting away from him to be sat in Liam’s lap and cuddled. It was very common for alphas to cuddle their mates in public it was even expected when facing situations that can be overwhelming for omegas. This gets Louis more upset after his punishment and soon he can feel the effects of sub drop coming on. He hasn’t had one since college and starts panicking which makes the drop happen faster. He can’t do anything to stop it or tell his alphas and soon is engulfed in the darkness.

When he wakes up he can tell that the sub drop is still present because everything's in slow motion and it feels like a dream or in this situation a nightmare. He was moved to the boy’s office and was laying on the couch. None of his alphas were in the room it is very dangerous to be left alone during a drop. He walks over to the huge window to try and locate his alphas and tell them what is going on. He can’t even find his phone to message them. Then he sees them down on the dancefloor again with Liam and Niall. A quick glance at the clock tells him it’s only 1:30am and that this would very likely continue until 4am. Looking back at the group he can now see Edward kissing Marcel while Harry tries to get any sexual contact possible dancing dirty on them. Louis knows they have no problem being affectionate in person and even at their club but for some reason they would not be affectionate with him tonight. He can see Niall looking lovingly up at Liam has he bends down to kiss his omega. Louis feels like he is going to be sick so he quickly turns back to the couch and welcomes the darkness this time. When he wakes up he is still in sub drop. None of the boys have tried to get him out of it which means they have not noticed that he was in it. He looks around and notices that his is in bed at home and that it is probably around 11am. 

He looks up as Harry enters their room. “Ohh you’re awake! You sure were sleepy yesterday. I cannot believe you fell asleep in front of huge clients.” He berates Louis, “You will be punished for that. Would you like it now or after you eat?” 

Louis doesn’t fully comprehend what his alpha is saying but reaches out to him because his instinct tells him that will help. To Harry that meant punishment then. Harry lays Louis across his lap and tells him “I’m going to be kind and give you 15 smacks over your pants for not being a good host to our new friends.” 

None of that makes since to Louis because it is like being underwater the spanking starts immediately. Louis lets out a shocked gasp at the first one and after that is unable to do anything else. Each spank drops him lower. By 10 he is completely blacked out. Harry assumes that he stopped fighting and accepted his punishment. “Good boy you’re almost done then an apology to Liam and Niall next time we see them and all with be forgiven.” Harry praises Louis not knowing what happened to the omega. 

When harry finishes he tells Louis “Okay sit up babe what’s your color? We can have a nice cuddle.” 

When Louis doesn’t respond Harry lifts him up and sets him on his lap for a good cuddle and he notices Louis isn’t awake. He panics and yells for his brothers who are in the office sorting through the mess of photographs of them entering the club last night and they cannot find a good one to use for the website because Louis always looks sad or uncomfortable in each one. There is an interview they can use but that is because Louis is hiding behind Marcel and Edward and no one can really see him.

They run into the bedroom hearing Harry’s screams and sobs. When they get there, they are shocked to see Louis unconscious on the bed. Harry explains through tears that he was just trying to punish Louis for falling asleep in front of important company and did not notice him drop. 

The triplets then follow their instinct trying to get Louis awake “Why is this taking so long?” cried Marcel “If he just dropped it shouldn’t take this long.” 

Then all three of them pause and look up. “Shit” says Harry. They’ve all realize that he did not fall asleep at the club last night that he instead dropped and that they punished him, twice, for dropping. After a few hours of cuddling, gentle coaxing, and apologies Louis was able to open his eyes. However, his stare makes it apparent that he has not fully returned from his drop. The boys immediately get him to drink some water and Edward is apologizing for not asking his color the night before when he spanked Louis and in general for not noticing that their omega was in distress. 

“It’s all my fault I should have been more focused on our boy then trying to impress a celebrity.” Later that night the boys have decided to not go into work and always have one person with Louis at all times trying to get him out all the way. It’s around 9pm, almost 20 hours from the initial drop that Louis is finally feeling himself. 

He can smell Edward spooning him and whispering sweet nothings about how good of an omega the boy is when Louis burst out crying. He struggles out of Edward’s grasp and the noise makes the other two mates come running. “Little one please stop struggling. You’re our good boy.” But Louis just falls onto the ground and sits in a ball in the corner of their bed room with tears falling down his face. Marcel appears in front of him and opens his arms for a hug and Louis launches himself into his arms. Marcel was the only one who did not hit him further into sub drop and gave him a bit of comfort the previous night. Louis mumbles into Marcels neck about how bad of an omega he is and Marcel struggles to calm him down enough to breath and be moved. Once he does Marcel moves them to the bed where he lays Louis down and climbs on top of him. It is one of the best ways to remind an omega that they are safe and protected by their alpha. Shortly after Louis is mumbling daddy repeatedly Marcel knows now is the time for them to all talk before exhaustion sets in for Louis. 

The other two alphas who were struggling to stay back from their omega who was in distress crawl onto either side of the small boy. “Sweetheart can you tell us what happened yesterday? From the beginning?” 

Louis gives a small nod and starts in a quiet voice. “It started when we got to the club. I didn’t know there would be photographers and they were all screaming at me but it was okay because Marcy was holding my hand. Then when we got inside it was more hectic than I’ve ever seen and people were pushing me in a rush and you guys didn’t stop them and I just wanted to go to the office to calm down but I wasn’t allowed to. Then when Liam and Niall arrived it was like I wasn’t there. I was fine if you didn’t involve me in conversation but Niall had to offer me to sit next to him because you guys did not have any room and I was supposed to be on my best behavior for our guests so I did not want to speak out or make you guys look bad. Niall was really nice and kept conversation going but then there was the New Zealand conversation and he joined in then he wanted to dance so Edward took them downstairs and Harry ran off to check the bar and Marcel needed to use the restroom so I was all alone. I figured I’d be alone for a while and you guys know I don’t like being alone with loud noises and the staff always stares at me. I did not enjoy it so I went to the office. I didn’t mean to fall asleep I meant to keep watch until you moved back to the table but next thing I know Edward bursts into the office and punishes me for wandering off. He didn’t ask why I did it or for my color. I didn’t even get comfort after and I was expected to go back out and sit next to Niall to reassure Liam that it is safe for omegas. I guess the breaking point was Liam cuddling Niall again and you three did not even looking at me. Next thing I know I’m sitting in the office in a haze and I see you dancing with Liam and Niall being really affectionate with each other when all I wanted was someone’s hand to hold then I got really nauseous and laid back down. When I wake up again it’s almost like I’m under water. I couldn’t understand what Harry was saying and all I wanted was to be held and when he started hitting me I did not understand why. I guess it got to be too much and I dropped again.” 

As he ends he notices his face is wet with tears he did not know he has cried. All his alphas looked heartbroken that the did not notice how much their ignorance was affecting their sweet omega. Marcel was still laying on Louis in a comforting way reached down and kissed their boy’s cheek. 

“We do not blame you at all for dropping little one. It was your body's reaction to our negligence we are so sorry lovey. Is there any way we can help you?” Harry asks quietly from his right side.  
Louis looks over at him through wet eyelashes and tells him “We just need a code word for when I’m not feeling comfortable or I need your attention or something so I know I won’t get in trouble even when we are with clients. And even if you guys are upset you need to follow our way of dealing with punishments.” 

“How about you grab one of our sleeves at our elbow or just our elbow and we’ll know you need something. That way it isn’t obvious to any company but we will get the message right away.” Edward suggests from my left. 

“That could work.” 

“Little one I’m really sorry I let the idea of a partnership with a popstar hurt our relationship” Edward continues. “And I am even more sorry I didn’t follow our rules. How can we expect you to follow the rules if we don’t?”

“It was for a partnership?” Louis questions ignoring the part of punishments not wanting to think about it being so close to his drop. 

“We didn’t tell you that lovey?” questions Harry. 

“No I didn’t know, but I guess I messed it up anyway.” 

“No sweetheart you didn’t mess anything up. We messed up.” Replied Marcel from above me. At that moment Louis realize that Marcel has been laying on him for the better part of the hour.  
Louis blushes and says “I think you can get off me now Marcy. I’m okay.” Marcel kisses his cheek softly then moves down so he is sitting on his hunches at the bottom of Louis’ legs. 

Harry moves in right away and presses a sweet kiss to Louis lips full of love. Once their kiss ends its Edward’s turn and he tries to get it to go more heated but Louis moves away to yawn. 

The alphas decide that it is time for Louis to go to sleep since sub dropping takes a lot out of an omega. Louis turns on his side and reaches behind himself to grab Harry and pull him closer so he is getting spooned. In less than 10 minutes the omega is asleep and the boys are sharing guilt ridden faces. 

“We are horrible alphas. How could we have let this happen?” asks Marcel. 

“Because we are still letting business come first in our relationship. Remember how much that hurt us back when Louis was still in school?” says Edward. 

“We need to take time and focus on him.” Replies Harry “I’m thinking a trip to let him know how special he is to us.” Harry continued. 

“To the lake?” asked Marcel.  
“Sounds like it. I’ll call the property manager and ask them to get everything ready for this weekend.” Said Edward moving to get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate encouragement so if you are liking the story give me some of your thoughts or kudos. Mad at the alphas let me hear it! Any type of feedback is welcomed.
> 
> Also did you notice it is now a part of a series. aka I had a thought that was too late but I really wanted it in the story.


	10. Ch. 10: Nightmare (College Days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is confusing. It starts in current times right after the sub drop but then does a flash back. It goes to Louis' college days but to his senior year where they have been dating for almost 4 years. 
> 
> Also this is still in the section of bad alphas. I promise they get better and learn. Also this is what Louis was referring to in the last chapter.

Louis falls asleep the night after his drop and it’s not a pleasant sleep. He is having nightmares of his senior year in college. He was still courting the alphas and hoping they’d visit him to celebrate the end of his year at a huge party that his omega group was co-hosting.

The party was one of the craziest ones he’d been too. There were so many drinks and every few minutes someone proposed a new toast for a memory they’d had from school and all the seniors took a shot. Louis was more shitfaced than he’d been in years. He had blacked out for a few minutes after a particularly strong tequila shot only to come back around when he got fresh air and a glass of water, however, that was not going to stop him from drinking. He had two reasons to drink that night. One for his college memories and two because he was upset at his alphas. He’d started referring to them as his alphas in his mind a few years ago then it just started coming out of his mouth. They hadn’t mated yet so it technically wasn’t true but Louis wished that it was. They had said after their graduation they would mate. Which it is true that they had graduated but that was almost three years ago and it did not seem like mating would happen anytime soon. Every time he knew his heat was approaching he’d ask them if they wanted to spend it together and he always got a polite decline and excuse that things weren’t ready yet for that to happen. Louis also knew they were spending their ruts together and that made each heat he spent alone miserable. His moods got worse after each time and he had started to spend more time away from them after his heats. 

In the beginning, he couldn’t get them in the room soon enough to cuddle him and get him back to health. Now he doesn’t talk to them until a week later and it’s usually because one of them shows up at his doorstep worried that something had happened. Louis is surprised they hadn’t had an intervention yet about his actions. He knows his next heat will hit within the week because his smell is getting stronger. He only hopes he can make it to graduation because he doesn’t want to take the pill that makes it happen twice as fast. He had to once when he was younger and it was horrible. Louis decided it was pointless to tell his alphas that his heat was coming up since they couldn’t even come for the party he knew they would only stay away longer because of his heat. Maybe he should start suppressing it so no one has to deal with it. 

The four years they have been courting the mates have been nothing but gentlemen to Louis which is nice, his mother likes that especially, but sometimes Louis wishes things got dirty. He is still a virgin and it doesn’t seem like that will be changing anytime soon. He lets out a sigh when he thinks that their mating will never happen, then he takes a shot to try and forget it and focus on the fact that he made it to senior year. Louis decides that while he has the chance he should go to the bathroom. Who knows where they’ll end up going plus he might just pass out in someone’s yard. Better safe than sitting in wet pants. He finds the bathroom then stumbles back out as that last shot hit him hard. He is starting to black out again so he just lets it happen. What he doesn’t notice is someone staring at him from down the hallway. Louis decides that he has been standing for way too long so he heads to one of the less crowded rooms and sits on the floor with his back to a wall watching the people move about.

Someone sits next to him and asks, “You alright there mate?” 

“Huh? Yeah I’m good man thanks for asking.” Louis replies almost automatically. 

He sees an omega dancing with two alphas and suddenly he misses his alphas so much he might cry. Maybe he should call them. It’s only an hour drive to him and the night is fairly young, well for the alphas who own a nightclub and usually stay up until 6 am. Louis grabs his phone which is thankfully still in his pocket and hits the first number on speed dial. Louis doesn’t realize the man is still next to him talking when suddenly there is an arm over his shoulder. Drunk Louis gets excited thinking it is one of the triplets only to turn and realize it is the guy he doesn’t know. 

Wait the man is saying something again. “So wanna join me in the bedroom for some fun? You smell so good darling.” 

“No! I want my alphas.” Louis says trying to move away. 

The man only grips him tighter and says, “Babe your alphas don’t want you. Why do you think they haven’t mated you yet? Come with me I’ll show you what it’s like to be with a real alpha.” 

“No!” Louis says once again struggling to get out of the man’s death grip on his arm. 

“Now Louis!” the man commands in his alpha voice. 

Louis struggles to get away but ultimately cannot disobey the command. As the man leads Louis upstairs he grabs a bottle of tequila and pours some in Louis’ mouth with the command of swallow. They get to a bedroom and Louis is very drunk. The stranger has made him drink more than a quarter of the bottle and Louis feels like he might puke. He has tears streaming down his face as the man throws him on the bed. That’s the last thing Louis remembers before blacking out for the final time that night.

When Louis wakes up he is hit with bright lights that make him even more disoriented. He seems to be laying in a hospital bed but he cannot remember why. Louis tries to lift his head but his neck hurts him. 

That’s when Marcel appears in his side. “Sweetheart you’re awake. Are you in pain?” He asks while grabbing a cup to fill with water and he offers it to the boy. 

Louis takes a sip before whimpering and saying his throat hurts. Edward and Harry are at his sides holding his hands while Marcel pats his head. “How long was I out?” Louis asks afraid he’s missed graduation. 

“It’s only been a few hours little one. We got you about midnight and now it’s 10 am.” Edward answers him.

Louis’ body fills with relief knowing he didn’t miss one of the biggest days in his life. “I guess I should alert the doctor.” Edward says getting up reluctantly to find a nurse. 

“What happened to me?” Louis asks. 

“Can you remember anything lovely?” Harry asks. 

“Last thing I remember is sitting on the floor of the party missing you three when a stranger started talking to me.” 

Just then the doctor walks in with Edward. “Louis! I’m glad to see those eyes open and awake.” 

The doctor starts checking Louis over and asks him “Do you know what happened?” 

“Not really. One minute I’m at a party deciding whether I should call my alphas and now I’m here.” 

“You did call your alpha that is why you are here.” 

“Huh?” Louis asks. 

“You called me,” Marcel starts, “I was in the office working and I answered but you never talked into the phone. I heard some things I’d rather never hear another alpha say to you before the line went dead. I made my brothers leave the club to find you and I’m glad we did.” 

“I’m still confused.” Louis responds getting frustrated that his alphas won’t give him a straight answer. 

The doctor is the one who speaks up and says, “Louis you were drugged and almost raped last night by a man who is now in custody. We had to pump your stomach because of your alcohol level and make sure he did not bruise your throat with his hold. We also could tell your heat was coming on which is probably why he attacked you so we gave you a weak suppressant to hold it off a few days and let you heal.” 

Louis shocked. That’s why the drinks made him so sick and upset. Louis sits in stun silence not looking at anyone. 

“Are you okay Louis?” Edward asks. That breaks the floodgates and Louis starts crying not uncontrollably but enough that his alphas move right away to comfort him. 

Louis is able to breathe deeply enough and ask them to “Please don’t touch me.” 

The triplets rarely call him by his name only once when they were mad he didn’t answer his phone. For years it has been pet names now it seems they don’t want him. Like Louis getting attacked was the last thing they wanted to deal with from the boy. They all freeze unsure what to do. Louis always wants comfort when something bad happens. The doctor decides it is time for him to leave the room but if Louis needs anything they should ring for a nurse. 

“Sweetheart what’s wrong. You’re okay. We’ve got you. You are safe.” Marcel says trying to calm him down and comfort him. 

Next thing they hear is a mumbled “But do you want me?” The triplets almost jump trying to get closer to Louis and reassure him. 

“Of course we want you lovey. It’s always been you we want. Why would you think differently?” Harry asks.

“Because you’re never around, I can only talk to you at night, and it’s been three years and we haven’t mated. You guys spend your ruts together and I’m alone for my heats. The worst thing is even when I feel abandoned by you during my heats the only thing I want is you.” Louis rushes out between wet hiccups. 

“We thought you understood that the club needed to get more secure before we mate together.” Edward says. 

“But I don’t get what us mating has to do with the club being successful?” 

“We’d have to take time off after the mating to make sure it is smooth and then we want to be a part of our pup’s lives.” 

“Who said anything about pups? I just want us to be a pack for good.” Louis replies. 

“Wouldn’t you want pups right away lovey?” Harry questions because it is very common after mating to get pregnant right away. In some families, it is expected. 

“I do want pups but I also just want to spend time with you three. Have our fun. I know it will be a hassle to leave the nest once we have pups and I know once we have one we won’t stop.” The triplets don’t know how to respond. 

They thought that everyone was on the same page until Edward speaks up, “We never asked you if you wanted pups, did we? We just assumed you’d want them right away and we discussed it without consulting you. Oh, little one we are horrible alphas.” Edward finishes with his head hung low and his eyes filled with guilt. 

Looking at the other triplets he sees the guilt in their eyes as well. “I just want you three fully. For the first time in four years I want us to be a mated pack. Pups can come later. I don’t mind using birth control during my heats, I never would have if that meant I got to spend them with you.” Louis says so honestly that his has tears in his eyes. “I want you guys to be around when we have pups and I understand that that means waiting for the club to be in a better place. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you had to leave every night to make sure things were okay if we had pups. But if we are just mated then I can come with you and sit in the office so I’m never far away or lonely again.” 

As Louis is speaking he is curling inward on himself trying to get into a ball without pulling any of the wires connecting him to the monitors. 

“Okay so we are on the same page. During your heat, you are fulling willing to mate with us knowing you’ll be under birth control and that we won’t have pups for a few years.” 

“I am, except I’d like to revisit the topic of pups when I think you guys can handle it or when I need them. Deal?” 

“Yes, we can revisit the topic of pups when you feel the need. But don’t abuse that power. If you know the time isn’t right we will not have that discussion sweetheart.” 

“No more than 5 years please.” Louis begs. 

“No more than 5 years little one. And if the business still isn’t good enough we’ll work our way around it to make it good enough.” 

They have a short pause when they realize what they just decided on. At the same time Harry lets out a loud holler and goes to hug Louis just to see him burst back into tears.  
Harry stops his actions immediately and asks, “Lovey what’s wrong?” 

Between sobs Louis answers with “I just wish it didn’t need to get this bad before we had this talk. I never want to feel abandoned again.” 

“You won’t sweetheart. We won’t let you. When we are mated, which is soon, we’ll have a better sense of your feelings and emotions. You deserve the best. I love you Louis. How about a cuddle?” Marcel was always the best at calming him down. 

Louis turns to one side and shifts over so there is room for Marcel behind him. Then he lets out a whine wanting Harry and Edward to be on the same side of the bed as him. The move willingly with a chuckle and start pressing kisses all over the boy. Louis lets out a giggle at their antics and grabs a finger from both Harry and Edward while having Marcel surround him. He feels safe and loved until he thinks about the previous night.

In a quiet voice Louis asks, “What’s going to happen to the man that attacked me last night?” 

Both Edward and Harry blush and turn to look at each other. Harry answers Louis, “I’m not quite sure how to word this but you’ll never have to worry about him or his knot anymore because we sort of ripped it off in our rage.” 

“You what!?” Louis asks with his eyes practically bulging out of his head. 

“Like we said little one, we will do what it takes to protect you. We’ve got you.”

Louis is released from that hospital later that day with strict instructions to take care of the bruises on his throat. The doctor is worried that too much pressure might make it swell to a dangerous level. He also instructed Louis to take a small pill every night before bed for a week. That pill would keep his heat away until 24 hours after his last one. They wanted to make sure nothing happened to damage his healing during his heat. For example, getting his mating marks that would hurt his throat further. The alphas offer to take Louis back to their house for the rest of the weekend. Louis is hesitant because they will be at the club every night, not getting back until early morning. Louis agrees knowing if he wants to he can take one of their cars back to campus. They let him drive them whenever he wants. Besides how do three guys need six cars? When he gets to the triplets house his body senses relief because the whole house smells like him. 

“Hungry lovey? I’ve got some chicken I’ve been meaning to make.” 

“Sure, that sounds good.” Louis replies without his heart really in it. 

They might have talked about their problems but Louis is still upset that they don’t always consult him on things affecting all of them. He turns towards the staircase just wanting to shower and put his pajamas on. Since they have been courting for so long Louis does have some belongings at the house but he normally just wears the triplet’s clothes when laying around the house. He decides against it this time and grabs some of his own clothes before jumping in the shower. He used to leave the bathroom door unlocked hoping they would come in and join him even when it didn’t happen, but this time he is sure to lock the door. He looks in the mirror for the first time all day and is disgusted by his own appearance. His hair is a tangled mess, there are bags under his eyes and deep purple handprints on his throat that do not belong to the three men who should have marks there. He can’t stand the sight of it anymore so he jumps in the shower and scrubs his body so hard that it is bright pink. Getting out of the shower he dries off and gets dressed. Brushes his teeth with his brush that stays there. He decides to dry his hair as well wanting to avoid the alphas for as long as he could. After that he is stuck staring at his throat. He hates it so much that he wants to hide it or remove it or anything so he doesn’t have to see it. He grabs the small bottle of concealer he has for bad pimples or more commonly the bags under his eyes from spending all night up at the club. He uses most of it to cover the hand print. The fingers are the worst and almost don’t cover. It’s not perfect but he accepts it before heading downstairs. There are voices coming from the kitchen they stop when he walks in. all three of the brothers stop what they are doing and look over. 

Edward is the first to walk up to him, “How do you feel little one?” 

“I’m fine. What are you cooking Harry?” Louis answers trying to change the topic as quick as possible. He can see them staring at his throat. He’ll head out later when the go to the club to get better concealer. 

“Just some Italian flavored chicken with vegetables.” Harry answers going back to the food simmering on the stove. “It’s about ready if you want to grab a drink.” Louis walks to the fridge and just grabs a water. 

“What do you guys want to drink?” He asks trying to be polite. 

“Just waters all around.”

Louis nods and reaches for the other bottles.

“I picked up the medicine the doctor prescribed. It says to take the pain killer anytime you need it and the other one should be taken right before bed so I placed on the nightstand.” 

“Thanks Marcel.” Is all Louis said while walking to the living room to put the waters down. 

He really isn’t up for sitting at the table. He knows his alphas are worried especially since he couldn’t look any of them in the eye. He gets back to the kitchen and goes to get plates and silverware out for everyone and he can feel the eyes on him. Once they all have their food and they gathered in the living room to eat, Edward turns on the TV and just finds the Big Bang Theory to watch so it isn’t silent. Normally they’d have the tv off or muted while they talk about their day or anything funny. However, a meal like that hadn’t happened in a long time and Louis misses their talks. Louis eats quickly barely glancing at the screen lost in his own world. He doesn’t even smile at any of the jokes. Once he is done he places his plate on the coffee table and curls into a ball. He doesn’t want them to leave but he knows they need to go to work, the weekend is their busiest time. Louis gets as comfortable as he can while still in his ball while not touching any of the alphas. He just wants to go to sleep and forget anything happened. All the awkwardness and distrust to go away, but he knows it won’t for a while. If the triplets decide to stay with him, he knows they won’t let him out of their sight and they will be overbearing. He closes his eyes hoping he won’t wake up until he is alone so he can make his way back to school but sleep evades him. After a few minutes of sitting there he feels the couch shift as if one of them is getting up, then he hears his plate being picked up and footsteps back to the kitchen. 

“Would it be wrong to hold him right now?” He hears Marcel whisper, “I just want him safe and comfortable in our arms.” 

“I don’t think he’d like it much if we woke him up.” Answers Harry. 

The tv is either muted or turned off as the footsteps come back to the living room. 

“We should move him upstairs.” Edward suggests, “He can’t be comfortable like that.” 

“That’s what I say only let me hold him instead.” Replied Marcel, “We can’t treat him like he is fragile. He’ll lash out at us if we do that.” 

“So, what are you suggesting? We act as if nothing happened Marcel?” Harry whispers angry.

“No, we can’t do that. There is so much we need to talk about. Especially if we want him to heal and feel like he truly fits in our mating.” Replies Marcel. 

He can feel Marcel petting his hair now and he knows it is relaxing for the alpha. 

“I don’t want to stretch that talk out? It needs to happen sooner rather than later. We’ll have to wake him up at some point to take his medicine, maybe we can talk some more then. If he needs his time with the talk we’ll give it to him but we will be having this talk. Tonight. Call the club we won’t be in.” States Edward sternly. Someone gets up but the petting continues so he figures it’s Harry going to call the managers.

I guess I’m not getting out of this conversation, thinks Louis, might as well prepare my part he thinks while he continues to fake sleeping. “Move him upstairs if you want but I don’t want him waking up alone. If he isn’t up by 8 we’ll wake him together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear some feed back. Would you let the alphas off so easy even if it is three almost identical Harrys.
> 
> Also if there is a part of the story you want me to elaborate on let me know. I'd be happy to write another 5000 words about it.


	11. Ch. 11: Vaca (Present Day)

The morning after his drop was not pleasant. He kept tossing and turning eventually giving up on decent sleep around 5 am. His alphas were surrounding him in bed as usual but for now he needed space. It was nice that they thought of a code for when Louis needs something but he cannot believe it got bad again. Louis makes his way downstairs using that bathroom before brewing some tea and heading out to their porch to watch the sun rise. It was a little chilly but after sleeping with three very warm alphas, Louis enjoys it. He thinks to what happened when he was last ignored by his alphas and shutters at the thought of his last week of college. He knew going into a relationship with three alphas would be difficult but the fact that they spent their whole lives together made it harder for Louis to be heard. They know each other so well that even after four years Louis questions how well they know him. Even with their bond created it is still hard for Louis feelings to reach the boys because they feel each other as well. Maybe private time one on one with each of his mates would help strengthen it. They don’t need their bond to be strong with each other because they are alphas who can take care of themselves but they find it useful for work. Louis is the one who physically needs and craves their attention and has to be cared for. Louis was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the door open and he didn’t notice his alpha until Marcel sat down next to him. Louis isn’t sure what caused it but he was always able to talk to Marcel ever since they were just friends in college.

“Sweetheart why aren’t you in bed?” Marcel asks him. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Kept having nightmares from graduation week.” 

“Oh, Louis I’m so sorry. We were such bad alphas but I know you deserve better.” Marcel starts apologizing while pulling Louis onto his lap. 

Louis welcomes the warmth after sitting in the chilly morning air for so long. “What were you thinking about sweetheart? Any ideas on how to make this better?” 

“Just one,” Louis starts unable to look at Marcel so he stares into their yard, “What if I spent more time one on one with you guys? Maybe that would strengthen our bonds. You guys are bonded so deeply that sometimes my feelings are hard to reach.” 

“You want us to take you on dates? Individually?” Marcel asks wanting it to be as clear as possible. 

“Well dates but I was also thinking more.” Louis says with a deep blush reaching his cheeks.

“And what’s that sweetheart.” Marcel asks resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder.

“Umm… well I… I was just thinking we’ve never had… we never did… sex one on one. For me at least it was always a group. Sometimes I’m not even sure who is touching me at points.” Louis admits getting quiet near the then. 

Marcel is silent for a while and Louis turns his head to see why. He is worried that it upset the omega because they are a nest together. What he finds his a very confused alpha staring off into the distance. 

“Marcel? We don’t have to it was just an idea.” Louis says quickly trying to not make his alpha upset. 

“No sweetheart I’m not mad. I was trying to think of a time I had you all to myself but every time we’ve started it someone has joined before the end. I guess you’re right. I can’t believe I never caught it.” Marcel says with a look of wonder on his face.

“It’s just you guys were so good at sharing and being in control during sex I never wanted to say anything but I do wonder if it will be less overwhelming and exhausting after making love to just one of you. I wonder what the connection will feel like.” 

“I love the ideas and will discuss it with my brothers.” They sit thinking for a few minutes before the door opens again and the both turn their heads to see who is there. To their surprise it is both Edward and Harry bringing four cups of tea. Louis is thankful since his cup went cold a while ago. 

They sit down and Harry asks, “What did the sleeping beauties miss?” Louis looks up at Marcel and the alpha understands that Louis wants him to explain his idea. 

“Sweetheart and I have been discussing a few concerns and have a solution we’d like to run by you two,” they nod in understanding urging Marcel to continue, “We are concerned that our individual bonds to Louis aren’t strong enough. That the previous events should have been aware to us through the bond. To solve this, we think going on individual dates with Louis will help. We’d still spend time as a pack but more direct interaction one on one.” Marcel pauses while he lets his brothers think. Louis is grateful that Marcel didn’t throw him under the bus by saying it was all his idea. 

Slowly Harry’s shocked expression goes back to neutral and Edward has a small smile appear. Marcel decides that is the time to drop the shocker. “Along with dates, we think having sex one on one would help as well. Obviously extra protection would be needed but it would help Louis feel closer to each of us if he knew who was making him feel good.” Marcel rushes out before either of his brothers could interrupt. 

Louis is working very hard to keep his blush down and not make eye contact with his alphas. 

“You really want this little one? And you think it will help?” Edward asks. 

“Um it was actually my idea first.” Louis says in a whisper still not able to look up. He feels shifting from the bench and suddenly Harry is on his knees in front of Louis forcing him to make eye contact. When Louis sees his face and he is surprised to see a genuine smile. 

“My lovely wants individual attention huh? I think he just wants it three times as often.” He says in a joking tone. 

Louis lets out a smile and Harry says, “There’s my sunshine. Can’t be morning if the light isn’t coming from you.” He reaches up and plants a kiss on Louis’ face.  
Edward speaks up and says, “I think this will work little one. We’ll start taking you out to dinner one on one and on small dates. No one gets to hog him and time will be even.” He then reaches over and grabs Louis chin who is still staring down at Harry smiling and forces him to look over. “I still want my pact time with all of us together.” Edward says in a strict tone looking from Louis to Harry to Marcel. They understand that he meant sexual and nonsexual. “I think the best time to start this would be at the lake. So, get packing we leave in three hours.” 

Louis is shocked. Usually they go to the lake once a year after much planning so the club is ok. They’ve never taken him on a surprise trip. Edward and Harry stand up to head inside and start on breakfast. Louis is too shocked to move which leaves a stranded Marcel with a lap full of omega. 

“What are you thinking about sweetheart?” Marcel asks when he doesn’t see the boy getting up soon. 

“We never do unplanned trips. I really messed our relationship up if we are doing a surprise getaway to fix it.” Louis says with his shoulders slouched. 

Suddenly he is man handled so he is turned around and straddling his alpha. “No Louis, sweetheart, love of my life. This is not your fault. It is the fault of your three boneheaded alphas who started putting their business in front of the most important relationship of their life. You mean more to us than anything in the world. Even each other. Do not think for a minute this trip is because you have been a bad omega. We’ve been bad alphas and have lost touch with our nest.” 

Louis smiles at the seriousness of Marcel’s reassurance. Then wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck and rests his head. “I love you Marcy. You and your, what did you call them? Boneheaded brothers.” He says letting out a yawn and closing his eyes. “I wanna sleep alpha.” Louis says in his childish ways that makes Marcel swoon and obey his every wish. 

“Sweetheart I want you to sleep but I need you to eat and pack first. You can sleep in the car. Even if you fall asleep before then I’ll carry you to the car.” 

“How about you carry me to the kitchen first?” Louis asks and Marcel lets out a chuckle and does as his omega wants.

Three hours later Marcel is carrying a sleepy Louis to the car. The omega passed out after packing and has hardly moved since. Marcel hopes he will catch up on his sleep and stay sleeping the four hours it takes to get to the lake house. Once they are piled into one car with Louis snuggling up to Harry in the back they set off. They arrive at the lake avoiding most traffic and surprisingly only getting stuck once. Louis woke up on one harsh turn leading to their driveway. He is still rubbing sleep from his eyes as they unpack the car and head inside. The nice thing about the boy’s money is the house is huge. Three floors with the kitchen and commons on the first floor, bedrooms (including the master and hopefully enough room for the pups) on the second, and a bar area/ play room with a deck that leads to the lake. Each floor has a deck but his favorite is the second floor because only the master bedroom has access to it. The lake they live on is a very popular one with a bunch of harbors but the triplets bought most of the land around them so they have no neighbors in their quiet cove. Louis loves it because they don’t get disturbed very often. Since the triplets had it made before Louis mated them most of the house was finished but they agreed to let him change the design of a few rooms. That mainly being the master bedroom and what Louis says will be the nursery. His alphas carry their suitcases to their room while Louis follows. The first thing he does is open the double doors out to their private deck. He smiles looking at their land. It’s like it never changed even though it’s been almost a year. The almost fifty stairs that lead to their dock are in perfect condition, their two-story dock already has their giant float tied to the side with their speed boat and pontoon below it. The kayaks are in the storage room on the dock and Louis can't wait to get them out. 

Arms wrap around him and he smiles up at Edward, “Happy to be back little one?” 

“It’s my favorite place and it never changes.” Louis says looking back out at the water he knows will be comfortably warm.

“It’s changed a bit. We got new chairs for the second of the dock story plus a bed up there.” 

“Are you trying to make moves on your sweet, innocent omega?” Louis asks teasingly while batting his eyelashes up at Edward. 

“Yes, I am,” Edward says huskily, “but I also know how much you enjoyed taking naps out there so we thought you’d like a bed a little more.” His alphas were really trying to make him comfortable. Louis turns in his alpha’s arms and reaches up to kiss him.

Their make out session is cut short when Harry appears, “Fridge and liquor is stocked and we even have a treat for you lovely.” Harry says while producing a jar of omega weed? 

“How much do you expect me to smoke in a week?” Louis asks outraged at the amount. 

“Ohh little one we aren’t here for a week,” Louis looks at Edward confused, “We’re here for the rest of summer.”

Louis’ eyes almost pop out of his head. “TWO MONTHS?” Louis asks so loud it bounces off the lake. “But the club, our house. We can’t just leave it for that long.” 

“There will be trips heading up to make sure everything is good, but we all need the break. Anytime you need to go home we’ll make a trip. However, if you stay at least one of us will be with you, and we’ll take turns.” 

“Besides I can do almost all my work from here with my laptop.” Marcel says making an appearance after he heard Louis scream.

Louis isn’t sure what he is feeling at the moment. Excitement, confusion, mostly overwhelmed. It’s not like he had a lot to do back home. Most of his daily activities revolved around the triplets and their day. 

“There will be one weekend in a few weeks where we will all head back up because Liam and Niall will be coming by. This time it is more business, but we still want you there. Even if you stay in the office.” Edward says making Louis blink up at him. He didn’t think that eventually he would have to go back to the club. He used to love it because of the attention he got from his mates but now that it has a tainted memory he isn’t sure what to think. 

“You’ll be okay Lovely. I promise, my brothers promise that we will take your wellbeing into account first the whole night. If you ever need to leave we will make it happen. Hopefully your idea for bonding will fix our problem. We wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t Niall requesting your presence. The omega said he really liked you.” 

Louis can’t understand why the boy took a liking to him since he was a mess the majority of the night. 

“Don’t decide now,” Marcel says, “We’ve got weeks before then, let’s just enjoy our time now.”  
Louis couldn’t agree more. While still in Edward’s arms he reaches over and kisses Marcel then goes to the other side and kisses Harry and lastly reaches up and kisses Edward. 

“So, what’s first? Float in the water or pick a boat?” Since they had plenty of time to spend there, Louis didn’t mind what they did. Then Edward’s stomach let out a loud growl. “Lunch is first I guess.” Louis jokes. The alphas are happy to see their boy smiling and joking so soon after a traumatic event.

Bonas part about having a property manager is the fridge is stocked with all sorts of food and the boats are full of gas. After eating their fill with sandwiches and chips they get ready and head out on the pontoon boat. Louis reason was he wanted to stretch out on the benches while still being able to get shade unlike the speed boat. They set out of their cove and head towards their favorite marina to see if anything has changed since their last visit. Louis sits near the front of the boat watching the water move out of the way while the wind blows his hair. Harry is sunning himself next to the boy while Edward drives and Marcel hides from the sun. They spend the next four hours driving around having fun. Edward turned on the radio and Louis convinced his alphas to join him in dancing a bit. They floated by a cliff for a bit that is well known for jumping off of and watched different kids jump off it. Suddenly they hear a splash close by and see Harry swimming towards the path up to the top. 

Louis lets out a chuckle as he joins Marcel in the back and says, “Leave the jumping off stuff for the professionals.” In a joking manner that has both his remaining alphas laughing at their college days.  
Finally, Harry climbs to the top looks down below and moves back so he can get a running start. He practically flies off the cliff getting farther out than the other kids do and lands with a louder splash than before. Louis and his mates start clapping for him when he breaks the surface. He gives them a cheeky grin before swimming back to the boat. Louis suggests to Edward that they start moving right after Harry gets in the boat so he doesn’t get any ideas to try flipping or something. Edward agrees and they head to the beach area to watch people. They have fun until Louis says they should start making their way home before they get hungry since it is an hour journey back across the lake. Edward agrees and they begin moving. Louis decides he’s had enough time in the sun and leaves a drying Harry. Instead of joining Marcel who pulled a book out of one of their towel bags he approaches Edward who is captaining the ship. 

“Want some company?” Louis asks him. 

“From you? Always.” He says with a smile and grabs the boy to sit him on his lap. Louis enjoys getting to cuddle the alpha. Edward even lets him move the steering wheel a few times. Soon enough they are pulling into their private cove and docking. 

“Everyone hungry?” Louis asks ready to make his way up the steps. 

“Yeah best we eat now.” Marcel says joining him on the steps. Harry and Edward look at each other with mischievous grins and Louis knows that’s coming. 

“Just don’t drown each other and come when we call you for dinner.” They let out a holler and jump off their dock into the water and start rough housing each other. “I thought I mated adults” Louis whispers to Marcel not like the two alphas would hear him. 

Marcel shoots them a longing glance and Louis says, “Oh just go join them too you big oaf.” 

Marcel gives him a smile and drops all the bags before grabbing a water ball and chucking it at Harry as hard as he can before he jumps in. Louis makes his way upstairs deciding to not make anything elaborate because he wants to join them as well. He makes them some more sandwiches, grabs some drinks and a bag of chips and heads down stairs. He sees them throwing the ball to one another as they go off the water slide and he smiles at the joy and laugher. 

When he gets on the dock Louis simply yells, “food.” And walks upstairs. He hears the alphas getting out of the water and joining them upstairs each of them kissing Louis as they get settled. They enjoy their simple meal while talking about what they want to do while here. 

When they finish Louis goes to clean up, but Harry grabs his hand. “Nope you are getting in the water lovely. I’ll clean up you enjoy the last few hours of the day.” 

Louis gives him a smile then gets pulled towards the steps by Edward. “What would you like to do little one?” Edward asks referring to their collection of floats. 

“I really wanna cuddle while still be in the water.” 

“I’ll make it happen.” Edward goes to their storage room and grabs a big floaty that is almost like a mattress. He then grabs one of the ropes that is tied to the dock and ties the other end to the float so they don’t drift too far off. “There you go. Want to get on first.” 

“No, you can get on first.” Louis replies knowing if he gets on first he will most likely be tossed under the water.

Edward climbs on the float then makes sure Louis is steady as he gets on. The pair relaxes on the float with the warm water around them and soon enough Marcel drifts to them on his own raft and holds hands with Louis as well. Louis is so at peace that he starts to drift off while listening to his alphas heartbeat. 

When he is woken up it is to Edward nudging him saying, “Time to get up little one. I don’t want to hurt you trying to get you up those steps.” Louis lets out a yawn but agrees. He notices they are by the ladder to the dock and that Harry and Marcel are already out and holding towels for them both. Louis climbs out and straight into one of the towels before he gets too cold. Him and Marcel start the track upstairs while the other two make sure nothing will float away during the night. Louis takes a shower with Harry which consists of him mostly sleeping while the alphas cleans him. 

Harry lets out a chuckle when they step out of the shower and he has to help Louis get dressed, “New lake rule: Louis takes a nap at some point in the day.” Louis gives him a tired smile as he brushes his teeth and heads to bed knowing his alphas will be there soon. One day on the lake and Louis is already feeling more loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t be morning if the light isn’t coming from you - Literally kill me at that line. As always your thoughts are welcome and kudos are loved.
> 
> Side note this lake is similar to my visit to Norris Lake if you want to look at how beautiful it is.


	12. Ch. 12: Communication (College Days)

He is moved upstairs to their bedroom and peeks an eye open to see the retreating form that is closing the door softly. Louis then closes his eye quickly because he knows Marcel will be joining him on the bed. He is right when he feels the bed moving then a body close to his and a hand returning to his hair. As he pretends to sleep some more he thinks about the best way to talk to the alphas about the feelings he is having. They are about to mate with the understanding that there will be no pups in the near future. He hopes it will solve some of their relationship problems and maybe he will feel like more of a priority in their lives. As Louis lays their thinking with Marcel next to him playing with his hair he can feel himself falling asleep and knows that he needs to ‘wake up’ and have the talk before he actually sleeps in. His best plan is to wait and see where his alphas take the conversation. He then starts to shift around so Marcel thinks he truly was asleep. He even cuddles into the alphas side hoping that they want to continue with their plan and didn’t agree to it just to make Louis happy. Louis wouldn’t be able to handle it if their relationship ended. Especially because he knows they’d still be together he’d be the man out. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times looking up at Marcel who is already staring at his face. Louis wonders if he had been doing that the entire time. 

“Evening sweetheart,” Marcel whispers so he doesn’t wake the boy up too quickly, “Sleep alright.” 

“Ummhmm” Louis answers while turning over and snuggling more into the pillows and Marcel. 

“You need to take your medicine before you sleep more. Also, Edward wants us to talk for a bit. Think you’re up to it?” Louis knows Marcel is walking on eggshells around him and part of him likes the babying but the other part is getting annoyed because he has issues being straightforward with Louis. 

“Yea that’s fine.” Louis says shortly but while watching his tone. He rolls out of bed and walks to the bathroom. When he gets out he sees all three alphas in the room. 

Marcel must have alerted them that Louis was awake. “Come here little one, we need to have a talk.” The pet name is a good sign and Louis does as he says but wishes that Edward had just asked him instead of ordering. 

Louis sits on the bed between Edward and Harry and wishes he was near Marcel so the man would play with his hair. Guess that he got some comfort from it as well. “We want you to know that we are sorry that he attacked you and that we weren’t there to protect you. We did not know you were feeling abandoned and wished you had said something sooner. We also get that you feel awkward around us know and we need to know what we can do to make up for our mistakes.” Edward starts the conversation with. 

Louis pauses for a moment thinking about everything the alpha just said. “How could you not know that I felt abandoned? Most courtships turn into mating at the first heat or they end in a few months. I couldn’t bring it up because I thought it would be the end since it had been so long past my first heat. Then each of your ruts passed without mention. Slowly you started missing more and more and I figured if I brought up the neglected feeling I would bring about the end of our relationship. And…. And I couldn’t bear the thought of not being with you guys because I know how great you can be it’s just been lacking.” 

Louis finishes full on sobbing into his hands. It’s a wonder that the brothers could even understand what he said through shaky breaths, but everything he said was true to himself at least. They were great normally. It was just the last few months Louis felt left out. It really had nothing to do with sex he just wanted to feel like he was a true and loved member of their pack. 

“We really suck at taking care of an omega don’t we.” Harry states. They did know that most relationships would have either moved on at their point or ended and it’s their fault that they didn’t share their wanting to get the club stable before mating and having pups. 

Louis let out a chuckle at Harry’s statement and said, “You can say that again.” 

Edward pulled Louis into his lap to comfort him while also letting both of his brothers at each side cuddle close. “Little one we could never abandon you. Especially at this point. We’re head over heels about you,” Edward says pulling back a bit so he can look into Louis’ eyes and hope he understands just how serious Edward is, “We messed up by not talking out our future so let’s do it now.” 

“Okay” Louis says in a small breath not looking up from his current curled position in Edward’s lap. Much to his pleasure Marcel continues playing with his hair and Harry has placed a few kisses on his head. If it wasn’t such a serious conversation Louis would be purring from the attention. 

“First things first,” Edward states, “You graduate Friday. We’ll all be there don’t worry. I even have reservations for us at that Italian place close to campus and I confirmed with your mum that she and all your siblings will be joining us the whole time.” 

That’s another thing why Louis loved the triplets, they charmed his mum their first time meeting her and left a lasting impression on his siblings by bringing plenty of dessert when Louis asked them to just pick up a few cookies. “The doctor wants you to still take the heat suppressant until Saturday so your throat can heal.” 

At that comment Louis reaches up and feels his makeup covered neck. It is still sore from the attack.

Harry’s eyes turn a shade darker at Louis’ actions and he says, “Never again is anyone allowed to touch your neck except me and my brothers, and when we do you can be sure it will have our bites on it.” 

Louis shudders at his declaration and Marcel pushes Harry away gently saying “Stop it you’ll scare him.” Edward starts again trying to get his brother to keep calm. 

“If your neck is healed enough we will mate. With your permission.” He adds on looking intently at Louis. 

Louis looks at his lap for a minute knowing they want a response and he says, “We’re a team, right? You guys and me we are all working for a better relationship.” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Marcel answers him. 

“Then I’d like to be asked things more. Not just assumed that I’m fine with it just because I’m an omega.” 

Decades back alphas could do whatever they wanted with the omega and it was assumed that the omega had to agree. It caused a lot of social problems and laws were created to protect omegas and give them a voice. Some alphas still believed in the old ways but they had mostly died out. 

“That was our mistake lovey and we are very sorry we assumed you’d want pups right after mating. We should have been more considerate especially since we aren’t like most packs and you aren’t like most omegas.” 

“It’s not just that,” Louis whispers, “You guys sometimes order me around. I don’t think it is intentional but it still hurts when you tell me to come here and not just ask kindly. I willingly do almost anything you three asked. I just want to know I have a voice and that my opinion matters.” 

The three alphas freeze at what Louis had said and a bit later Louis gets the courage to look up at them. Expecting the worst, he is surprised when he sees shock on Harry and Marcel and tears threatening to spill out of Edward’s eyes. “I made you feel like you had no choice. Like we demanded things of you. I’m so sorry little one,” He says squeezing Louis tighter to his chest, “I never mean it that way. You always have a choice with us. I don’t want you to think for one minute that you aren’t important while making decisions for this pack.” Now Edward was full on sobbing and everyone had shifted to console him. “What if I can’t change my ways and I always sound like I’m demanding you do things.” Edward asks questioning if he can change his ways easily enough. 

Louis grabs his face and forces him to make eye contact. “Then I’ll sass you back until you learn your lesson and drop the habit.” 

“I know you would little one. I love you so much.” Edward says going back to squeezing Louis so hard he has trouble breathing. 

Once Edward calms down enough they focus back on fixing their communication problem. “If your neck isn’t safe enough to mate we will wait until the next heat. It might be hard but we want your neck and voice to be fine.” 

Marcel continues their talk for Edward whose throat feels tight, “When we mate you will stay on your birth control. No more than 5 years but it is best to wait until we can be around, agreed?” 

“Yes, and anytime during those 5 years that I think our pack is ready for pups I can bring it back up, but I cannot abuse that power.” 

“Yes, lovely and after that you’ll live with us. Right after graduation we’ll move you in.” 

“My concern is what will I do while I’m waiting around to have pups. I want to feel useful for our pack.” 

“Would you want to work with us at the club? You’ll have a degree.” Marcel asks. 

“I don’t want to sound rude or ungrateful but I don’t think it’s a good idea that I work with you guys. I don’t mind going to the club and hanging out but I don’t want the responsibility of that or the stress.” 

“We understand little one. What if you found a stress-free job. Maybe just a serving job so you will have flexible hours while still getting out of the house and talking with others?” Edward suggests. 

“That could work. I may take a break before then but I might like it.” Louis agrees but he really wants some time to spend after college with his alphas as a fully mated pack. 

“We will make sure that the club is in good hands next weekend so we spend the entire time with you. Whether we can mate or not.” Marcel says. 

Louis really hopes they can mate and isn’t sure what he’ll do if they deem his neck fragile still.  
“But for now, sweetheart, we’d like it if you took your medication and we had a group cuddle.” Louis smiles brightly. He loves group cuddles because he gets the attention of all of his alphas without worrying about the club butting in or doing work for his classes. He takes his medicine and they pile into bed. It ends up with Louis laying on top of Harry with Marcel on one side and Edward propped up on the other. They talk for three hours focusing mostly on Louis and his upcoming graduation. They all share loving kisses never getting too heated. They talk about what dessert Harry wants to bring to the club and how he thinks they should open for breakfast and serve mimosas with his amazing muffins. Louis pouts saying that more time they will be away from him and they all jump to agree that Harry’s idea isn’t worth it. The pack ends up falling asleep in that position feeling closer together than they had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and thoughts? Leave a kudos if you like it.


	13. Ch. 13: Dates (Present Day)

The rest of the week happens in a similar fashion of them enjoying the quiet of their personal cove and the excitement of being on the open lake. It’s Thursday morning when Louis wakes up to just him and Edward in bed. 

When Louis moves to cuddle more into the alpha while also blocking the sun from his eyes Edward says, “Good morning little one. No going back to sleep. The other two are already making breakfast.” He says in a soft tone while kissing the omegas head. When Louis makes no move to get up Edward chuckles and gets out of bed. He reaches down and picks up Louis who is squirming trying to stay put.

“No.” Louis whines.

“Yes,” Edward replies, “Time to get on the lake. Don’t bother getting dressed go grab some swim trunks.” Louis drags himself out of bed and into their closet. Without looking he grabs a pair of trunks and puts them on. Heading back to their bedroom he sees Edward waiting for him by the door with an outstretched hand. Louis grabs it and they make their way to the kitchen. 

Harry and Marcel are finishing up their breakfast which will be eaten on the top porch overlooking their cove. The sun is fully up and the water is shining as they eat in their bathing suits. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Louis asks between mouthfuls of eggs. 

“We’re going to get the power boat out and go water skiing. Also, there is something new I want to try. Did you see all the people surfing behind the boats? It’s called wakesurfing and I saw the marina had a board. I want to try.” Answers Harry excitedly while Edward nods his head in agreement. 

That’s okay with Louis although he doesn’t like water skiing much because he can never get up, but his alphas haven’t forced him to try again in a few years. He prefers getting on their tubes but only when they aren’t going crazy. If he has his way he won’t be trying to wakesurf either. 

The finish up lunch and pack a cooler for a day on the lake. Louis grabs Marcel and forces him to apply sunscreen all over Louis’ back. He knows no matter what he does there will most likely be a burn after today since their speed boat doesn’t have shade. He makes sure to pack a swim shirt along with a book. Louis carries his bag down to the dock while Marcel grabs the cooler. His other alphas are already down on the boat setting it up and getting the pull rope tied on. Louis grabs his seat near the captain’s chair and keeps his life vest near. He knows his alphas wouldn’t intentionally do anything to harm him but he still worries about their crazy ideas. They set out of the cove with Marcel driving this time because his other alphas are at the back of the boat cleaning up their skis and discussing how to wakesurf. Louis is lost in thought looking at the trees lining the bank when he feels a hand grab his. He looks up at Marcel who is smiling at him and he loses his breath. A few days on the lake and Marcel has gone back to his boyish ways. No longer is his hair slicked back and styled. Right now it is falling softly around his face and Louis is staring at the beautiful man in front of him that he gets to call his mate. Marcel reaches over and places a quick kiss on Louis’ lips before returning to driving. Once they are on the open waters of the lake the stop the boat and Harry throws the skis in jumping in soon after with his life vest on. He grabs the skis and the rope and swims out a bit. He squirms around in the water a bit before finally getting the skis on and facing the same way. He gives a thumb up to the boat and Edward takes over driving while Marcel spots Harry and Louis enjoys his time. 

They are speeding around the lake because it is still early enough that it isn’t packed. Harry is enjoying his time out on the water while jumping over the waves made by the boat. Louis decides to get his phone out and film a video of his actions while also turning the camera towards his other mates who have smiles on their faces. Louis ends the video when Harry gets too cocky and ends up wiping out when he tried to go on just one foot. Edward slows the boat down and turns back to his brother. Once the boat is close enough to Harry, Edward gives Marcel the wheel and jumps off the back with his life vest. Harry hands over the skis and climbs on board the boat as Edward gets ready for his turn. Louis hands a dripping wet Harry his towel and in return Harry gives him a cheeky grin and shakes his hair like a dog. 

“Hey” Louis squeals loudly getting hit with water droplets. Harry stops his antics and grabs the towel and then grabs Louis bringing him closely to give him a kiss. Louis relaxes in his alphas arms and enjoys the attention of Harry’s large hand rubbing his back while holding him close. 

“If you two are done Edwards all set up.” Marcel says to interrupt them. The break apart with a sheepish smile but it changes when all they see is fondness in Marcel’s eyes. Edwards run goes much the same as Harry’s, but this time Marcel is driving while Harry spots with a very content omega sat in his lap. As they are boating Harry wraps his arms along with his towel around Louis’ shoulder so they are in their own cocoon. Soon enough Louis is placing his head on Harry’s shoulder while closing his eyes. What feels like a second later the boat is stopping but Louis realizes he must of nodded off for a bit because they are close to the marina they were in yesterday. Louis pops his head up and sees Marcel helping Edward back in the boat because Harry is still wrapped up with Louis. Once they are settled Marcel drives them slowly through the no wake zone and Edward joins his other mates on the back bench. “Good run Ed.” Harry comments while giving him a quick peck. 

“Yea it was fun. Feels like forever since we’ve done that. I’m excited to get the wake surfboard.” Louis is still a little out of it but decides he wants more attention. He turns his head from Harry’s shoulder and looks up at Edward giving him a pout. Edward chuckles while leaning down and giving Louis a kiss as well. Edward deepens the kiss by pressing his tongue to Louis’ lips asking permission. Louis grants it immediately and unwinds his arms from Harry’s neck to move over to Edward’s lap. At his movement Harry lets out a whine and makes to grab Louis’ waist and keep him close. They silently compromise while Edward and Louis are still kissing. Edward moves closer to the pair and Harry starts peppering his face and neck with kisses. Louis is practically glowing with all the attention he has until Marcel pipes up from the front saying. 

“I hope you three aren’t planning on taking this any further because I could really use some help docking our boat before it gets scratched.” At that comment both Edward and Harry pull back leaving Louis pouting again. Edward hops up to help Marcel and Harry sets Louis down on the bench and goes to help tie down the back. They head inside with Marcel lifting up Louis to Edwards waiting arms to get him off the boat.

“We won’t be long will we?” Louis asks. He was really enjoying his time with the boys and isn’t in the mood to be around others. 

“We’ll be quick lovey.” Harry promises without looking back. 

Just then Marcel grabs Louis’ hand and whispers, “And when they aren’t quick you and I will sneak away for a make out session on the boat.” That leaves Louis smiling and happy. He doesn’t let go of Marcel’s hand the entire time they are in the marina.

The other two alphas are looking at the boards while Louis tugs on Marcel’s hand and points to a hat that had ‘sunset marina’ written on it. It was a light shade of blue with white writing on it and Louis loved it. Marcel is quick to grab it off the shelf and hand it to Louis with a smile. Louis gives him a shy kiss as thank you. 

“You want a snack sweetheart? How about we pick out a bag of chips then catch up to the other two.” Louis nods his head and they walk over to the grocery section still holding hands. 

Louis grabs a can of Pringles then turns around and grabs a lemonade. “Can I get both?” He asks Marcel. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Let's go find the other two.” They make their way to what Louis calls the toy section where the rafts, tubes and anything a person could want for a lake is. They see Edward and Harry in an intense discussion about two different types of boards. 

“This one seems sturdier. Plus it’s adjustable.” Argues Harry. 

“We don’t need it to be adjustable we all have the same size feet. And before you suggest it I am not letting Louis out on this until we know what we are doing.” Replies Edward. 

Marcel steps up and says, “You two make a discussion. I’m going to pay for our items. Be sure to grab a snack because you aren’t stealing ours. We’ll meet you on the boat.” Louis just smiles at the two then decides to make this easier by agreeing with Edward in not so many ways. 

“I like the red one.” Then he turns and walks to the counter with Marcel. They get their items and walk back to the boat. It seems like the Marina is getting busier now that it is closer to lunch. Marcel gets their purchases on the boat then turns and helps Louis climb on. They move to the back where Marcel places their food on the couch and puts the hat on Louis’ head. Louis turns his head up at a sharp angle to be able to see Marcel’s face from beneath the hat and gives him a big grin. 

“You are too cute, sweetheart.” 

“I try.” Replies Louis sassily. Louis wraps his arms around the alpha’s waist while still looking up at him from under the hat. Marcel pulls the hat back as he bends down and connects their lips. It’s nowhere near as heated at the kiss Louis had with his brother earlier but he still enjoys it. Soon enough the boat is rocking because the other alphas are climbing on board. They pull apart and look at the board that was purchased. No shocker it’s the red one that Louis said he liked just to end the arguing. They all get settled while Edward pulls them out of the dock and towards open waters. Suddenly Louis gets worried about their safety. It may be common on the lake but they’ve never done it themselves. 

“Umm you guys know what you’re doing right?” he asks timidly. 

“Yes, little one,” Edward replied while reaching his hand towards the omega. Louis grabs it and gets pulled onto the alpha’s lap. 

“What happens is we weight the boat by filling the tanks with water. That creates the waves. The rope needs to pretty short right at the wave. Then we get up like a ski and toss the rope once we are in the wave. It will take some time just like learning to ski. We aren’t planning any tricks today we just want to see if we can get up.” 

He says explaining the activity calmly to the omega. “We’re going to watch some videos tomorrow to get more information on how it’s done.” Louis feels calmer knowing they aren’t trying anything stupid yet. 

“But first you are going to eat lunch.” Announces Harry. He knows his alphas are right that he needs to eat soon. They can go longer between meals without side effects like headaches. Louis heads back to the cooler and once they get to a secluded area of the lake Edward stops the boat and him and Harry figure out the weight for the boat to be set at. When Louis is done with his sandwich and is just munching on chips they start testing the wave size. Marcel comes up to Louis with sunscreen in his hand and starts rubbing it on his face and arms. Louis’ skin is much more sensitive than his alpha’s. A few minutes later Edward is tying the rope closer while the waves are going with Harry steering so they have the right distance. Before Louis knows it Edward is jumping in the water with the board eager to get going. It starts much like water skiing except he falls the first two times trying to get it right. On the third attempt, he gets up but falls over when he gets caught in the wave. They pull the rope slightly closer and they try again. At this point Louis is very bored with what is going on with the alphas so he closes his eyes and curls into Marcel trying to get comfortable. It doesn’t work for a bit and Louis starts getting cranky that he can’t nap. 

“Sweetheart I have something for you.” Marcel says after a few minutes of Louis trying to get comfortable. Louis opens his eyes to a very familiar silver case in front of him. “I figured you wouldn’t be interested in this and I know you need a nap while at the lake so I thought this would help.” Louis is speechless for a moment. This is what he wanted. Just the little things that show his alphas care and want him happy. It almost makes Louis tear up but that could also be the lack of sleep. Louis opens the case and takes the joint and lighter out. 

He looks up at Marcel with his eyes a little wetter than normal and says a quiet “Thank you Marcy.” 

“Hey why the tears?” Marcel asks while pulling Louis to his chest for a hug. 

“I…I just like knowing you guys care.” 

“Of course we care sweetheart. We care so much. You know I love you right.” Louis just nods his head into Marcels chest while breathing deeply trying to gather himself. Soon enough he lifts his head and is rewarded with a kiss on the lips. 

Their whole exchange did not go unnoticed by Harry. Marcel lights the joint for Louis who takes a few hits and finds himself calming. He gives the rest of the joint to Marcel to get rid of and then stands up and makes Marcel sit in the corner seat with his legs one way so he faces sideways on the boat and Louis lays down on the other bench with his head in Marcel’s lap and his face breathing in the scent of his alpha.

The weed must have succeeded in getting Louis to nap because he wakes up to Marcel carrying him off the boat and onto their dock. He notices that the sun has moved significantly and turns his head to ask how long he was out. 

“About two hours sweetheart. You didn’t miss much. Neither of them could keep going once the rope was dropped, and before you ask they are both safe, no injuries.” 

“Did I get burned?” 

“No sweetheart. When I noticed you fell asleep I pulled a towel across your legs and arms and make sure your hat covered your face.” 

“Good.” Louis says through a yawn. 

“Think you can make it upstairs?” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m gonna shower then get started on dinner.” 

“Okay Louis.” Marcel says with a smirk as if he is hiding something. 

Turns out he was hiding something. When Louis emerged from the bathroom some of his nicer clothes that they leave at the lake were laying on the bed with a note on top. 

_I know boating wore you out._  
_So how about dinner on the dock?_  
_I’ve made your favorite so don’t you worry._  
_Just bring yourself and don’t you hurry. E._

_  
_

Louis had been completely obvious to his other alphas after getting off the boat. He didn’t even notice they were missing. 

“I guess this starts the one on one dates.” Louis says to himself. He gets dressed quickly wearing the black skinny jeans and blue collar shirt that Edward must have picked out. just drying his hair not bothering to style it. He looks out the window trying to sneak a peak of his date. All he can make out is a white tablecloth with two dishes on it a bottle of wine and a candle not yet lit. He walks out of the master suit expecting to run into one of the other alphas but can’t find them so he walks down the steps and out to the bottom porch. Edward is waiting for him at the top of the steps. He is dressed very nice with black dress pants a white shirt and a matching jacket. 

“You look gorgeous little one.” Edward says while offering his arm to lead Louis down the steps. He also places a kiss on top of his head in greeting. 

“Thank you, Eddie. It’s just us tonight?” Louis asks. 

“Yes, the other two are spending time together on their own date in the movie room.” That made sense to Louis since they all could use a little more bonding. Once they reach the dock they climb the steps to the second level and Louis is greeted with the scene he saw from upstairs. Edward guides him to his seat and kisses his hand before letting go. After pushing in Louis’ chair, he sits in his own and offers Louis the wine. 

“So what did you make me?” 

“Mediterranean chicken salad with extra dressing.” 

Louis feels nervous for the first time in a long time while being around one of his alphas. He feels like they should know each other so well but he isn’t sure what will happen tonight. Edward can sense his unease and reaches his hand across the table to grasp Louis’.

“It’s okay little one. It’s just me.” 

“Logically I know that, but I don’t know how tonight will go.” 

“I understand that but now it’s just for us to get to know each other more. And I plan on enjoying having your undivided attention.” Edward says with a smirk. 

Louis gives him an easy smile, but still doesn’t know how to continue conversation. 

Edward gets that so he asks, “Did you ever get to go to a lake as a kid?” 

“Once or twice I didn’t like it very much and they were just day trips. Nothing like you’re cut of heaven down here.” 

“Our cut of heaven.” Edward says cutting him off. 

“Right ‘our’ except you had it before I came along.” 

“That might be true but we planned with the knowledge that you’d come along.” 

Their conversation flows easily talking about the past. Edward entertains Louis with stories of himself and his brothers when they were pups themselves while they finish their dinner. When they are done eating and Louis has had his two glasses of wine he gets nervous again uncertain of what will happen. Edward sees his hesitation and gets up and walks to Louis. 

“Come on little one. We’re going to watch the sunset.” Louis gets up from his seat and follows Edward to the bed that the boys had set up there. It has white drapes around it along with big fluffy pillows. Set get settled on the bed and Louis cuddles into Edward’s side. They sit there for a bit commenting on things they see like the blue herring that flies down to the lake edge. The sun starts to set and while they don’t have a perfect shot of the horizon due to the mountains around them, they still get to watch the sky change to orange-pink. Louis sighs in contentment and moves down a bit so he is laying more and is able to look up at Edward who is appearing over him. Louis’ eyes flutter shut as Edward bends down to give him a kiss which has Louis relaxing further into Edward’s embrace. As their kiss deepens Edward lowers Louis completely onto the bed and hovers over the omega. Using one hand Edward starts cupping his cheek and moving it down to feel the omega. Louis makes a small noise in the back of his throat and moves his arms around the alpha’s neck so he can’t move away. At this point Edward has untucked Louis’ shirt and is running his hand around the omegas torso. His hand is so large compared to the omega that it covers most of his stomach. Their kissing has stopped as Edward moves down to connect his lips with the mating mark he placed on Louis’ neck. While Edward continues his assault on Louis’ neck the omega is lost in sensation of his alpha. When he gathers enough sense, he tugs at the bottom of the alpha’s shirt and gets him to remove it. Before their kissing continues Edward removes Louis’ shirt as well. Louis dick is straining to get out of his pants and he can feel his underwear soaked with slick. He starts thrusting his hips up hoping to make contact with the alpha above him and get relief. 

“Excited little one?” Edward asks pulling away from his teasing kisses around the omega’s nipples. 

All Louis is able to do is make desperate eye contact with the alpha and let out a whine of frustration. 

“I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of my sweet little boy.” Edward reassures him before moving off him completely so he can remove their remaining clothing. When Louis’ underwear is pulled down Edward goes straight for his core. 

“Aww my little one needs so much attention doesn’t he.” 

“Ah huh.” Is all Louis says while nodding his head. 

“Look at his little hole. It’s so wet already. I wish I could just slide in but you need to relax more.” Louis feels a finger poking at his hole. He tries to relax as much as possible so they can continue. Edward slides a finger in without much restraint. 

“That’s a good boy let me in.” he praises. 

Edward makes quick work of stretching Louis open and adds a second finger followed by a third. Louis is so hard he is sure that he could let go at any moment. 

“Let go little one. I want you to cum just from my fingers then you will cum again from my dick.” That plus a bit of pressure against is prostate is all it takes for Louis to be pushed over the edge. He cums with a high-pitched moan and falls completely against the mattress while he tries to get his breath back. 

“You look so good right now little one. Covered in your own cum.” Louis’ erection hardly had time to go down before Edward was pumping it slowly. He was used to it now. Sex with his alphas required at least two rounds. Louis opens his eyes to look down at his alpha unsure of when he closed them. He sees a site that will take his breath away forever. His alpha was in his full nude glory with his huge erection hanging untouched between his legs while slowly pumping the omega’s cock. He then bends down and takes a swipe of Louis’ cum that is drying on his stomach.

“Yum you taste so sweet little one.” Edward says as he continues to clean the omega with only his tongue. Once the omega’s stomach is clean he reaches up and plants a kiss on the boy’s mouth. Louis is able to taste his cum in the alpha’s mouth and it would be a lie to say it didn’t turn him on. Louis starts bucking his hips up to get more friction where Edward is pumping his shaft. 

“Need more. Please alpha. I want your cock.” Louis says knowing his alpha cannot ignore his pleas and is more than happy to take care of his problem. 

“You want my cock. Need to be filled up?” Edward gets a moan in response and decides to take pity on the boy by lining his cock up with the boy’s hole and pushing in all the way in one smooth slow thrust. Louis moans once he is completely full and can feel the cock brushing his prostate. Edward starts a slow thrust wanting to enjoy his time with the omega. They reconnect their lips in a slow kiss. After a few minutes Edward’s thrusts get faster until he is almost punching into the small boy with his huge alpha cock. Louis is letting out a long moan and they are unable to keep their lips together because they are panting so much. 

Edward buries his head into the omegas neck and says “Let go little one. Make a mess again. Cum little one.” Once again Louis is cumming this time with a louder moan. The tightness of his hole finally gets to the alpha and Edward lets go as well letting his knot expand and connect the two together. While they are connected they start to come down from their highs. Edward starts praising Louis telling him how well he did and plants kisses all over the exhausted omega’s face. Louis lets out a giggle after a few minutes of this. 

“Rest little one. You are safe.” Edward says while pulling the covers around them. He stays on top of the boy because he knows this will keep him safe. When a pair is knotted they are most vulnerable and since they are connected outside Edward is taking it serious to keep the boy safe. Louis lets his tiredness consume him and falls asleep surrounded by his alpha and his smell. It wasn’t until he woke up that he realized how much he liked the one on one sex because he didn’t feel overwhelmed and he knew he could take care of one alpha’s needs. Slowly the alpha’s knot goes down and Edward pulls out of a sleeping Louis. He forgoes their clothes and wraps the boy in a blanket to carry him up to their room. Taking his time of the steps. It was an agreement under the brothers that they’d help clean up while someone was tending to Louis so Edward doesn’t worry about the mess. He lays Louis down in their bed and wipes him down with a damp towel before joining him in bed for a long rest.

Louis wakes up the next morning no longer in Edward’s arms but in Marcel’s. “Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?” 

“Yeah,” Louis says rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “But I did miss you yesterday.” Louis admits. 

It was wonderful spending so much time with Edward. Getting to hear his recounts of stories without being interrupted by his brothers. Louis also liked not being overwhelmed at the end of sex. Having less alphas to please made him feel like he did a better job. Part of him knows he doesn’t upset any of the brothers while in bed but his inner omega is always wanting to please.  
“We’ll you don’t have to worry about missing me today sweetheart because it’s just the two of us. Edward and Harry have already headed out on the speed boat to try wakesurfing again and I’ve got an activity for us planned so get dressed, and I’ll get you some food. Be sure to wear gym shoes, swim trunks, and a hat.” Marcel ends getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen. Louis decides to take a quick shower after the date he had with Edward left him slightly sticky. He doesn’t even bother to dry his hair because he’ll be wearing a hat and he sets off to the kitchen to see Marcel by the stove. “I’ve got an omelet for you if that’s okay.” He says when he hears Louis enter. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Replies Louis through a yawn. 

Louis eats his breakfast and the moment he is done Marcel is ushering him out the front door right before grabbing his backpack. 

“So, what do you have planned?” Louis asks. 

“There is something I want to show you. We’ve never had the time to go before but since we have all the time in the world for this I thought an adventure would be nice.” Marcel starts and grabs Louis hand in the process leading him towards a trail that looks a little wild. “It should only take as an hour to reach it.” 

“So, we’re hiking?” Louis questions. 

“Yep I want to show you something that is almost as beautiful as yourself.” Marcel answers giving him a smile and causing Louis to blush. As their walking down the trail the conversation is similar to what Louis had the night before but this time it’s focusing on Marcels point of view. Eventually they get into books they want to read or movies they want to see and Louis enjoys it. He didn’t realize how much he missed just one on one conversations with his mates. Not having to talk over someone else or risk being cut off. They hold hands almost the entire way with Marcel helping Louis over down trees or puddles. They even get to see a deer in the distance. As they are reminiscing some of their more interesting college courses Louis starts to hear running water. 

“Are we close?” He asks Marcel. 

He has enjoyed their time together but being able to sit down and talk is just as nice.  
“Yes we are just a bit further and we’ll be there.” They walk the remainder in silence Louis listening to the water that is getting louder. Suddenly there is a break in the trees and Marcel moves to the side to let Louis see. They are at a secluded waterfall that must run into the lake. Louis cannot believe his eyes. His mouth drops open in amazement at how beautiful it is. The water looks to be even bluer than the rest of the lake and they are completely alone there. 

“How does no one else know about this spot?” Louis asks still staring at the beauty in front of him. 

“Not really sure. Probably because it’s a far hike and not really part of the national park around the lake so it doesn’t get advertised. My brothers and I found it on accident when we were younger and made sure to cut a trail to it. Come on it’s surprisingly deep and warm.” They walk to the bank where Marcel drops his bag and takes off his shoes, shirt, and hat. Louis follows him and they walk hand and hand into the water. Marcel was right it was fairly warm and very clean. They could see the few fish swimming in it. Louis sticks to the edge but makes his way over to where the falls are with Marcel following close and he sticks his hand out hesitantly to feel the dropping water. 

“It is safe enough to jump off of. Leave it to my brothers the experts to test it. But we don’t have to jump if you don’t want to.” 

“Um I think I’m good down here.” Louis says. Just then Marcel wraps his arms around the omega and holds him up. Louis instinctively wraps his legs around the alpha and Marcel just floats around while keeping the boy up. They don’t rough house which is one of the many reasons why Louis loves Marcel. He can keep up with his brothers but he also knows that the omega doesn’t take well to being dunked or splashed. The two feel like they are in their own world floating around. Other than the falls it is quiet and peaceful. Louis is completely at ease with his alpha. 

“Is it bad that I also want to experience this with the other two?” Louis asks feeling somewhat ashamed because this is supposed to be their special date. 

“I don’t think so little one. It is a breathtaking place and I know how badly I wanted to share it with you. We have plenty of time this summer to come back. Plus, Edward was thinking about camping out here one night.” Marcel then lets out a laugh when he sees the face his omega pulled at the idea of camping. 

“Well you three can enjoy camping I’ll be enjoying your nice air-conditioned house.” 

“It’s our house love. You are just as important in this mating as anyone else. Plus, we planned the house knowing you’d come around. So maybe not an overnight trip but definitely a day trip.” Louis heart feels like it is it about to burst out of his chest with the love that came out of his alpha’s mouth. Marcel was always the brother that tried to include Louis the most. Being honest Louis sometimes thinks it was all Marcel that convinced his brothers to court the omega. Nothing wrong with the other two. Most days Louis falls in love all over again with them. But with Marcel it is like they are on the same wavelength. He has his faults and so does Louis but he always tries to make things right. Marcel is also his favorite to cuddle. He’s never told the boys this but he does have favorites for certain things. Marcel for cuddling, Edward for kissing, and Harry for sex. Which might not sound fair but Harry is always wanting to try new things with him which makes it exciting. Louis is banking on a really good cuddle session later that night. He’ll most likely be exhausted and it’s weird because he is looking forward to having Marcel baby him for a little bit. Heck he is looking forward to being babied right now. They are still floating around and Louis has gotten so comfortable he is really just holding on loosely with his arms and has his head resting on Marcel’s shoulder. Louis isn’t tired enough to take a nap but he is enjoying being lazy. It’s what he likes to do in water. Be in it but not really active like his alphas normally do. 

Their silence is broken when Marcel asks, “Want to go under the falls?” 

“It won’t hurt, right?” Louis asks. 

“Nope just like taking a shower with like five shower heads pointing at you.” 

“Okay I trust you.” Marcel maneuvers them over to the middle fall and quickly they go through it so they are behind it.

“Not so bad was it?” Marcel asks while Louis moves his wet hair out of his eyes. 

Now it felt like they were really secluded. No one would be able to see them from there unless they were looking. Marcel found a high enough rock and sat on it with Louis in his lap. 

“Is this trip working its wonders?” He asks his mate. 

“Yeah I feel more confident in our relationship and my inner omega could purr at all the attention and cuddles it gets.” 

“Well I’m down for cuddles whenever your inner omega needs it.” Marcel response while pulling Louis closer to his body. Louis turns his head from watching the falls and surprises Marcel by giving him a kiss. 

“Thank you for bringing me here. The long hike was worth it.”

“You’re worth everything to me sweetheart.” Marcel responses before placing a kiss on Louis’ lips. The two continue to kiss feeling like they are in their own world. Slowly Louis feels his alpha’s cock start to grow beneath his bum and the alpha demands entrance into his mouth. Louis lets him in to explore while playing with the hairs at the base of Marcel’s neck. Marcel removes their lips and tilts his head down so he can start mouthing at Louis’ neck; particularly the bite mark he placed. Louis gets caught up in the burst of pleasure that comes with the bite that he can’t focus anymore. Now it seems that holding onto Marcel so he can’t move away is the most important thing. When Marcel pulls back Louis lets out a whine of disappointment at his alphas actions.

“Hush sweetheart. I need more room to work.” He responds while moving Louis to lay down on the rock. 

The boy shivers at the little water that splashes his body but is quickly distracted when Marcel starts playing with his nipples. He gives them equal attention and love until they are swollen and the omega beneath him can’t stop moving. Louis no longer remembers the cool of the water lapping at his skin because he feels flush from top to bottom. This is something he had never done. In the open was new to him but he found a rush from it. Louis leans up and tries to grasp at his alpha to pull him closer and get what he wants. 

Marcel lets out a soft growl and warns, “I’m here to give you pleasure sweetheart. For that to happen I need you to relax and enjoy it.” Marcel went back to kissing and licking every part of the omega’s body while Louis relaxed once again to the point where he was mewing. From his position Louis was able to hook his leg around Marcel’s waist and pull him closer to the omega could feel the outline of his dick brushing against his hole. Marcel sensed that his omega needed more and decided to move on from worshiping his upper body to worshiping his lower body. Marcel pulls down Louis’ swim trunks enough to grasp his dick. The alpha’s hand almost completely encloses it. Marcel starts with just rubbing up and down the shaft and Louis feels wonderful at the attention he is receiving finally getting more of what he wants. He lets out a moan and arches up slightly when Marcel runs his thumb across the head. He can practically feel the smirk radiating off the alpha. That’s when Marcel decides to duck his head down and start licking up the sides of the shaft while fondling Louis’ balls. Louis has to restrain himself from cumming too soon. He doesn’t help himself when he looks down and sees Marcel already staring at his face. Their eyes lock and Louis can’t help but let out a groan when Marcel takes his cock all the way down. For the alpha, it is not much of a struggle but Louis enjoys the feeling of being engulfed in the heat of Marcel’s mouth. Marcel pulls off and goes to give Louis’ hole some attention. Louis holds up his legs so the alpha has access to the hole that has been dripping slick for the last 5 minutes. 

Soon enough Louis’ is calling out, “Ssstop Marcy, I’m gonna cum. I’m too close.” 

“Go ahead and cum sweetheart. I can’t knot you out here and risk being tied together.” 

“But I want your cock in me. Please Marcy! I want your dick in my hole.” 

“If we do that I can’t knot you. Is that okay?” 

“That just means I’ll have to return the favor and suck you off to finish you.” Marcel lets out a groan at his omega’s words and now it is Louis’ time to smirk. Marcel stands up straight and Louis keeps his legs high as the alpha pulls down his own shorts and presses into the heat of Louis’ hole. Marcel starts a slow rhythm knowing if he goes to fast Louis will climax meaning his time spent inside Louis will be over. Marcel leans over Louis body and lifts him up slightly so he can align their lips. The kiss starts sweet and when Marcel decides to speed up his rhythm he also heats up the kiss by letting their tongues battle. The kiss is sloppy by Louis can feel himself losing control quickly. Each thrust has Marcel nudging his prostate sending shivers down Louis spine. Louis can hear the splashing of the water and the roar of the falls above the blood pounding in his ears. Louis stops holding his orgasm back and lets it roll over him. Louis dissolves into pleasure as Marcel slows down but continues to thrust into him and help him ride out his orgasm. Once Louis’ orgasm is over Marcel pulls out slowly as to not hurt the sensitive omega. Louis takes a few deep breaths and sits up. Instead of going straight to giving Marcel head he starts with just a hand job while he gets his bearings. With one hand, he pulls his swim trunks up and then looks at Marcel. 

“You should sit on the rock Marcy.” He says. Once Marcel is situated Louis is at the perfect height to work on the Alpha’s cock. Louis starts slowly by just licking up and down the shaft tasting himself. He swirls his tongue around the head and goes as far down as he can before gagging. When he comes back up, Louis hollows his cheeks and sucks hard. Marcel was close to his orgasm but which Louis working over his cock it won’t be long. Louis keeps a rhythm of up and down with swirling his tongue around the head every so often for a few minutes. 

“You’ve gotten really good at this sweetheart.” Marcel grunted from above him soundly slightly out of breath. Louis decided to work him quicker to an orgasm by sucking and licking the head of the cock, rubbing the shaft with one hand and rolling the balls in the other. It isn’t long before Marcel cries out and cums in Louis mouth. Louis tries to get most of it but some still spills out of his mouth. Marcel’s cock is slowly losing is angry red look as the rest of his cum blurts out of the head. Louis swallows what was in his mouth. Marcel is quick to gather Louis into his arms and begin to praise him. 

“That was wonderful sweetheart. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah that was certainly an experience.” 

“But a good one right?” Marcel confirms to make sure he didn’t push any boundaries. 

“Yes, Marcy it was good. Very interesting but this is like the most not behind a door I’d ever be willing to.” 

“Don’t say that now Harry has some ideas he wants to try.” Marcel jokes but stops laughing when he sees Louis expression. 

“Hey, you know we’d stop at any point if you’re uncomfortable. This is fun for all involved. If it makes you feel any better I made Harry come out here early this morning and make sure nothing is around. We don’t risk anything when it comes to your safety during sex.” 

“I know it’s just Harry has his ideas you know.” 

“Yeah I know. I’ll ask him what his plans for your date are beforehand and talk him out of any crazy ideas.” 

“Thanks Marcel.” Louis says nuzzling into the alpha’s chest. 

“Come on, let’s clean up in the water, eat a snack, and walk back. I’m sure you’d like a nap.”  
“You know me so well.” Louis says in agreement. They swim out from their hiding spot behind the falls and get all the cum and sex sweat off in the water before getting out. Marcel packed them some sandwiches which they ate on the banks before drying off completely and starting the hike back. Louis lasts for most of the hike but starts dragging. Marcel gives him an amused look before pulling off his bag and having Louis climb on his back. Marcel gets them home quick and Louis is even quicker to pull Marcel into their bedroom by saying, “My inner omega would like a cuddle.” Marcel keeps Louis close to his body as they share an afternoon nap only to be woken up by their other mates returning from the lake and talking about how much they’d learned. Louis couldn’t even be mad because they looked like pups on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!?!?! Double the sex. I deserve a gold medal or at least a kudos. ;)


	14. Ch. 14: Graduating (College Days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey whats up? My work is giving me headaches so instead of solving them I'm posting another chapter. Enjoy!

Waking up the day of his graduation was unreal. The ceremony didn’t start until the afternoon so Louis didn’t want to move from his spot covered by his alphas. They had stayed close since Louis’ attack. Barely leaving him alone so he could study for his last exam. Being with Marcel wasn’t bad because the alpha actually helped him study. The other two were distractions just wanting cuddles from Louis. But he had passed everything, including Dr. Franks horrible class and now his family was on their way to celebrate with him. Turning over he faced Harry who was away and smiling at Louis.

“Are you excited lovey?” He asked in a whisper that was only for Louis’ benefit since the other two were most likely awake and listening. 

“Yeah I am,” he replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “nervous too. What if I trip or do something embarrassing?” 

“Then your alpha’s will make sure no videos or pictures ever show the event.” Harry replies seriously. Which is funny because Harry tripped while walking off stage at his graduation. He didn’t fall all the way but his brother before him and after him noticed the stumble. 

Eventually they get out of bed and let Louis use the bathroom first to get ready. After his shower he barely had to use concealer on his throat. The handprint was almost completely gone. Louis just wanted to make sure his mum didn’t notice anything and blame the triplets. The pain was long gone and his throat back to normal mostly because his alphas focused so much of their attention on it getting better. The other benefit was that Louis glowed under the attention he was given. Edward was trying his best to ask Louis to do something instead of ordering and when he slipped up Louis just stared at him with a raised eyebrow until the alpha apologized and corrected himself. Things were looking up and graduation was something to celebrate along with his heat that they decided would be best to happen two days later so they can celebrate, move Louis in, and make sure they are stocked. Plus having it on a Monday meant they weren’t missing the busy days at work if something were to happen and need their attention. Especially since bonding removes the heat or rut and replaces it with the need to be together. Sex is common during that time but it is unhealthy for anyone in the mating to leave the room. The bonding will make the heat go from its normal 72 hours down to 24 hours which Louis is looking forward to. Over the last week, the alphas have been slowly moving Louis’ belongings into their house until it was just the necessities deciding they want to build a nest for the occasion so Louis is comfortable.

Once Louis is dressed in a suit that his alphas bought for him and went downstairs to join them. He hears them being loud in the kitchen cooking something for brunch and the noise stops when they notice him in the doorway watching.

“Why’d you guys stop having fun? Did I ruin it?” Louis asks questioning their relationship once more. 

Edward is quick to correct him running over to the sad omega. “Never little one we stopped because we lost our breath at how beautiful you look. I don’t know about them but it is hard to keep my thoughts clean when you look that handsome.” 

Louis was quick to blush deeply and accept a kiss from Edward. Following his alpha into the room Harry picked up conversation, “Now as I said before I was so rudely interrupted by the most beautiful omega on the planet.” He said dramatically with a wink at Louis, “to get the fluffiest eggs one must whisk in a clockwise manner.” 

“And as I was saying it makes no difference Harry you are just being melodramatic.” Marcel huffed before placing a kiss on Louis’ head.

“You sleep okay sweetheart?” He asks.

“Yeah I guess. I think I’m unnecessarily nervous.” 

“It will be fine. To be honest I hardly remember our graduation it was pretty boring. Plus, the professors make sure you don’t miss your turn. It will be fine and before you know it we will be wooing your mother once again.” Marcel says.

“Are you going to ask her permission to mate with me?” Louis asks.

It was an old tradition no longer done because they needed permission to mate but to know the omega’s family accepted them and wanted the group to be together. 

“Yes sweetheart we are planning on it. Only if we can get her alone or your siblings distracted. Don’t need your siblings asking about mating details.” Marcel replies. 

“Okay I’ll try to distract them at some point.” Louis says. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. Let your alphas handle it. We just want you to enjoy today and not have stress.” Marcel says to comfort him.

“And that starts with food!” Harry all but shouts while plating a meal for Louis first. 

They start but eating at the table and eventually Louis ends up in Edward’s lap with the alpha feeding him bites from both their plates until Louis can’t eat anymore. 

“Okay lovey we have to get ready. Brunch took longer than expected so we are going to shower at the same time.” Louis frowns at that. Why do they get to shower together and never include Louis. Harry notices his mistake and is quick to fix it. “We aren’t showering together. Just at the same time using all the bathrooms. If we actually showered together there is no way we’d make it in time." He says letting out an awkward chuckle. "Don’t worry it will be just a few moments. If you want you can sit in our bedroom so you aren’t far.”

“I’ll be okay. I thought you were just doing it together without me. I don’t mind being alone for a few minutes.” Louis mumbles.

“We’ll be quick lovey. Why don’t you find out where you mum is and if she needs us to bring anything for them.”

“Okay.” Louis replied and wandered off to the living room while his alphas were upstairs getting ready in a fast pace. They weren’t worried about being late more that they don’t want Louis alone until they are fully mated and happy. They went as far as to make sure one of them were outside his classroom during his exams. 

Edward was the first one back downstairs. “Did you talk to your mum?” 

“Yeah, they are almost here. The only thing they’d like is some fruit for the younger ones. She is nervous they will get hungry during the ceremony.”

“Not a problem. I’ll put some in a grocery bag. Do you need to do anything else or are you already to go?” Edward asks.

“I think I’m good.”

Two hours later Louis was standing with his class about to walk in the doors. They already met with his mum and siblings. They were seated somewhere in the room with his alphas. He heard the music start in a slow procession and knew it’d be a while before he was at his seat since his last name was Tomlinson.

Marcel was right. As usual. The ceremony was pretty boring that Louis hardly paid attention. He was sat by friends because they did it by degree then last name so everyone around him was a business major. By the time his name was called he was wanting it to be over. He hardly paid attention while crossing the stage trying to make sure he was smiling for any pictures and not falling on his face. He made it across the stage with his diploma and did not fall. As he walked down the ramp he noticed his alphas who were all standing while cheering. Giving them a quick smile he finished his walk and sat down. When the ceremony was over he rushed to find his group. Dodging other groups that were trying to find each other. Finally he smelled his alphas and ran right to them. Going straight for the one who was in the middle knowing the other two would wrap their arms around him. In his little cocoon of alphas he felt calm in the chaos that surrounded him. He could make out their praises but just barely. They only let go when he heard his mother.

“What no hug for me?” She questions them. 

In surprise it is Harry that turns around and hugs her tightly. With a shocked look on everyone's face other than Harry’s they hear him say, “Thank you for giving me the best boy a person could want.”

With tears coming to his face, Louis rushing over joining the hug. Once they separate Louis gets mobbed by his siblings who are mostly complaining about how long it took. They shuffle outside trying not to lose anyone which leads to the triplets holding a kid each and Louis holding one as well. They find a good spot for pictures and they get as many pictures as possible with the graduate. The last round is Louis and his alphas.

“Louis why don’t you get a cute one with all of them?” Is mum suggests.

“Cause it’s embarrassing!”

“Too late!” Edward declares, “We are getting cute photos so your mum can show all the other nurses how wonderful her son is.”

Louis stares at his alpha knowing that she put him up to this. “Fine.” Louis mutters.

Edward grabs Louis and lifts him off the ground and before Louis can wrap his legs around the alpha Harry grabs his ankles and they shift him so they are holding him horizontally. Marcel is at his head, Edward is in the middle and Harry is at his feet.

“A little warning would be nice next time!” Louis huffs.

“Try to look happy.” his mother begs while trying to make sure the youngest twins don’t walk off.  
Marcel bends down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “Smile sweetheart and I’ll make sure you get your own cake tonight.” 

Louis perks up at that and looks up at Marcel, “You promise?”

“I’ll seal my promise with a kiss.” Their lips press together in a sweet pg rated kiss which ends with his mother almost squealing.

“Louis that was perfect. You need to look at this picture!” His alphas sent him down gently on the ground and his mother walks over. Louis has to agree that it might be the perfect picture. His alphas holding him up while Marcel and him kiss. Edward and Harry happened to look over at Marcel and Louis for their kiss with fond looks on their faces. It shows so much love in one picture while they are all dress in perfect suits. 

“Hey mum can you not post that picture online and instead just send me a copy.”

“Want to use it for engagement announcement photos I presume.” His mother jokes.

“No I just really want to keep that with us. Makes me feel special.” Louis defends himself.

“Little one you are special. You mean the world to us.” Edward says hugging Louis. 

The group gets a move on from campus driving in two cars to their dinner. The Italian place looked the same as it did when the triplets took him there on their first date.They get a private room this time which is more for the other guests benefit because the younger kids are quite bored after sitting all day. They order a variety of foods and while they are waiting discussion turns to Louis’ plans after graduation. 

Turning to Johannah, Harry answers. Apparently this is their time to discuss mating while the children are distracted by the placemats that were brought out for them. “We’d like Louis to move in with us. To be honest we’ve already began the process of moving him in.”

“Harry you know I accept you and your brothers, but is this relationship ever going to move to the next step. I know you have done everything respectfully. I’m worried that it will turn harmful.” Johanna said with worry in her voice. 

Louis ducked his head knowing what is coming next.

“Johannah in all honesty it did get a little harmful. An alpha determined we weren’t in the picture and tried to harm Louis.” Edward speaks and Harry reaches down to hold Louis’ hand, “Louis was harmed. We were able to get to him before it became life threatening, but Louis was hurt.”

“Lou Bear is this true?” His mum asked looking at him with a face of horror. Then has to mask it when servers come in with their food giving Louis a few minutes to think of how to word his response. Once they leave the kids are distracted by their meals and Johannah fixes her gaze back on Louis.

“Yeah it’s true. But that alpha will be lucky if he can ever walk again. It also made us reevaluate our relationship and have some big discussions about the future.” Louis says not able to look at his mum.

“Johannah we did fail Louis. We were making decisions and assumptions for him and that made it so we almost lost him. We have a new plan for life and that starts with us mating. Louis was put on a mild 24 hour suppressant for the last week so his body could heal. We plan to have him stop taking them Sunday night and his heat starting Monday. Where we fully intend to mate with him.” Marcel tells her stepping in for Louis. “And after that he will be living with us and coming with us nightly to the club. We redid our office so it is sound proof inside and out, and there is a number pad to enter. That is where I do my work so he will be with me and close to the other two.”

“We don’t have plans to let him out of our sight for a while.” Harry says with a smirk towards Louis who blushes. His mum still doesn’t look convinced. 

“Mum I promise this is good. We lost our way. They are still my best friends and make me feel safest when I’m around them. No one else would protect me and love me the way that they do.” Louis says almost begging his mum to accept their relationship.

Looking around at his alphas he sees Marcel with tears in his eyes and he can’t handle it.  
“Marcy come here.” Marcel almost runs over to Louis and wraps his arms around him. The adults in their group can hear the whisperings going on between the pair. 

“It’s okay Marcy. I love you.” Louis is heard comforting the alpha. It’s not a negative thing in society for an alpha to have emotions, but it is strange for them to show emotion them in public.

“I don’t deserve you. You are perfect and forgiving and the best omega an alpha could ask for. I promise to never want to hurt you again.” Marcel whispers into his neck.

“Don’t promise that. Promise me that if it happens again you’ll fix it.”

“A million times over. I promise to never lose you. You are mine.”

They are broken off by a cough next to them. 

“What my brother means to say is you are ours and we promise to never lose you.” Harry says with Edward next to him. That turns into a group hug. 

“You are ours little one. Since decided jumping off a roof was a good way to impress you.” Edward says with a laugh getting everyone to giggle. “Come on guys we need to eat before our food goes bad.” 

“My omega would like to continue cuddles please.” Louis says not ready to let go of his alphas.

“Never let you go.” Edward restates, “Sit with Marcel he needs your cuddles too.”

Once they are all settled again Johannah speaks. “Boys I will not lie I am upset that you let Louis get hurt and that you did not tell me when it happened. You must have proved yourselves if he was to stay. I give you my blessing in mating with a warning that if any more harm comes to my boy you three will pay.” She says with a stirn look which breaks into a smile, “It’s about time this is happening. I expected him to have a pup while taking final exams.”

“That’s the other thing mum. There won’t be pups right away. That’s why they never suggested mating because they thought I’d want pups right away and they needed the club to be steadier before they took time off for family. I’m fine with waiting, we have an agreement in place for when I feel it’s time. I just want to have my family and be together 100%.”

Louis can tell that it is a shocker for his mum but it is what is best.

“As long as you are sure sweetheart. I want it clear that I expect pups at some time.”

“Yes mum you’ll have grandpups.”

At this point most of their dinner was finished and the kids were getting restless again.

“I think it’s time for dessert.” Edward steps in and motions for a server.

They all get an individual piece of chocolate cake smaller than the one they were served on their first date, but Louis piece is slightly bigger than all the other ones and he thinks he knows why. Louis is still on Marcel’s lap so he lets the alpha feed him suddenly exhausted from the events of the day. The talk over dessert is a lot calmer. The triplets take interest in Louis’ siblings and focus on what they’ve been up to. When they are finished and about to leave Johannah offers Louis a present.

“I want you to know that I am proud of you. You did so well with school and making a happy life for yourself.”

“Aw mum. Thank you.” Louis says hugging her. Louis opens the box and is amazed at the beautiful watch inside the box. It has a silver band with the face of the watch a blue that matches his eyes and the hands are silver like the band. “Its beautiful.”

“If we are doing presents I think we have one to give.” Harry says and hands Louis a small box as well. 

Opening it up Louis finds a small house key. “I already have a key to your guys house.” Louis stated confused. 

“That is a key to our new house. One that we want you to make our home.”

“You bought a new house?” Louis shrieks.

“We bought our current one to be equal distance from the club and your school. This one is much closer to the club and a lot nicer as well.” Edward explained. “Less distance for us to travel means more time together. There are also a few more bedrooms for pups. We did sell the old house already so things have slowly been moved but we are giving you full control on setting it up. We want you to nest fully. This is our space no one is allowed upstairs or even near our room.” 

That was common in most households because of how territorial alphas and omegas are to outside scents in their nests.

“I’m so happy.” Is all Louis can say with tears going down his face.

“Well we don’t want you to worry about that until after we’ve mated. All I want you to do tomorrow is pick out our bedroom colors so we can start moving by the end of your heat.” Harry says gathering Louis in his arms.

“It’s happening isn’t it.” Louis look up at him with a look of pure joy and happiness. “We are finally going to be a proper nest” 

“Yes little one. Come on we should get going. Your mom has a long drive and you need to rest.”

“Okay.” Louis says suddenly feeling very submissive. The excitement of getting everything he has wanted in the last three years has make him very calm and willing to please his alphas.

They head out of the restaurant and all of Louis’ siblings hug him before getting into the car. Then his mum hugs him long and only lets go when he promises to call when they are settled.  
Louis gets in the back of the triplets car and clings to the alpha who sits next to him who happens to be Harry. The entire ride Louis has his nose pressed into Harry’s neck to scent him and find comfort. 

That night as they fall asleep Louis wants to feel all of them which ends up with him laying on Edward with Harry and Marcel’s arms around him. Louis is even happier when he wakes up to find them in the exact position knowing that the triplets have been up for hours at that point.  
Saturday is spent most of the day in bed. Edward show Louis pictures of their new house from his phone and Louis picks out a color based on what the triplets want.  
“I want you three to pick the color you want. Don’t focus on me or anyone else. I want to know your opinion. I will also pick a color and then go from there.”  
Surprisingly all three of the triplets picked a cool darker color. Louis had picked a light green but seeing the dark purple he changed his mind. And deciding that their master bathroom should be a silver-ish purple. The triplets all agreed and send it off to the painters with hopes that after Louis’ heat they can buy all the furniture and move in. 

Their afternoon is spent apart. Louis can feel the beginning of his heat coming on and knows what’s about to happen which is making him nervous. Instead of talking about it like an adult he shoved all three triplets out of their room and is currently getting comfort in placing their clothing around the room strategically. The only time he saw them was to run downstairs and demand the shirt that Marcel was wearing. The smell of his heat was slowly spreading throughout their house and the triplets were starting to get anxious. Louis was still conscious, but soon his need will grow and he won’t be coherent. Around dinner time Edward makes the decision that they need to discuss what is about to happen. They head upstairs with a simple meal for Louis since they stocked the house for this weekend. For the first time ever they knock before entering their own bedroom and are shocked at what they found. Louis completely rearranged everything. The bed that was once in between two windows is moved as far as possible away from it. How an omega was able to do that on his own, the brothers don’t know. More pillows than they thought were in the house seemed to be piled up off one side of the bed making it look like the bed was expanded. And there were a mound of blanket and the triplets clothes all on the bed which was now a nest. 

“Louis sweetheart are you doing okay?”

“I made nest!” He announces loudly from his position under some of the clothes and blankets.

“It’s a wonderful looking nest. You’ve made your alphas so proud lovey.” Harry says calmly knowing Louis is in a sensitive mindset and needs reassurance by his alphas. “Can we join you in it?” Harry asks not wanting to upset Louis.

“Yes I made it for my alphas.” At this point Louis sounds like a kid at Christmas.

“Little one we wanted to talk about what will happen within the next 24 hours.” Edward voiced.  
That calmed Louis down. He now looked like he was hiding under the blankets. 

“Sweetheart we just want to be on the same page. This is the first time for all of us.” Which was true because over 95% of heats or ruts spent with alphas and omegas end in mating. The urge is too powerful to ignore so the triplets had never helped another omega through their heat. “Is there anything we need to be cautious about?” Marcel asked.

“Um I guess I just need to be reassured and babied a bit. I usually don’t eat or drink anything during it so I’m starving when I come out, but since this time should be short I don’t think it will be too bad. Just don’t leave me. Even if I’m asleep. I hate waking up alone with need.” Louis rambled off.

“We won’t leave you sweetheart. But that means we need to move some snacks and drinks up here so we can take care of you.” Marcel said. “Anything else?”

“Umm just don’t be mad if I favor someone. I read that sometimes an omega will favor a specific alpha during their heat. And it doesn’t happen all the time I just might seem clingy to one of you and I don’t want anyone else upset.”

“We know little one. We did our research when we decided to mate. All that matters is that we are all here for you and after tomorrow we will be one pack.” Edward did reaching out to Louis hoping he will get a cuddle from the boy who is under a mountain of fabric.

Louis moved out of the fabric and right in Edward’s arms. That caused the room to fill with his sweet scent alerting his alphas to the heat he is going deeper in.

“Also don’t try to hold off your knot. The faster I’m knotted the happier my omega will be.” Louis explains. 

“Now I want you to know that we will not think any less of you after this heat. You are wonderfully perfect now and if anything we will be more in love with you after.” Edward says to reassure Louis about his first time.

“I am nervous. This is the first time I’ll have sex. But I’m really excited for it.”

“Once your heat starts your body will know what to do.” Marcel assures him.

“Can we cuddle until it starts?” Louis asks suddenly scared to be alone.

“Of course. Let me run downstairs and grab everything we’ll need to take care of you.” Harry says. Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head and gets out of bed to grab what they need. While the other two go to their closet and get softer clothing only to realize it had been taken by their omega.

“Little one.” Edward calls out, “Is there any pajamas we can wear leading up to your heat.” 

Blush fills Louis’ face and he stutters out, “I’m sorry alpha. I wasn’t thinking. You can take it all back.”

“No I want none of that.” Edward says. “I am proud of the nest you made and it is staying put. Are you comfortable with us just in our boxers. Jeans aren’t really enjoyable to wear in bed.”  
“Can I add the clothes you take off to our nest?” Louis asks. Him referring the nest as ‘ours’ puts a smile on Edward’s face.

“Of course you can. But first I want you to eat some of that food Harry brought up for you. I’m going to shave then be right out.” Edward says going back into their bathroom where Marcel was showering knowing he wouldn’t be able to do so for at least 24 hours. Unless they all shower together. 

Louis eats almost half the sandwich before Harry walks in with a box of snacks and drinks for them.

“Where can I put the box lovey?” He asks knowing that disrupting the nest can emotionally hurt an omega. 

“On Marcel’s dresser is fine.” He answers. Said dresser used to be right by the door but is now blocking one of the windows. Most likely the omega knowing he will be vulnerable. Makes them wonder what he did in the past to protect himself when he was alone.

Edward walks out of the bathroom then, “You sure you don’t need more food?”

“No I’ll be fine. I’d just like it if you three can come to bed. I don’t think I can be alone anymore.” Louis admits getting more upset as time passed for no reason other than his heat was making him emotional.

They all gather in the bed having soft conversations or just laying there. Louis tries to sleep but the triplets notice him getting restless as the time goes on. He goes from lying under a pile of blankets, to laying on top of Harry. From being straight in the bed to curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed. 

“Talk to us little one. What do you need?” Edward asks holding Louis’ face so he knows he has the omega’s attention.

“I don’t know. I’ve never felt this before. It’s like the burning sensation goes away where you touch me but if you stop it come back ten times worse.” Louis tries to explain.

“Sweetheart we want you to do what feels natural. There is no need to freak out. We love you and this is just another step to prove it.” Marcel says, “Don’t hold back. We want your heat to come right.”

“Right.” Louis agrees. Then starts moving the boys so he has almost his own nest of them holding him close. They stay like that for a while longer. 

  


As time goes on Louis feels his heat grow. In order for them to bond, each alpha must bite his neck while knotting him. Traditionally these happen on the omega’s neck but they can go anywhere. The heat makes the pain subside and the bite close faster. Outside of a heat it would be like any painful bite that would disappear overtime, but since it is during a heat, the scar will remain for as long as they are bonded. Once their bond has settled and they are used to it, it can be used to read the omega’s feelings and in strong bonds, the alpha can calm and reassure an omega. It is also helpful if the omega is in subspace or sub drop so the alphas can bring them back and know what they are feeling before the omega has to gather words to explain it. Not all bonds work that way. Some are just not strong so the pack and not as emotionally connected to their omega. Nonetheless it still shows their claim as a pack to their mate.

To Louis the heat is a powerful force telling him to mate and make pups. No matter an omega’s stance on having pups once they are in heat it is all they want. Even if they are on birth control, their body does not notice it and will continue to try when it is impossible. A heat without alphas lasts around 72 hours. With an alpha it lasts around 24 hours and it’s not as desperate because the omega will be happy and mostly coherent while knotted which lasts 2 hours. The time is extra long because their bodies are trying to procreate.

At one point Louis seems really calm but as if a switch is flipped he starts whining and the alpha’s smell his slick coming full force. Louis starts squirming around throwing off the rest of his clothes and grabbing at the closets alpha’s dick which happens to be Harry. Before the alphas can calm him or reassure him, Louis has Harry’s boxers around his knees and is licking at his dick trying to get it fully hard. All of the Alpha’s cocks had been semi hard for the last hour and once Louis’ scent grew their cocks started to harden. It takes a few pumps from Louis to get Harry’s dick hard and before they know it Louis is trying to lower himself onto it.

“Lovey wait a second. Can you look at me?” Harry asks.

Louis looks up confused as to why he isn’t allowed to sit on the alpha’s cock. The alpha’s see Louis eyes have been blown wide and it doesn’t look like he is fully there. His heat is in full effect. Since it's been 20 seconds and Louis hasn’t gotten a knot he starts whining about to cry.

“It's alright little one we just want to make sure you’re fully ready.” Edward tries to explain. 

Omegas naturally stretch during heat to accommodate the number of knots they should be receiving but they boys are caught off guard and don’t want to hurt their soon to be mate. They alphas have their minds mostly. The only thing they can’t control is their dicks being hard and the knowledge that their bodies are knotting trying to have a pup. During their knotting their mind will go blank which is why nature is able to get them to bond.

They grab Louis’ hands before he can sit down and Marcel checks to make sure he is stretched fully. Marcel gives the go ahead right away because he can get three fingers in with barely any resistance and the omega immediately trying to thrust onto his fingers.  
The alphas stop holding Louis back and he looks almost like a hurt puppy. But is still whining for a knot.

“Okay lovey you can have my knot. Go ahead.” Harry encourages knowing that he is for the first time going to have sex with Louis and it will end with him knotted and mated.

Louis looks back at the alpha cock pointed right at the ceiling and angles himself right over it then thrusts down taking it all in one go. Louis lets out a deep moan and starts bouncing on Harry’s cock. The triplets agree to let Louis lead knowing that the omega is doing what nature says to calm his heat. Still Louis feels deliciously tight, wet, and warm on Harry’s cock. The alpha starts thrusting up to meet Louis which causes the omega to let out a high pitched mew and shutter. 

“More I need more. Please.” Louis begs. He then looks over at Marcel and starts lowering his boxers as well.

“One at a time.” Marcel insists removing Louis’ hand from his pants thus causing the omega to cry out in sadness. 

“I need more. I need your knot!” Louis all but screams. 

The brothers share a look. “Technically he can take two knots and I didn’t read anything bad about two mating at once.” Edward says wanting to give into whatever Louis begs for.

“Please.” Louis whimpers.

“Okay sweetheart. You can get my knot.” Marcel says giving into his request. Harry pulls Louis down so he is laying on the alpha and Marcel situates himself behind Louis. Harry continued to thrust into Louis only stopping right before Marcel pushes in. Louis doesn’t waste any time before he is urging the brothers to thrust into him.

Harry knows better than to hold back so he starts pounding into him and Marcel follows. Louis is blissed out an able to focus on what’s around him otherwise he would notice his other alpha by his side whispering words of encouragement to him. Harry feels his knot growing quickly and makes eye contact with Marcel. The best way for them to connect is to knot and bite at the same time so Louis can rest after until his next wave hits him. They lean towards Louis on either side to get a good area of Louis’ neck. With one more hard push together their knot expands into Louis tying them together and releasing Harry and Marcel’s cum. At the same time nature takes over Harry and Marcel causing them to bite down on Louis’ neck right by his jaw but on either side. A little blood comes out but not as bad as it would be outside of heat and they get to work licking to clean it off. The feeling of Louis’ first knotting plus the extra cock and mating bites send him over the edge and the omega cums all over himself making his tight hole even tighter around the alpha’s cocks. Over the next two hours or so, Harry, Marcel, and Louis will be locked together with the alphas dispensing cum every so often into Louis. Louis is quickly coming back to them with the desire of his heat fading from his first knotting.

When his eyes flutter open he sees all of his alphas looking down at him. Their expressions are a mix of concern, happiness, and in Harry’s case extreme pleasure. 

“Lovey you feel that? We’re mated.” Harry says.

“I feel it. Wow you’re big.” Louis says moving slightly so the knot tugs at his sensitive rim. 

“That would be because you took two knots at once.” Harry teases lightly.

“I did!” Louis gasps trying to turn around to see the other alpha.

“You did good little one. Perfect omega for us.” Edward praises.

“Would you like any food or water?” Marcel asks. 

“Just water. How long did we last?” Louis asks. 

“Not that long. We didn’t want to drag it out and make it more painful. I love you lovey. I couldn’t be happier now.” Harry gushes which causes Louis to give him a sleep smile.

Edward returns to the bed with a bottle of water for Louis. “Do you guys want to try and shift into a comfortable position? Marcel will get sore hovering over you for two hours.” Edward says.

“Yeah we can try just be gentle please.” Louis asks.

“For you, always.” Marcel says. They slowly move so they are laying sideways on the bed with Harry and Louis still facing each other with Louis’ leg thrown over Harry’s and Marcel to his back. 

Edward hands them all some water and they calm down from their high.

“It’s really weird not being in a constant heat.” Louis starts, “I’ve never gotten a break from it before. And now I get breaks and it’s shorter.” 

“We are sorry it took this long for it to happen little one.” Edward apologizes again.

“Enough apologizing for now I want to enjoy our mating especially since I will be able to remember parts of it. How do the bites look?” Louis asks too afraid to touch it yet.

“They’re very neat.” Marcel says. Sometimes the alpha’s nature will be too cautious about hurting their omega which means the mating bite will need twice bitten making it look rough.  
“May I?” Harry asks jestering to the bite. When an alpha gives their biting mark the omega is supposed to feel pleasure and calm when that alpha touches it. As if the omega’s body recognizes its alpha is there to reassure it’s omega.

“Gentle still?” Louis asks. 

“Still for you always.” Harry says copying his brother before giving him a soft kiss on their lips. He then gets closer to study the bite without moving the knot. “It is lovely for my lovey.” He jokes before softly running his fingers across the red lines. Louis jumps slightly at the feeling that spreads through his body. It’s not pain like he’d expect but strong calming sense. The pain came from the tug on his hole from the knots.

“Will it always be like that?” Louis questions how anyone would be able to move if it felt that strong.

“No sweetheart. Just until the bonds settle it will be sensitive then your body will adjust.” Marcel explains, “What do you feel?” Marcel asks as he gently kisses his bond mark.

“Right now its pleasure I have a feeling that’s partially from the knots in me but it definitely feels good. Not like a bite should. I hope it becomes a calming sensation.” Louis explains. “Where do you want to place your bite Edward. We never talked about it before and you may be too late to get your favorite spot.” 

“Well we didn’t think to stray from tradition and just place them on your neck. Is that alright?” Edward asks.

“I don’t mind, but I do want you guys to have easy access.” Louis says.

Conversation flows like that for another hour and a half until Harry and Marcel can feel their knots going down and Louis feels his heat creeping back up. They have about a ten minute break once the alpha’s slip out of Louis when Edward takes the time to clean him up a bit. There is a lot of cum dripping from his hole. But as Edward cleans the sensitive rim Louis’ burn starts again and his cock springs to attention.

“Alphas please I want more. It was so good why did it stop?” Louis questions not fully in his right mind. His head was clouded with thoughts of knotting and pups. 

“It’s alright little one. I’ve got you,” Edward says soothingly, “My knot is ready for you.” Their plan is to encourage Louis to mate with all three of them before he picks a favorite for the rest of the heat. They want to be properly bonded this time and not have to wait. That is why Harry and Marcel wandered off to the other side of the bathroom door hoping that what is out of sight will be out of mind for the omega leaving Edward his time to bond.

“Lay down little one and you’ll get my knot.” Edward encourages which makes Louis jump into action and lay so his alpha can mount him. 

Louis is laying on their bed on his back. Then gets the idea to lift his legs up to his shoulders so the alpha can have better access. 

“You’ll be the death of me little one.” Edward states getting into position then pushing into the eager omega. 

The new cock soothes Louis for all of five seconds before he is begging Edward, “Please alpha. Harder I want your knot give me pups.” Edward doesn’t even try holding back, he knows there will be a time for romantic slow sex but at the moment he is trying to get bonded to the most important omega in his life. 

“Not much longer little one and you can have my knot. You take it so well don’t you.” Edward compliments Louis. Under normal terms the omega would be blushing red but right now he is trying to pull the alpha tighter. “Need my big cock always now. You’ve had it once so you’ll want it forever. I’m going to mark you and you’ll be mine forever. No other alpha will dare talk to you. I will claim you.” Edward says even though the omega can’t grasp what he is being told, the alpha won’t hold back much longer. Four years was long enough he would claim his mate.

When Edward feels the base of his knot start to expand he calls his brothers back into the room so they can be together as a pack for the moment. Once they enter the room, Edward bends down to give Louis a quick kiss before nudging his head up and biting closer to his collarbones and popping his knot. Louis groans with pleasure, cumming on his stomach with his hole tightening, once more at accomplishing his goal. He is knotted by an alpha cock that is pumping it’s seed into him. 

Once again Louis is slowly coming back to himself. Once he is coherent enough he gives a smile.

“It happened didn’t it. We’re a pack.” He states.

“Yes little one, we are a pack. Four years too late but just perfect.”

“I said earlier that I don’t want talk of that during our bonding.” Louis says like a grumpy child.

“Sorry sweetheart we’ve all wanted this for so long. It’s almost unreal.” Marcel tries to fix his brother’s stupidity. 

“I know. But it is real and we are a pack. I couldn’t be happier to lay claim to you three.” Louis says while falling back into the pillows.

The triplets share a look before bombarding his face with kisses causing Louis to squeal with surprise, but have no way to get away. After they stop they share I love yous before rearranging to get comfortable. 

“My very happy omega would like cuddles.” Louis announces. 

“And cuddles he will get once you eat a piece of fruit.” Harry says getting a banana from the box. “We’re here to take care of you through every heat now and that means food so you keep up your strength.”

Louis accepts the fruit and gathers his alphas close so he is touching all of them. Especially Edward who is plastered to his back with his cock up Louis’s stretched asshole, and playing with his mating bite giving Louis’ bursts of pleasure and happiness. Marcel is at his front helping him eat the banana while also pressing kisses to his face. Harry is on the other side of Edward but with a hand stretched around to Louis’ stomach where he can feel Edwards alpha cock pressing. 

They stay like that until the next heat wave comes where Louis takes both Edward and Harry. And then Marcel the next time. It continues until the early morning when Louis falls asleep with the last cock inside him blissed out from the day. The next afternoon when they leave the nest, the alphas are sure to carry a sore Louis wherever he wants which starts with a shower then bath to relax him further. They don’t leave his side for a moment and Louis is preening under the attention and loving his new bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this fic I had just finished college myself and Dr. Frank is totally based off of the worst professor I've ever met. Kudos for teachers being bad?
> 
> That was also the rest of the college days for this fic. Can you believe how far we've come! The end is within sight, but do not cry for I have a surprise at the end.


	15. Ch. 15: End of the Lake (Present Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Be cool be cool. Don't let them see how nervous you are*  
> Sup guys? How's it going? Lol sorry for my weirdness but truthfully I've been holding back on posting this early but I'm so excited!  
> Honestly I think I'm spoiling you guys but the truth is I got started on this chapter and had more and more ideas popped in my head (plus I was really bored at work).  
> So without further ado please enjoy 20,000+ words of communication, talking it out, sweetest alphas ever, Niam, and my favorite smut filled scene in this novel.

The day after Louis and Marcel’s date is spent hanging around their cove. Harry offered to make lunch which involved mostly vegetables. They get the kayaks out and paddle around which Louis loves because they can explore easier. When it was close to 3pm Edward climbs out to the dock and motions for Louis to join him. 

“I have to go to the club tonight little one. It is only for a few hours. They have been having issues with the sound system and I need to remind employees that we are aware of what is going on.” Hugging Louis close to keep him warm.

“But are you aware? I haven’t seen you guys do anything club related.” Louis questioned.

“Of course, we are. I check the cameras nightly and Harry has already placed an order for stocking. Marcel would go crazy if our accounts weren’t up to date. We do it while you’re busy or sleeping. Nothing much has happened we just want to remind employees to keep working hard.” 

“Ohh. Well how long will you be gone?” 

“I’m leaving after my shower and I’ll be back before you’re awake. Now give me a kiss goodbye and join my brothers back in the water.”  
Louis gives him a big kiss since he will be away from the alpha for over 12 hours. Edward heads inside to change and Louis joins the other two back in the water. He feels a little down because they haven’t been apart all week. Harry swims over to him because he is just floating on a raft thinking about how nice it is to have all three of them around. 

“Chin up lovey it’s only a few hours then we were planning a date for all of us.” 

“Yeah all day with you guys tomorrow?” 

“All week with all of us; as long as nothing happens. Even then it would require us all to go back so we’re together for the next week guaranteed.” Louis had stopped pouting half way through Harry’s rambling and was just smiling up at him.

“The best part is tonight being our date.” 

“It is? I don’t remember being asked?”

“Oh, right I almost forgot.” Harry says clearing his voice and sounding very official, “Louis William Tomlinson would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a sunset cruise this evening featuring desserts made by yours truly?” He ended with a wiggle of his eyebrows which had Louis laughing into his raft. 

Leave it to Harry to turn around his mood. “Yes, I’ll accompany you.” Louis says very sarcastically. 

That earns him a splash from his alpha which soon turns into a splash fight when Marcel comes over and joins them. They stay down there for another hour before heading upstairs to shower and have dinner. Louis showers first taking his time to make his hair look nice for what felt like the first time in forever. He decides to ask Harry what to wear first before deciding. He catches him coming up the stairs which is weird because they came up together. 

“Harry how presentable do I need to look for this date?” 

“How about you grab some comfy pants and one of my sweaters?” 

“You brought sweaters to a lake?” 

“Just light ones I know you get cold in this house sometimes. Plus, it’s bound to rain sometime.” Harry was right Louis loved his sweaters during rainstorms or snowstorms or any bad weather to be honest. Louis ran back into their room to get dressed. Harry follows him and jumps in the shower himself. Louis decides to join Marcel in the kitchen once he is done to see if the alpha needs any help making dinner. Marcel is on the porch cooking hamburgers.

“Want cheese on yours sweetheart?” He asks when he hears Louis come out the door.

“Cheddar please.” Louis says behind the gray sweater paws. Marcel adds his cheese and turns to look at him. 

“You look positively adorable for your date tonight sweetheart.” Marcel coos.

“Thanks Marcy. Are you going to be lonely tonight?” 

“Don’t you worry about me,” Marcel says stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Louis, “You have fun with Harry. I just plan on catching up with financials.” 

“Well don’t work too hard.” Louis mumbles in response. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Marcel asks. 

“Did you talk to Harry about what we discussed yesterday.” Louis mumbles. 

That shocked Marcel a bit. “Louis are you upset at all about what we did yesterday? Please I want you to talk to me if you do.” 

“No because I know no one was around. I’m just worried that if you shared our activities with Harry he might get the idea to push it further.” 

“Oh sweetheart, I promise he won’t go too far. I did talk to him and Edward about it while you were asleep and he knows it’s not going to be a normal activity. None of us want anyone to even hear you while we are having sex. That is something private between us as mates. Sure, we do it at the club but we had that room redone knowing that nobody would know what happens in there. That’s how we like it,” The alpha is holding Louis’ face between his hands and is searching it for any sign of doubt, “You must know I was on high alert yesterday.” 

Louis has tears in his eyes at Marcels declaration. Louis feels silly that he is worried that his mate will take it too far. He has unfortunately seen some pairs go farther than pleasant in public and they are usually thrown out of the club in minutes. He also knows it is partly because they are trying to strengthen their bond that Louis doesn’t want anything hurting it. 

“I trust you guys.” Louis says trying to get rid of the tears that threaten to spill over. Just then the door to the porch opens and Harry walks out only in pants with very wet hair. 

“What’s wrong lovey? You felt upset in our bond.” Louis turns to face Harry and he knows his eyes are rimmed red. He then turns to Marcel trying to have him help explain what he is feeling.

“Louis is just needing time to get trust back in the relationship and while these dates are helping I think he is having a bit of self-doubt, relationship-doubt, and anxiety. Am I right?” 

“Yeah” Louis agrees very quietly unable to look at Harry’s eyes. 

“I need to get these burgers off the grill so why don’t you guys talk about it?” Marcel suggests. Harry reaches out to hold Louis’ hand and guide him into the living room. He sits on the couch and pulls Louis to sit sideways into the couch. 

“You’re worried something will go wrong on our date?” Harry questions. 

“Yeah but I’m being stupid about it.” 

“I won’t get upset with what you tell me; if it makes you feel better to have it out.” Harry says trying to encourage it out of him. 

“It’s just, umm well. Edward and Marcel’s dates both ended up with sex outdoors and it was ok because it was very private and the only people with a chance to find us were you two. But we’re going out on the lake and,” Louis gets very quiet then and whispers, “I don’t want us to have sex out on the lake.” 

“That’s what is upsetting you?” Harry asks wanting to be certain he has the right issue. Louis nods his head while looking down. Harry places a kiss to his forehead and promises him, “We will not be having sex out on the open waters. Lovey I could never do that to you. I would go mad if I knew anyone else was able to hear you or see you during that time. I won’t lie that the thought crossed my mind but we cannot afford to purchase the whole lake guaranteeing privacy.” He says with a smile that spreads even to Louis’ face a little. “How about if the mood is right we can try in our little cove and if it’s not I don’t think we have done anything in the showers thus far this vacation.” He says with a nudge to tell Louis that he is completely joking then gets very serious. “Louis, I want you to know that even if it was the middle of sex and you said to stop I would, and I know my brothers would, completely stop and make sure you are comfortable and safe. It’s not a power you get to abuse but it’s there to keep you safe. We love you more than anything in the world. We’d give it all up just to be with you.” Harry sits there cuddling Louis close to his chest. He can still feel the boy is upset through their bond but is surprised to see tears falling down his cheeks. “Love we don’t have to go out tonight. We can watch a movie instead.” 

“No, it’s not that. You felt my bond. Its working, isn’t it? I wasn’t nearly as upset as I was at the club but this time you could feel it.” 

“Yea your right Lou. Our brilliant boy.” Harry says praising him and pressing a kiss to his hairline.

“I’d very much like to go on that date with you. And if you lay on the charm you might get your wish of boat sex.” Louis teased with a smile on his lips. He wasn’t crying anymore but he looked beautiful with his eyelashes wet. 

“Back to teasing, aren’t you?” Harry joked. 

Marcel chose that moment to walk back inside as he hangs up his phone. The two turned to look at him forgetting that he had been outside still with their food.

“If you two are done dinner is ready as well.” The three eat in relative silence. Louis sits between them and keeps reaching out to touch one of them every few minutes. 

“You need a cuddle?” Marcel asks him when they are finished eating. 

“Yeah I guess my inner omega wants more.” 

Harry butts in at that point, “Well it can get all the cuddles it wants from me out on the boat. Right now.” He adds, “Let’s go. Marcy, you don’t mind cleaning up a bit. Or don’t, I can get it in the morning.” He says with a last-minute thought as he pulls Louis towards their room first to finish getting changed into his own sweater then down the stairs. They stop on the last level of the house and Harry grabs a bag out of the fridge. “I promised you dessert, didn’t I?” He says to Louis’ curious face. Louis smiles and they continue down to the dock. Louis is somewhat surprised to see Harry pull him towards the pontoon boat because he knows his alpha favors the speed boat. Harry puts the bag on one of the back seats and starts up the boat. He maneuvers it out of the dock heading out of their cove. Louis is happy Harry suggested a sweater because it can get windy out on the water. Once they are free of anything that could hit the boat Harry reaches out towards Louis and pulls him into his lap. “It wouldn’t be a very good date if we were far from each other.” Harry says and Louis agrees. 

He rests his head against Harry’s shoulder as he watches him drive. When they get out to the open part of the lake there aren’t many people there since it is dinner time and most people don’t know their way around the lake once it’s dark. Harry seems to have a place in mind as he heads to a western part of the lake. Louis just sits back and enjoys the ride. The sun is starting to set when Harry slows the boat down. It is a pretty good view for a sunset better than it is from their house. Louis stays snuggled into Harry not really wanting to talk but just enjoy their time. He feels like they did a lot of talking earlier. 

He does reach up and wrap his arms around his alpha’s neck in a tight hug that is instantly returned. 

“I love you Harry.” 

“I love you too Louis.” 

They don’t say much as the sun sets. Harry suddenly shifts as if he remembers something and he does. When he turns back he had the bag that was pulled from the fridge. 

“That could have been a waste.” He jokes as he gets out his dessert. “I couldn’t decide what to make so I made a lot.” He admits. 

“Is that why lunch took an hour for you to make and was only cut up veggies?”

“Maybe” and he starts pulling treats out of the bag. He has cookies, cut up fruit with chocolate sauce, chocolate covered strawberries, and brownies. “What do you want first?” Harry asks politely. 

“Let’s start with the cookies and brownies.” They dig into the treats and after Louis’ first bite he lets out an unapologetic moan. “I forgot how good of a cookie you make. They are so soft!” 

“You know I used to be a baker.” 

Of course, Louis knows this. Harry brings it up every chance he can. Instead of giving him a response Louis gives him an ‘are you kidding me’ look before moving onto a brownie. 

They munch in silence for a few minutes before Harry adds, “I made plenty. There at the house. Vacation isn’t the same without eating junk food.” 

“You’re very right about that.” Louis agrees while snuggling closer to Harry. It’s starting to get windier as the sun sets. Louis is enjoying the view but does not like the cold. 

“Here lovey get up a second.” Harry says. Louis stands up and makes room for Harry who goes to the back of the boat where the wind is blowing in and puts up the sides used for when they store the boat. He then flicks on a switch and a bunch of fairy lights turn on in the back basking a soft glow over them and the water. “One more thing.” Harry says opening the storage seat and pulling out a fluffy blanket. Louis’ eyes light up brighter than the lights when he sees it. Harry sits back down and puts Louis into his lap. He lets the omega get comfortable then covers him in the blanket. 

“This is comfy.” Louis says, “My inner omega is very happy.” 

“That’s all I want in the world. Well I would also like it if you tried my strawberries and started moaning again.” 

“Harry, you have a dirty mind.” Louis whines. 

“Yes, but I also like making my omega as happy as can be.” Louis swoons at his words and looks up and puckers his lips so Harry gets the idea to kiss him. Harry gets what he wants and grins as he bends down and connects their lips. Harry traces Louis’ lips with his tongue as he goes to deepen their kiss. They make out for a bit and true to his word Harry never tries to take it further. When they come up for air they notice that they missed the end of the sun setting. 

“Oops,” Harry says with a giggle, “I guess we got distracted. Shall we head back?” Harry asks.

“Sure, before people question why we are sitting out here in the dark.” Harry get the engine going and pushes off from the sand bar they stuck to. Harry drives slowly back to make sure they don’t hit anything and Louis stays wide awake the entire way while still being snuggled into Harry’s lap. When Harry makes the turn into their cove he slows down more so he doesn’t hit anything. After successfully docking Harry goes to help Louis out and he notices the boy sitting on the back seat. 

“What’s up lovey?” 

“Um it’s just an idea.” Louis says very quietly. 

Harry steps closer so he can hear the boy who won’t look up from his lap. “What if we um, you put up the rest of the storage sides and turned the lights back on.” 

“Why would I do that?” Harry asks. 

“So, we could stay down here longer.” Louis says with a deep blush appearing on his face. 

“And do wha..Oh” Harry says finally understanding. “You know we never tried those strawberries” Harry says as a suggestion and gives Louis a wink when he finally looks up from his lap. That earns Harry a small smile. 

Harry is quick to get the rest of the sides up and the lights on. It is a little dark on the boat for the omega, but they feel comfortable. Harry grabs the container of strawberries and walks closer to Louis who managed to get the blanket back over himself but offers up one end of the blanket to Harry who gets under it and snuggles close. Harry then offers Louis a strawberry which he eats right from Harry’s fingers. 

“Oh, was I supposed to moan with pleasure?” Louis says sarcastically, “Try again I promise to be good.” Harry lets out a laugh but does what the boy wishes. This time as Louis eats the strawberry he lets out pornstar worthy moans and licks Harry’s fingers clean. Harry gets that Louis is trying to turn him on but little does the omega know that Harry got hard the moment Louis suggested staying on the boat longer. He lets it go letting the boy enjoy his moment and sneaks a strawberry himself. Harry picks Louis up from his seat easily and places the boy on his lap so Louis is straddling him. From his position Louis can very easily feel an erection pressing against his bottom. Louis grinds down gently to create some friction between them. Harry decides to be cheeky and picks up another strawberry, but this time he places it sticking out of his mouth. Louis then moves forward and bites half of the strawberry from Harry’s mouth and they enjoy the sweet treat.

When the strawberry is gone they continue to press their lips together in a heated kiss that continues for a few minutes while Harry feels the smooth skin that belongs to his omega.  
“Lovey I want to make sure you are still good with this. Any discomfort and we can go inside.” Harry questions.

“I’m with my alpha, how could I feel discomfort?” Louis questions Harry in a manner that is meant to boost the alpha’s ego.

“I love you Lou, more than I ever thought possible.” Harry admits while staring deeply into his omega’s eyes. 

“I love you too Harry. So much it hurts.” Louis says before he leans in and connects their lips letting Harry dominate the kiss right away. 

Harry moves them so Louis is laying down on the bench and Harry is hovering over him. After removing their shirts Harry takes his time focusing on Louis’ body. It is so easy to enjoy his alpha’s actions when he knows who they are coming from. Not long after they lay down is Harry reaching down to rub Louis’ clothed cock. The action surprises Louis who gasps and thrusts his hips up to get more contact.

“I’ve got you lovey. I’m going to take good care of you.” Harry reassures the omega below him.

“Harry please give me more. I need it you rough and in control.” Louis moans still trying to get better contact.

“Lovey are you sure?” Harry questions him because they normally take it sweet with Louis. Even when it’s all three of them they never take the boy in a way that could cause excessive bruising or pain the next day. Unless they are in their heat/rut because at that point there is no soft. 

“I need it daddy.” It clicks for Harry. Louis only gets like this when he needs his mates to truly alpha him. To give him the satisfaction that his alpha’s will take as much as they need from the omega and that Louis is the only person that can give them that level of pleasure. By doing that it makes Louis inner omega content knowing that his alphas are beyond happy. 

“Okay omega I’ll give you everything.” Harry says barely above a whisper. He knows that many things can go wrong at this point and spook the omega. So, Harry must be very careful. He also knows that this is not the time for foreplay or focusing on Louis’ pleasure level. Right now, the most important thing is popping his knot as soon as possible. Almost like a heat but with the omega fully aware and wanting his alpha in control. He removes himself from on top of Louis and strips quickly then removes Louis’ pants and underwear. Harry checks Louis’ hole quickly to make sure it won’t hurt them omega and quickly lines his dick up with the hole when Louis starts whining. In a last second thought Harry rearranges them so Louis is on top, facing away and Harry is able to thrust up into the smaller boy. Harry slips in quickly, wincing when he knows the omega is feeling pain. Kissing the mating mark on his neck but continuing to thrust. Stopping then would make Louis feel as if he was incapable of caring for his alpha’s needs. Even with the pain his omega is feeling Harry would admit how tight and wet the boy is for him at that moment. Normally they let his body prepare for sex and loosen on its own but at that moment Harry feels like he is in heaven. Harry doesn’t try to hold back and instead rushes to his orgasm. He feels his knot slip into Louis and Louis lets out a moan followed by “Daddy please! More.” The daddy comment gets him over the edge and suddenly Louis is filling with his alphas cum. Louis is moaning and suddenly his dick spurts its small amount of cum and he goes lax. Harry holds Louis close knowing the boy is in subspace. He doesn’t go in it often and normally won’t stay in it long. Harry grabs the blanket and makes sure Louis is fully covered and warm. He listens to the surroundings to make sure no danger is present and then starts to coax the boy back.

“Lovey you were so good. Only you can make me feel like that. Did you feel how much cum I’ve pushed in you. Doing so well. Come back to me love. I’d like to see those eyes of yours. Then we can take a nice hot shower together and sleep.” Pressing kisses to any part of Louis he can reach.

Louis’ eyes start to flutter as his knot slips out of his hole.

“Alpha?” Louis asks in a daze.

“Yes lovey. I’m right here. You did so well. How do you feel?”

“Light floaty.” These were good answers. One of the positives of subspace if done correctly the omega will feel loved and safe with their alpha.

“That’s good Lou. Want to get dressed so we can head up to the house?” 

“Okay daddy. Can I have other daddies?”

“We can get Marcel. He’s still awake. I’m sure he would love to cuddle you with me. We can have a proper cuddle puddle.”

“I love cuddle puddles. No Edward?” 

“He’s doing work. We can call him if you want to hear his voice.”

“Yes please.”

“Okay lovey can you stand up for me so we can get back to the house?”

“Okay daddy.” Louis says still very submissive getting off Harry’s lap but not walking far. Harry rushes to dress himself and use an old beach towel to wipe some of the cum off Louis before dressing him as well. He grabs their food and the keys to the boat. Helping Louis off the boat and up their 50 steps takes a while but once they are inside Harry calls out to Marcel while holding his hands over Louis’ ears so he doesn’t shock the boy.

“Marcel! Come here please!”

Marcel walks down the steps and immediately realizes that Louis is in the aftershocks of subspace. 

“Sweetheart how was your date?”

“So good. Hazza takes good care of me.”

“It’s easy when you are such a good boy.” Harry says with a kiss on his head. 

“Wanna shower sweetheart?” Marcel asks Louis.

“I wanna shower with Hazza.” Louis says then with an afterthought of, “and Marcy. I want both.”

“Ok lovey. We’ll both shower with you. Let’s go upstairs.” Harry says leaving no room for Marcel to answer.

“Carry me?” Louis asks.

“I’ve got you sweetheart.” Marcel says picking up Louis to take him to the second floor he doesn’t even set the boy down to grab pajamas for them. Harry comes in after dropping the dessert bag and they head into the shower together. It’s an extremely large shower featuring heated tiles, a bench, and water coming from almost all directions. Louis mostly stands while his alphas wash him and themselves. He is leaning from one to the other and they are talking about their day and the club. Louis doesn’t really care because all that matters is his alphas are there holding him close and reminding him of home. They stop talking for a moment and stop washing him. That causes Louis to look up and witness them sharing a sweet kiss followed by a soft “love you” before they look down at their omega and start peppering kissing on his face until he is a giggling mess. They get into bed to cuddle and end up calling Edward while he is driving to the club. He reassures them that their house is in one piece and that everything will be fine. He listens as Louis fills him in on his date with Harry and then falls asleep when they hang up with Edward. He has a smile on his face and love in his heart.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When Louis wakes up he is cuddled next to Edward. Marcel and Harry have left the bed to start their day. But since the alpha drove back to the lake after his night at the club he needs a few hours of sleep. Louis likes waking up with his alphas still next to him in bed. It doesn’t happen often since he needs more sleep than them, but he will take today’s special occasion. He snuggles close to Edward and his warmth with no plans on leaving the bed without him. The rhythmic breathing coming from his alpha is soothing and has Louis practically purring. He stays like that for another hour before Edward’s breathing changes. 

“Alpha are you awake?” Louis whispers.

Instead of a verbal response, Edward bends his head down without looking to place a kiss on his omega’s lips. Louis responses eagerly and the kiss turns heated. Edward rolls over so he is on top of Louis and supporting himself with his arms. Louis wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck and tugs at the base of his hair. Edward grinds his hips down to Louis and they share a moan in their kiss. Edward makes quick work of removing Louis sleeping shirt which belonged to him. Marcel must have known Louis would miss his alpha during the night and dressed him in it. Their clothes end up as a pile on the floor and Edward slowly presses into Louis while continuing to shower him with kisses and affection. His thrusts are slow in deep trying to focus on his omega and give him the orgasm he deserves. Louis’ whines get louder and Edward starts rubbing Louis’ nipples getting them hard before he pulls gently on the nubs. Louis is no longer able to focus on kissing his alpha and instead pushed his head into Edward’s neck and it panting deeply. Louis lets out a louder whine when Edward focuses on his prostate and seizes up when he cums only to fall softly back onto the bed. Louis’ hole tightening when he came gave Edward enough pressure to fall over the edge too just not knotting Louis. 

“Good morning little one.” Edward greets finally, “Did you sleep well?”

“Of course, but waking up was better.” Louis says.

“And why is that?” Edward asks with a knowing smile.

“I got to spend an extra hour in bed cuddling you.” Louis says with a smile.

“So, it wasn’t something else keeping you in bed.” Edward teases.

“No why would you think that.” Louis jokes back.

“Well something worthier than food kept you in bed. I wonder what that could have been?” Edward asks.

“I figured we could eat together. It’s so rare that I wake up with you guys. I wanted to take advantage of it. All of it.” Louis explains. 

“That is very sweet little one. But I need you to eat. Come on let’s go see what we can make.” Edward says sitting up.

Before they can make it out onto the water it starts raining. The storm doesn’t look like it will let up anytime soon.

“Do you guys just want to catch up on work?” Louis asks the triplets while they finish their lunch. 

“No sweetheart. That’s not what this trip is about. We are spending time together. Work is fine without us.” Marcel answers.

“Honestly I wouldn’t mind curling up in one of your laps while you did work. Rain just makes me cuddly.” Louis insists. 

“Yes, but we mind little one. Which is why I am suggesting a movie marathon. Like we used to do in Uni.” Edward says.

“I’m down. We can catch up on all the superhero films we’ve missed.” Harry agrees.

“Okay so movie marathon. I’ll go heat up the popcorn machine.” Louis says getting up, cleaning his dish and heading down a flight to their movie room. It isn’t used often because they spend as much time in the water or on boats and they aren’t really there enough. 

They spend the whole afternoon watching movies. Louis naps while laying across all three alphas at one point. They are pretty good at keeping their hands to themselves and only have a few snogging breaks. 

After their last movie Louis moves to get up but isn’t successful when three alphas grab him.

“Where do you think you’re going little one?” Edward asks teasingly, “I’m enjoying this cuddle.”

“I figured we need to eat more than just popcorn.” Louis says still trying to get up.

“We’ll order a pizza sweetheart. Please don’t go, this is good bonding.” Marcel whines.

“Okay I’ll stay put. But I will have to pee at some point.” Louis huffs.

“Then one of us will carry you.” Harry says with a kiss to Louis’ head. “I’ll order online. Someone pick the next movie.” 

They stayed in their positions until the doorbell rang for pizza. Harry went upstairs to grab it and Louis used the time to go to the bathroom before one of his alphas could carry him there. When he goes back into the theatre room the lights are turned up a bit and they got out one of the tables so they can eat. They don’t even unpause the movie while they eat. Instead they decide to talk. 

“Louis I’d like to hear your opinion if you think this trip is helping.” Marcel prompts him.

Louis had remained mostly quiet while they discussed the news, in his own thoughts. He was shocked when it came to him.

“Um I’d like to think it is working. I mean Harry had no problems knowing I was upset before our date.”

“Even I felt that, little one, and I was half way back home.” Edward admits. “Not a pleasant feeling. I had to call Marcel to know what was going on.”

“Yeah I felt you going into subspace before I realized you and Harry were back from your sunset cruise.” Marcel added.

“Plus, I think I was able to send your reassurance through the bond to bring you back up. Which is why you didn’t freak out that Edward wasn’t there. And I’ve felt your worry plenty of times. You don’t have to worry about us when we are wakesurfing. We are being safe.” Harry adds last.  
Louis is a little shocked at that. His alphas have gotten so much better at reading him. Even from a distance. 

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Louis asks.

“We want to act like normal Alphas. We forgot how much we can sense your feelings and now that they are back it feels stronger.” Edward explains. 

“Your plan worked brilliantly sweetheart.” Marcel praises Louis and pulls him into his lap while he is at it to hug him. 

“Does that mean you know what I’ve been thinking about for a few days?” Louis ask suddenly shy.

“We’ll we can feel that you want to ask something but aren’t ready to hear the response we don’t know your actual thoughts.” Harry says.

“Promise we can have an honest discussion about it?” Louis asks wanting to be sure that he won’t get in trouble.

“Of course, little one. Everything involving you gets your input.” Edward says. “Now.” Finishing it off sheepishly. 

All three alphas look at Louis waiting for him to continue.

“Well um, I’ve been thinking about it for a few days now. Since before my drop. And being on this trip has only made it stronger. I..um… well I think I want to bring up the puppy discussion.” Louis says uncomfortably.

“Okay lovey let's talk about it. Why do you think now is the time?” Harry starts the discussion.

“I’m just really comfortable with our relationship developing the last few days. I know you three won’t have any problems providing or being there for us when we need you. I still want to have your pups. Always been that way. I don’t think it's because I feel like I’ll lose you to the club. I just want to expand our nest”. Louis says not really having an argument other than it feels like the right time. All omegas have the urge to have their alpha’s pups.

The triplets share a look before Marcel speaks up.

“We feel that it's almost the right time sweetheart. Waiting was harder than we thought it would be. Which is why we’ve been putting so much effort into the club. Trying to make a deal with Liam so he can come on as a partner and help us run it. We just need someone else there that we can trust. Liam is trying to diversify so he is not traveling as much once they have pups and it seemed like a good deal.”

“That’s why he was at the club?” Louis asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well we did want to surprise you at first. We have been trying to solidify a relationship with him since you were in college. He’d been to the club before but we thought it might be for ruin once he mated. But there is still a chance since his mate liked you. This next meeting will be more business we promise. Showing him different runnings of the club and the assets.”

“So, if Liam joins on we will be closer to having pups?” Louis asks wanting to hear them say it one more time.

“Yes lovey. If Liam joins on. All we ask is a bit of time for him to get comfortable and the staff respecting his judgement then we can focus on having pups. By our calculation you should have one more heat on birth control then the one after we will try.” Harry explains further. 

“But what if something puts him off from joining?” Louis asks suddenly scared.

“Well we are going to do everything in our power to keep that from happening. But in the worst case where it does. We’ll keep trying there are plenty of other people we can try. Liam just felt like the best fit.” Edward says honestly. 

Louis gets lost in thought after that and Harry suggests turning the movie back on. It’s everything he wanted to hear. That not much longer he will be adding pups to his pack.

Being at the lake with the triplets is great. They continue to spend time one on one and have their normal group time as well. Not all the dates end in sex but Louis wouldn’t deny how good it feels to take care of one alpha knowing their needs are satisfied. Edward and Harry cracked the code on wakesurfing and continue to beg to take the speed boat out every time they go. After a week of being on the lake with no shade other than a towel Louis puts his foot down.

They are standing on the dock as the alphas prep the speed boat for the day. 

“Louis what’s wrong? Your upset.” Edward finally asks.

“I’m not going on that speed boat again.” Louis replies stubbornly, “There is no shade and I already have a burn from yesterday. If you three want to take it out that's fine but I will be staying back and reading.”

“Come on lovey. We have fun on the speedboat.” Harry implores.

“No, you have fun on the speedboat. I sit and watch.” Louis says turning around to the steps.  
Before he can make it far he feels a hand on his arm gently turning him around.

“You’re right little one. You don’t get to have as much fun on the speedboat. We can take the pontoon or even not go out today if there is something you’d rather do.” Edward gives in.

“I do want to go out. You three always have fun and it’s fun to watch. I just feel so tired after spending all day in the sun. Sometimes it’s nice to relax in the shade.” Louis replies already feeling himself give in to spending a day on the boat.

Marcel jumps off the boat to give his option, “Or you know we can spend money and get a new speed boat with a cover. This one is getting old anyway there are much faster and safer models out there.”

Marcel giving Edward and Harry permission to buy a new boat has them glowing and racing off the boat to change and go to the boat store.

“Wait buy a new boat right now?” Louis asks surprised by the turn of events.

“Come on sweetheart. We need to be there to supervise otherwise they’ll buy a yacht.” Marcel says grabbing Louis’ bag and hand before going to the steps.

“Don’t give them bigger ideas please.” Louis begs suddenly not so happy to be leaving their bit of peace even if it’s just for a few hours.

“I promise sweetheart. Plus, I want your input for the boat. Want you to be comfortable.” Marcel says with a kiss to his head. “When they get annoying I’ll sneak you away for a lunch date deal?” Marcel ends with a wink.

Louis lets out a giggle. “Yeah that’s a deal.”

Less than twenty minutes later they are pulling out of their driveway and into the nearby city to look for boats. 

Arriving at the shopping center Harry and Edward lead them in while continuing their discussion of what they want in a boat while Marcel and Louis are walking behind them with their arms wrapped around each other. When the group enters the store, they make a beeline for the boating section. Dodging any more pontoons or fishing boats. There are a few speed boats inside with an outdoor selection as well. It doesn’t take long until a salesman approaches the group. Louis can tell he is an alpha right away and plasters himself to Marcels side. While the alphas have taken turns heading to the club to check in, Louis has hardly left the lake let alone be with other people. Luckily for Louis this alpha seems to be the type to ignore him. Marcel and Louis wonder around the boats occasionally going on one to look around. Louis giggles when Marcel just lifts in him into one. Soon they hear their names being called from the front of the boats and head to their other alphas.

“Marcel, Louis we want your thoughts on these two boats. They fit the needs we have and either of them we can take today.” Harry explains. Louis can see the alpha salesman is nearby and doesn’t have the best expression on his face. 

Edward picks up Louis to put him in the first boat for his look around. Marcel climbs in after. The boat is bigger than their current one but it has a small cover near the middle of the boat. Mostly for the driver but the bench is big enough that Louis would fit as well. Before Edward can explain the features, the salesman jumps onboard and starts explaining features that don’t make sense to Louis like the handling and turning radius. 

Louis blushes deeply when he explains, “Um I don’t really drive the boats so I don’t know what that means.” 

Instead of breaking it down the salesman gives him an unimpressed look and turns to Marcel to further explain. It hurts Louis deeply that the salesman would ignore him especially when his alphas need his input before buying a new boat. Louis goes back to the edge of the boat and reaches for Harry to pull him down.

“What’s wrong lovey?” Harry asks pulling him in for a cuddle.

“That sales guy is just being rude to me.” Louis explains enjoying being held in his alphas arms.

“Yeah he seems the type to not value an omega’s thoughts I say we piss him off. That boat you were just on is the more expensive one but Edward and I don’t like the seats or cover for you. We thought you’d like that one more.” Harry points to a smaller boat down the row that’s light blue. “It goes just as fast and is the same but smaller, but the benches seem softer and there is more room to lay down in the shade.”

“Yeah I’d like that more.” Louis agrees.

“Obviously this guy is trying to get us to buy the bigger one so he gets a bigger commission but I say you decide against it. We’ll make it seem like we want the bigger one and you simply say no and then we buy the blue one looking totally whipped. What do you think?” Harry suggests.

Louis lets out a small giggle. “Yeah let’s do that.”

“Okay I’ll make sure the other two know what’s going on. You go look at that boat and we’ll come over and help you on.” Harry says will a quick kiss to Louis then a pat on the bum towards the boat.

Louis gets to the blue boat and is walking around it when Edward loudly announces so everyone can hear, “Hold on little one I’ll help you on the boat.”

Louis gives him a smile when he approaches and Edward whispers, “You and Harry are being evil. I want in on the fun.” Then shoots Louis a wink before helping him on the boat. Louis already agrees that this one is better. The cover stretches over a larger area and the bench is wider so Louis will be more comfortable laying down. Louis can see that Marcel and Harry are still stuck listening to the salesman ramble off details about the boat they’re on and turns to Edward. Harry is giving off the vibe that the boat is everything and more while Marcel keeps sending confused glances.

“Do I have your permission to be loud and slightly rude?” Louis asks being the picture of innocence.

“I would enjoy it fully little one.” Edward replies with a smirk on his face sitting on the back bench of the boat with his arms spread wide over the top.

“Harry! Marcy! I want this boat!” Louis all but screams through the store. Thankfully it's not too crowded.

Marcel’s face is one of panic, Louis thinks he didn’t have time to get the plan explained. Harry is to the salesman’s back and give Louis a big grin followed by a thumb up.

“Of course, my lovey! You have the final say we are getting this boat for you!” Harry yells back shocking Marcel and the salesman. 

Louis follows through by giving a yelp of excitement followed by a “Thank you Hazza!” Yelled back across the store.

The salesman’s face is one of shock. He missed out on a bigger commission thinking that the alphas would decide. They all get out of the boats and meet up in the middle.

“Little one why don’t you and Marcel go grab lunch at that pizza place across the parking lot and Harry and I will join when we are done. Before you go love grab the sunscreen you want and anything else.” Edward finishes with a wink.

Louis gives him a grin before grabbing Marcel’s hand and walking off.

“Okay what was that about why was I left out?” Marcel asks when they are in the towel section.

“The salesman was rude to me and just wanted a bigger commission. Edward and I agreed that the other boat was better, which it is I promise!” Louis adds quickly. “So, Harry thought it would be funny to make it seem like I had all the deciding power. He was able to tell Edward of the plan but you were being too perfect of a distraction.” Louis says with a smile to boost Marcels ego.

“Ahh now I’m the distracting brother. We’ll I hope you had your fun. But you really do like the other boat?” Marcel askes wanting to make sure that Louis was happy.

“I promise Marcel. The bench was bigger to lay on and it was fully covered. It will be perfect.” Louis says with a kiss.

Louis and Marcel get seated in the pizza shop and order enough food for everyone. They sit on the same side of the booth wanting to cuddle as they wait. They don’t have to wait very long as the other alphas reach the table just as the pizza gets there. 

“All sorted then?” Marcel asks as he plates a piece for Louis before serving himself.

“Yep even had a word with the manager to tell him we didn’t like the salesman’s view towards our mate. Nothing serious just needs to treat everyone with respect. We’ve already got the boat attached to the hitch so we’ll have to drop it in the water before we go home.” Harry explains.

“Can you come here for a minute Louis?” Edward asks remembering to not demand.

Marcel lets Louis out of the booth just for him to get pulled into Edward’s lap.  
“I’m very happy you told one of us that the salesman made you feel uncomfortable. We dealt with it and got to have some fun so it was all worth it yeah?” Edward says looking Louis in the eye.

“Yeah it’s all good. You guys took care of it. Felt nice to know you were on my side.” Louis says.

“Always on your side. Now come on let’s eat some pizza.” Edward says letting Louis off his lap. 

Which Louis does but not before he presses a quick kiss to the alpha’s lips.

“Thank you for defending me.”

The alphas give him a smile as he returns to his seat and their pizzas. Louis finishes before them and the alphas ask if he wants dessert or anything else.

“I think I’m good. I could probably use a nap and cuddles.” He finishes quietly.

The alphas coo at him. “You can cuddle with one of us down to the boat ramp. I think it’s safe if two of us drive the boat back so you can head back with Marcel and nap until we get home and get the boat situated then we’ll head out.” Harry suggests.

“I like that plan.” Louis agrees before he curls into Marcel’s side and closes his eyes.

The alphas finish eating and pay then carry an already sleeping Louis to the car. Louis sleeps the until the car stops and his alphas get out.

“What?” Louis asks confused looking out the window and not seeing their house.

“Just getting the boat to the water sweetheart. You can keep sleeping will only take a minute.” Marcel explains and Louis nods his head as he falls back asleep.

Next time Louis wakes up its to Edward whispering in his ear.

“Little one would you like to wake up from your nap.”

“Are we going boating?” Louis asks.

“If you’d like to. You’ve been asleep for over an hour.” Edward responds.

“Okay let me wake up some more then we can go out.”

“Of course, little one. Would you like me to leave you be?”

“No, I want to scent you.” Louis pouts.

“Only if you promise to not fall asleep.” Edward says not really meaning his words as he is already lifting Louis to his neck. If his omega wants to cuddle then he will get cuddled.

They stay like that for a few more minutes and when Edward thinks Louis fell back asleep due to his rhythmic breathing he speaks up. 

“Okay I’m ready to get up.” Already moving away from Edward’s neck.

“Can I get a kiss first?” Edward asks bringing a smile to Louis’ face.

“You can get as many kisses as you’d like.” 

They share a few short kisses before Edward helps the boy change and apply sunscreen. Before leaving the master suite to meet the other two. Harry and Marcel are down on the boat looking around and rearranging life vests.

Louis gets on the boat with a hand from Harry before he sets his bag near the back.  
“Well sweetheart. You were right it’s a perfect boat.” Marcel says since it was his first time really getting to see the boat. 

“I can’t wait to take it out onto open waters.” Harry says excited.

“Do we want to try skiing?” Edward offers.

“Why don’t we get the big tube out so Louis can have some fun?” Marcel suggests. The alphas turn to Louis looking for an answer.

“Um I mean we can I guess if you want to but I don’t want to go out alone.” Louis says. He has done it by himself before but he likes it more when there is an alpha holding him close. 

“We’ll take turns. I’ll grab the three-person tube.” Marcel says climbing off the boat to their storage on the dock.

“It’s not too crowded right.” Louis asks wanted confirmation.

“Not too bad it is a work day. We’ll stay away from everyone.” Harry promises.

“I believe we have everything are we good to go?” Edward does one last check.

Louis just nods and takes a seat on the bench next to where the captain sits.  
They push off their dock and slowly maneuver out of their cove into the open waters of the lake. Louis has to admit that his first reaction to the boat is positive. Having the wind breeze through his hair while still being in the shade is nice. Getting the new boat was a good idea. They are just out of their area when Edward slows the boat. 

“Right who’s going first?” He says with a pointed look at Louis.

“Okay I’ll go but please don’t knock me off. I just woke up.” Louis says.

“Little one I don’t want to force you to go. I’d love your company on the boat anyway.” 

“I do want to try. I like this boat so far I just don’t feel like hitting the water hard.”

“I promise the only reason you’ll get off the tube is to climb back on. We’ve been hogging the water activities it’s your turn. I’ll drive who wants to go out with him.”

“I want Marcel. He hasn’t done any of the activities either.” Louis points out.

“You’re right sweetheart. I’ll go with you.” Marcel says already grabbing their life vests. They had a lot in case they ever had people join them on vacation but that hasn’t happened yet. Louis has a favorite that is a light blue with green detail which is the one Marcel handed him. “I grabbed it when we got the tube I know it’s your favorite.” Louis rewarded him with a kiss. And they threw the tube out into the water. Marcel and Louis jumped off to swim to it. Hitting the water was surprisingly nice because it was warm and Louis could see ten feet down. Marcel was able to climb onto the tube first but Louis is never able to get on by himself. Marcel reaches down and grabs Louis’ bottom to get him on. It’s how they normally do it but Louis uses it as a reason to tease Marcel.

“You just wanted to feel my butt.” Louis says with a smile.

“I always want to feel your butt.” Marcel admits to make Louis blush which he does. 

Louis gets shy after that and mumbles, “You guys know you’re allowed to touch it whenever you want right.”

“We know sweetheart but we still prefer it to be in the heat of the moment or with your permission. No public groping necessary.” 

“I like it as well. Well when you guys are being nice about it. Not so much when you hit it. That reminds me of punishment.” Louis finishes curled into Marcel’s chest forgetting that they are on a tube in the middle of a lake.

“Always kind touches when it involves you. I love you Louis.”

“I love you too Marcey.” Louis replies with a hug. 

Their moment is interrupted when Harry yells from the boat. “Are you two ready yet?” Followed by a smacking noise and a softer “Ouch” Louis giggles at the interaction of his other alphas and gets situated on the tube. It’s a large circle that is advertised for three alphas or four omegas so there is plenty of room for just him and Marcel, but Marcel still prefers to take a protective stance over Louis keeping Louis on his stomach holding on and Marcel’s legs on either side while holding on. It’s how they’ve always done it since Louis was so scared the first time.

“Ready sweetheart?” Marcel asks.

“Yeah I’m good.” Louis replies and Marcel gives a thumb up signal to the other alphas who start slow until the tug line is tight. 

Louis finds himself enjoying their ride at one-point Marcel sits gently on Louis’ legs and Louis feels safe enough to let go and just be held on by Marcel. As promised Edward doesn’t go crazy fast and Harry keeps his eyes on them the whole time. 

“Still good little one?” Marcel asks over the rush of wind passing them. 

“Yeah it’s good.” Louis says not looking up from watching the water rush by. After about five more minutes the boat slows and they get pulled closer.

“You guys having fun?” Harry asks.

“Yeah its good. Some of those turns felt like I was going to fly.” Louis says with a smile.

“I would never allow it.” Marcel says with a kiss on his head.

“Want to keep going?” Harry asks.

“To be honest I want to know how fast this thing goes but I won’t do that from a tube.” Louis says.

“Alright lovey climb up and we’ve open this thing up.”

Marcel makes sure Louis gets up the ladder easily and Harry pulls him over the edge. From there Harry hands him a towel as Marcel climbs on and they pull up the tube. Louis joins Edward at the captain’s seat tucked in his towel.

“All good little one?” Edward checks.

“You were perfect.” Louis kisses him in thanks. 

Louis keeps his life vest on not trusting the boat yet and they get seated. Before Edward opens it up the get away from the busy main area of the lake so no one gets caught in their path.  
Their new boat is a perfect smooth ride. Louis can completely enjoy it. Being with his alphas as they have their fun, not getting jostled around, and enough room to lay in the shade. The pack only stays out for another hour or so before going back to their cove for dinner.

Their dinner consists of steak made by Edward. They sit around the table which means Louis is happily sat in Harry’s lap as he feeds him food from both plates.

“Alright sweetheart we need to talk business for a minute. Liam is coming to the club this weekend for the final negotiations and we wanted to see if there was any way we could make this feel more comfortable for you. I know it’s only Monday but I figured it would give us more time to prepare.” Marcel says.

Louis is happy they waited until after he ate because his appetite completely went away. 

“Does it have to be a weekend night? The club is so much busier then.” Louis asks.

“Yes, little one. It works better for Liam. We are trying to get him on board and working around his schedule is best.” Edward says sadly.

“I guess just remember our signal and give me a bit of attention. At least if we are out of the office. I don’t think I’d mind it if we are inside the private room but it is still loud in the VIP section.” 

“That’s a deal lovey. But we also want you to realize that we’ll have to go back more often to deal with this and get Liam’s role taken seriously.” Harry says gently. 

They’ve been at the lake a little over a month and Louis has enjoyed the attention.

“What if during that time we went back to the house. It would be a lot less traveling for you three plus I’d still get to see you all daily. Plus, I don’t enjoy the lake as much if some of my alphas are missing. I really don’t mind cutting this short as long as the one on one dates and pack dates continue. Minimum weekly.” Louis argues.

“Sweetheart if you say you want a date some night one of us will take you somewhere special or even just cuddle you all night.” Marcel promises.

“So, are we all set?” Edward asks, “Return to the house Friday evening. Finish plans with Liam Saturday and take our omega on dates for the rest of his life.”

“Yes, as long as somewhere pups are added.”

“By Christmas you will be pregnant with our pups.” Harry says pulling Louis closer for a cuddle.

“That’s all I want for Christmas.” Louis jokes, but they all know it to be true.

After their plans were set it was like time at the lake few by. In an unspoken agreement they always take the new boat out so the alphas could have fun and Louis could relax. Even Marcel tried wakesurfing much to the annoyment of his brothers when he did better than they did their first few runs. Thursday morning has Louis running around organizing things so nothing is forgotten. He likes to have all of his laundry done so it can be put away. Which means he is also trying to clean the triplet’s laundry. Harry catches him running back and forth from the laundry room and their room and grabs him. 

“Slow down Lovey. We’ve got time.”

“I know I’m just nervous to go back and want to stay preoccupied.” Louis says getting squirmy.

“It will be alright I promise. Besides your alphas want to treat you to one last pack date at the lake. Okay so go put swim trunks on, a hat, gym shoes, and grab a towel. Ten minutes deal.”

“You know you guys have gotten worse at asking me on dates.” Louis teases.

“Probably. As long as the dates aren’t lacking I think we’ll be fine. Tell us when those dates start lacking.” Harry says.

“Just keep making them happen and I’ll be happy.” Louis says pulling away to finish his current wash of laundry and get changed for their date.

Instead of them meeting on the bottom deck or by the boat they were by the front door with two backpacks. 

“Ready little one?” Edward asks.

“Are we going back to the waterfall?” Louis asks.

“We’ll it’s no fun if the dates a surprise!” Harry says in a teasing exaggerated voice.

“You know I’m not a huge fan of surprises.” Louis defends himself.

“It’s fine sweetheart and yes we are going back to the waterfall.”

“Okay lead the way because I will never find it.” Louis says gesturing in front of himself.

The alphas lead the way back to the waterfall much like the last time where they help Louis over any trees or tough parts of the path. Louis hears the falls much earlier this time because he is listening for them. When they break through the trees Louis feels at peace because of how beautiful the scene is. 

“Anyone up for a swim?” Edward asks and they all strip down to their swim trunks to get in. 

The water is so clear Louis can see the bottom and all the fish swimming around. It’s just as he remembered and he is happy to get to enjoy it with his alphas. Louis gets in near the shores to swim around and enjoy the pool of the waterfall. Marcel joins him but goes in deeper faster. Louis wants to create what he did last time so he follows the alpha so they can float together. Marcel holds up Louis as they swim around and Louis looks around hoping his other alphas will join them. He notices that Edward is close to the falls but he can’t locate Harry. As if Marcel knows what he is searching for he taps Louis shoulder and points to the top of the falls. Greeting his sight is Harry standing on top in the middle. 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Louis asks getting nervous.

Because Harry can sense his omega he practically yells, “Don’t worry about me lovey. I did this the other week before your date with Marcel.” 

“I wish you guys didn’t try to stress me out.” Louis grumpily says. 

“It will be fine.” Marcel promises with a kiss to Louis’ head.

Harry jumps off the top of the falls and much to Louis happiness he doesn’t try a flip or dive just a yelling scream in. He pops out of the water closer to Louis and Marcel. 

“See lovey I’m fine.” He says getting close to kiss Louis.

“I would appreciate it if you don't risk your life until after we have pups and they are grown. Thank you.” Louis says still not happy.

“Come here lovey.” Harry says pulling him off of Marcel. “Did you guys climb up there last time?”

“No, I didn’t want to jump off.” Louis says.

“You don’t have to jump off. I promise. But I think you’d like the view. And they you can see it's less of a jump than our roof was and it’s into water not sand. Please I really want you to experience it.”

The puppy eyes won over and Louis agrees. It’s a weird hike up the hill to the top of the falls but Louis feels safe because Edward is climbing after him not only to enjoy the view but to also make sure he doesn’t slip. At the top Harry pulls him all the way and Louis admits the view is nice. You can somewhat make out the lake ahead of them but you also enjoy to mountains and the river. 

“Okay I’ll admit it the view was worth it Harry.”

“I’m happy you like it, but I would also like it if you looked over the falls and can see that it's not that bad of a jump. Our roof was worse.”

“I don’t think I want to look.” Louis says. He never actually got close to the ledge of the roof back in college. 

“Quick look then I’ll climb down with you sweetheart. I don’t think we’ll be able to convince the other two to walk down now that they are up here.” Marcel offers. 

“Fine.” Louis mumbles making sure he has good footing before stepping close and leaning over the edge. To his delight it isn’t that far down but there is no chance he would jump off it. The only way that would happen is if he had a life jacket and one of his alphas down there. 

“Okay I looked it's not that far but I’m not jumping. Marcel will you please help me down.” Louis says getting out of the river and back to the route they came.

“Hold on lovey.” Harry says trying to get to him before he marches down the hill. “Just wanted to say thank you. It really is a beautiful view and it was made even better with you here to enjoy it.”

Louis softens at that and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Thank you, Harry, but I really don’t enjoy jumping off things.”

“We know sweetheart. Let's head down so we can watch these two jump.” Marcel says grabbing his hand and leading him down the path. 

Once they get to the bottom Harry and Edward jump off and make huge splashes in the water. Louis decides he wants to go back under the falls and swims that way without his alphas. Being right next to the falls is deafening but Louis bears it so he can go under. The backside of the falls is just how he remembers it. He climbs on a rock and sees his alphas making their way to him and under the falls. 

“All good little one?” Edward checks with him. 

“I could use some cuddles.” Louis admits. 

“I know just the alphas for that.” Edward smirks.

And he is joined by his alphas on the rock. Sitting in one of their laps while being spread across the rest of them enjoying their attention and kisses. They spend over an hour like that making out and enjoying each other not saying much. It ends when Louis’ tummy rumbles demanding food. 

“Ohh I guess I’m hungry” Louis giggles hoping they brought food.

“We have sandwiches in our bag lets go eat.” Harry says helping Louis out of their cuddle pile. 

They eat on the banks and before they can decide to keep swimming or go back to the house Louis falls asleep with his head on Edwards shoulder.

“Are you able to carry him back?” Marcel asks. 

“We’ll take turns. Time to pack up. We’ll have our talk before dinner I guess.” Edward replies.  
They each carry Louis for part of the trip back making sure no low branches hit him. Surprisingly they get back faster than they would have if Louis was walking. Putting him on the couch they turn on the tv low and Harry goes to cook dinner. Since it’s their last night at the lake for a while they wanted a fancy dinner for all of them on the dock. 

“Little one you need to wake up. If you don’t you won’t sleep tonight.” Edward says gently urging Louis awake.

“Aww we left the waterfall. I liked it there.” Louis whines noticing his surroundings.

“Don’t worry lovey we’ll go back every time we visit.” Harry promises. “Are you awake enough to have a quick talk?”

“I am now.” Louis mumbles sitting up.

“We just want you to know that we sense your anxiety about returning to the club and we want you to know you have every right to feel that way, but we will be focusing on you. Your happiness and safety are most important.” Edward says.

“I know. I guess at this point I just want it over with. I’ll be on good behavior, but I won’t be happy about it.”

“We know sweetheart. In this instance that is okay. We get it. This is a situation I wish we didn’t have to put you in but if you think you are sitting anywhere but our laps and that I don’t have plans to carry you through the club you are wrong.” Marcel says with a smile and a kiss pressed to Louis nose. “We love you sweetheart. This vacation solved a lot of our issues which brings us to our second point. Is there anything you feel we haven’t fixed at this point that would be good to focus on?”

“Um just keep with the attention and dates. I’m sure there are times when you want to be alone with me just like there are times I want to be alone with one of you. I guess… I mean… Could I treat you three to dates individually? I just have some ideas of what you’d like.” Louis suggests.

At that moment Harry forces himself onto Louis’ lap causing all the air to leave his body. “My lovey wants to take me out for a night on the town. How could I resist?” Harry questions outlandishly with an overly dramatic kiss pressed to Louis lips.

“Harry you’re squishing me.” Harry jumps from his lap. 

“Yes, dates with one of you or the whole pack. I just want to treat you guys to some fun things. And I have a few ideas.” Louis says as he gets his air back.

“We’d love that little one. Whenever you want a date just tell us. I’m sure we’ll jump at the chance. It’s not every day you have the hottest guy asking for your attention.” Edward says with a wink and for once instead of blushing Louis leans in and gives him a kiss. When Louis pushes the kiss further, Edward pulls back and says, “That will have to wait until after dinner little one.” With smirk on his face.

“Fine what's for dinner anyway?” If he isn’t getting a kiss he is getting food. 

“It will be ready in about two hours little one. Sorry I’m going all out for really good marinated steak.” Harry says.

“Well it better be worth it.” Louis says without any heat. “What are we doing until then?” 

“Well we kinda need to pack. We want to leave in the morning so you can get situated at home before spending all night at the club.” Marcel says.

“Yeah your right. I still have to finish laundry. I won’t be happy until it's all put away. I hate unpacking.” Louis complains getting up to deal with the mess ahead of him.

“I know sweetheart, we’ll try to make it easy on you.” Marcel promises.

For the next two hours Louis is cleaning and sorting clothing trying to make it easy for when they get home. It doesn’t really matter what bag things end up in since they will go in the same closet but he doesn’t want to lose anything in the shuffle. 

“Louis lovey it’s time for dinner.” Harry says popping his head in the bedroom. “Do you still have the purple sweater out? We’re eating outside.”

“Yeah I can grab it.” Louis says pulling it on and grabbing Harry’s hand for the walk down. His other alphas are already at the table that is set and ready for their dinner. 

“One last date at the lake, yeah.” Harry says to him as they climb up the steps to the second level of the dock. 

Marcel pulls out his chair and Edward pours them all a glass of wine. Louis likes getting served by his alphas and wonders how long it will be until they have him in their laps feeding him.  
Dinner is delicious and Louis asks them questions about their childhood wanting to know how the stories go when they are all together. That causes them teasing each other and a highly entertaining night for Louis. It's just like their college days when they met. The difference is years of experience and the love in the air. Louis knows they are giving him more wine and at one-point Harry offers to get him some weed which Louis denies knowing he will fall asleep missing out if he does. Once dessert is served Louis is surprised he hasn’t been pulled onto someone's lap but that doesn’t last long when they pull out the strawberries dipped in chocolate.

“You didn’t Harry.”

“I did. I know you love them so I dipped them twice!” 

“You treat me so good.” Louis says making the deciding factor that he wants to be on one of their laps so he gets up, climbs over Harry to sit on his lap. 

“I prefer it when you feed them to me.” Louis says batting his eyes in a flirtatious manner. 

“I have a better idea,” Edward speaks up before they can start. “Let's move this to the bedroom so it doesn’t get interrupted.

They all agree that that was a good idea and move to go upstairs not bothering with cleaning up their dinner. One of the alphas will come back later.

When they get to their room Louis immediately starts striping by removing his shoes, socks, and sweater before his alphas can help him.

“How would you like it lovey?” Harry asks.

That causes Louis to pause. Normally their sex happens fast in a flood of bodies and emotions.  
“Can we try slow and sweet?” Louis asks wanting to spread it out.

“Anything you want.” Harry promises before removing his shirt. He then does the same technique as last time with part of the strawberry in his mouth and lets Louis eat the other half before their lips meet in a kiss. He moves Louis to the bed keeping their lips attached to the best of his abilities. 

“Actually, can we try something else?” Marcel asks. Harry and Louis stop their kissing and look up at Marcel waiting to hear him.

“It’s just I know we have an omega and we love you Louis, but before him we would make love to each other. I’m hoping we could maybe do both.” Marcel tries to explain.

“You mean you want to get fucked by one of us while the other is fucking Louis?” Edward asks bluntly wanting it clarified. Them talking about Louis and Marcel getting fucked at the same time turns Louis on in a manner that he didn’t think of before. 

“I mean you can switch,” Marcel squeaks, “and only if Louis is okay with it.” 

The heads in the room turn to Louis to see his thoughts. 

“I think it’s hot. My cock is throbbing now. You might have just found a new kink for me Marcy.” Louis says using the nickname knowing that babying him will make it easier for him to get fucked.

Marcel blushes at Louis’ words.

“I think that’s a yes. Everyone get rid of the rest of your clothes.” Edward demands. Harry and Marcel are quick to strip but Louis folds his arms and looks at the alpha with a raised eyebrow. 

“I demanded, didn’t I?” Edward guesses by the look on his mate’s face. “Can everyone strip please so I can put my knot in you?” Edward says to try again. Louis raises his eyebrow again but does as he say. 

Since Louis is an omega he produces slick easily and is pretty much ready for an alpha to knot him. Marcel on the other hand has to be prepped. Louis and Marcel are laying on their backs on the bed with the other two staring down at them. Edward gets the lube out and spreads it on his fingers then one of Harry’s when he whines and then Louis sits up wanting to try it as well. 

“Can I try Marcy?”

Marcel lets out a shaky breath at the idea of his omega prepping him. It’s not taboo but not a common practice.

“Yeah sweetheart you can help.” Marcel says granting permission. 

Edward lubes up Louis’ finger and nods letting him press in first. 

It’s a strange feeling for Louis. Every time he’s fingered himself his hole was producing slick and giving away to make room. Marcel’s was tight and hot. Louis was concerned it wasn’t wet enough for him to be comfortable.

“Sweetheart I am an alpha. I can handle the pain.” Marcel encourages when he knows Louis wants to back out. At that point Louis nods his head and keeps pushing in. He wiggles his finger trying to stretch out the alphas hole or at least find his prostate to give him some pleasure. Louis feels out of his element and unsure of how to go about. Looking up at Edward for direction the alpha kisses him then presses in one of his own fingers. Marcel moans loudly at the new feeling and Louis’ body produces more slick. Edward starts doing more of the work to prep Marcel while Louis adjust to the feeling of being inside his alpha the new experience is turning Louis on more than he thought. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Harry says from the side watching. “What if Louis fucks Marcel to prep him. I mean this is no offensive way lovey but your penis isn’t very big and won’t hurt as much as ours. You aren’t made for that.” Louis nods in agreement. “I just think it will be very hot to watch.”

“I wouldn’t know what to do.” Louis admits. He doesn’t find it insulting, but is open to the idea.

“We’ll help lovey but I think it’s up to Marcel. What do you say Marcy? Want to get fucked by your omega before getting fucked by an alpha knot?”

The pleasure of getting stretched for the first time in a while has clouded Marcel’s mind and before he can answer Edward rubs his finger right on his prostate making him groan in pleasure. 

“He’d probably hit your prostate with his tip every thrust.” Edward points out.

“Yeah okay we can try.”

“You sure Marcey?” Louis asks not fully sure of his own abilities. 

“I trust you love. This trip was all about connecting with each other. If we decide it’s not for us then we have two other alphas to fuck us. Deal?” Marcel asks looking Louis in the eye which is a struggle because Edward has removed Louis’ finger and put in three of his own.

“Yeah we can try.” Louis says with a smile then moves up to kiss him giving comfort for them both.

“Marcey do you think you’re ready?” Edward asks while still stretching him.

“I should be good.” Marcel replies.

“Come here Louis you need lots of lube.” Harry says motioning to the end of the bed.  
Louis crawls down there and gets up on his knees so Harry can jerk him off while spreading lube. The feeling makes Louis moan he’s not sure if he can last while inside his alpha. Edward pulls Marcel to the end of the bed so Louis can reach him then pulls Louis over so he can line up. Holding his dick straight Louis pushes gently into Marcel. He has to use more force than he thought to pop his head in and once he does Marcel lets out a low moan. Louis pauses so Marcel can get use to it before Edward pushes Louis farther knowing that Marcel is okay. They don’t stop until Louis is all the way in and breathing deeply trying to not cum. He can’t believe that he is inside his alpha. They make eye contact and Marcel smiles to reassure Louis that he is fine. The pressure around his cock is making Louis see stars.

“Harry why don’t you help Marcel get off.” Edward suggests before stepping behind Louis to help set a rhythm. 

Louis pulls out slowly and starts to push back in. Harry has his mouth around the tip of Marcel cock sucking it. Edward bends down to whisper into Louis’ ear.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” He asks only to get a deep moan in response. It is so much better than all the times he’s jacked off. Louis knows he won’t last long. 

“Imagine how it feels for us little one. In your wet soft hole. You pulsing around us as you cum multiple times. I’d imagine it feels even better. Your ass was made for us to do this” Edward ends rubbing his dick on the underside of Louis whose breath catches every time the head gets caught on his wet hole. The slick makes Edward slide easily and he is guiding Louis in his thrusts fully now. 

“Alpha please fuck me.” Louis moans wanting a knot in himself. “I need your cock.” 

“You want that little one?” Edward teases, “You want to thrust into Marcel only to pull out and push yourself onto my knot?”

“Yes please!” Louis begs. It wasn’t something he ever thought he’d want but now that the idea is in his head Louis is so ready to try.

Harry is watching them intently to the point where he just has Marcel’s dick sitting in his mouth. He is unable to believe what he is about to see. 

Edward doesn’t hold back and the next time his head catches on Louis rim he thrusts in hard knowing the omega’s body has him properly stretched and wet. Louis moans high pitched when Edward is buried to the hilt. They give him a beat to rest but they want to see if he can handle it.

“Come on little one. Marcel and I are waiting.” Edward urges him on.

Slowly Louis thrusts into Marcel pulling himself off the dick inside him just to pull out of Marcel and penetrate himself all the way back down Edward. The feeling is unreal for Louis who can’t help but feel like his legs are about to give out from pleasure.

“I won’t last long.” Louis promises.

“Don’t worry when you come in Marcel I’ll lay you on the bed myself and fuck you until we are knotted while Harry takes over for Marcel.” At his words Harry’s eyes perk up.

“Use your alphas little one until you cum.” Edward encourages him. 

At his alphas words Louis gets the energy to thrust his hips hard. Knowing that he doesn’t have to get his alphas off but just work on his own pleasure. Edward turns his hips to hit Louis’ bundle of nerves and Louis lets go completely falling forward onto Marcel as he cums. Edward pulls up his lax body keeping him impaled on his dick before laying him down on the bed next to Marcel. 

“You did good sweetheart. How do you feel?” Marcel asks reaching over to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Overwhelmed but in a good way.” Louis grins back.

“Marcel, you good to take me?” Harry asks not wanting to wait. 

“Yeah add more lube but I’ll make it.” Marcel responds before reaching back over to connect his and Louis lips in a searing kiss. Louis lets Marcel dominate it wanting to go back to being submissive during sex. 

“Louis are you good to go again?” Edward asks.

“Yeah you can go.” Louis says but first moves closer to Marcel so they are cuddling while both getting fucked. Louis can tell it starts off painful for Marcel as Harry’s cock stretches his hole further and starts to kiss his face to calm him. Edward is thrusting fully into Louis who is dripping with slick.

“You’re such a slut for us aren’t you little one. Letting us use your holes. Keep squeezing me.” Edward says causing Louis to drip more slick. He loves being a slut for them.

“Lovey why don’t you help distract Marcel now. You aren’t doing anything with that pretty little mouth and I think it should be occupied.” Harry suggests.

Louis gets what he means and repositions his body so he can give him a blow job. Sucking hard and keeping it wet. After a few moments Marcel is moaning and Louis is trying to not choke on his dick as the alpha loses control of his hips and thrusts up.  
“Sorry sweetheart. Didn’t mean to do that.” Marcel apologizes running his hands through Louis’ hair. 

“It’s okay you can fuck my throat if you want.” Louis offers.

“You are a rare one Louis.” Harry praises.

Marcel does gentle thrusts just to calm his body until he is overcome with pleasure.

“Gonna cum sweetheart. Your throat is too amazing not to cum in.” Marcel says as he lets go cumming down Louis’ throat. Since it’s not his ass he won’t be able to knot but some of his cum leaks out. During his orgasm his hole squeezed Harry so tight that the alpha did cum knotting the brothers together. The knot won’t last five minutes but it is an extreme stretch for an alpha’s hole so Marcel will be loose for a few hours. 

“Sweetheart make sure you get all my cum. Don’t want that to go to waste.” Marcel says as he picks up some that slipped out with his thumb and pushes it into Louis’ mouth so the omega is sucking it. 

“Do you want Edward to knot you?” Marcel asks knowing the last alpha is close. “Need his big knot to stretch out your fucked-out omega cunt?” Louis is frantically nodding his head and moaning at Marcel’s words. He wants to be their little slut. Let them destroy him. 

One last push and Edward’s knot slips in tying them together and pulsing his cum out. 

“Cum for me slut.” Edward demands. Louis knows the alpha needs to ask things but being told to cum is something he can’t deny he loves and eagerly releases a few drops of cum feeling spend from the abuse his body has received. 

“You’re my good boy aren’t you.” Edward praises him while moving them over to join a now untied Harry and Marcel.

“You did so good sweetheart. I’m proud of you.” Marcel says kissing Louis who is so tired he can’t keep his eyes open. 

“We’ll have to do that again for special occasions. I wouldn’t mind getting fucked by you.” Harry admits to the pack.

All Louis’ response to the group is, “Love you. Love my pack.”

“We love you too lovey. Sleep now. We’ll clean everything up.”

Marcel and Harry who are able to move get care prep for Louis and Edward. Cleaning them up a bit before moving to clean up dinner finally and make sure everything is packed by the door and the boats are stored. Once Edward is untied from Louis they make sure someone is with him all night long incase he wakes up but he doesn’t and he sleeps all night long feeling extremely loved by his alphas. The people who want to explore new things with him, keep him warm and loved, and who aren’t afraid to get dirty to get them all off.

 

Before he knows it, Louis is waking up to a kiss on his forehead.

“Sweetheart it's time to get up. The car is packed but we want you to eat before we leave.”

Louis hear Marcel speaking to him gently.

“Morning Marcey. How to you feel?”

“Wonderful. Last night was perfect.”

“This vacation was perfect. Does it have to end already?” Louis grumbles turning over not wanting to get up yet.

“Well if tonight goes well and Liam joins as a partner then coming back to the lake will be a lot easier.” Marcel says while also trying to pull Louis into his lap to wake him up.

“What’s for breakfast?” Louis says into Marcel’s neck.

“Harry is making waffles with chocolate chips in them. They are both in a wonderful mood after last night.” Marcel says with a smirk.

“Well I’m still sleepy from last night.” Louis replies but wraps his arms and legs around Marcel letting him know that he can be carried to the kitchen. 

“You can sleep in the car.” Marcel promises.

“You sure you’re not too sore Marcey?” Louis double check.

“Sore but in the best way. I don’t think I’ll even be able to feel it tonight.” Marcel reassures him.

“I can kiss it make it better if you’d like.” Louis offers cheekily.

Smirking down at him Marcel replies, “I might just have to take you up on that offer.”

“Good morning lovey.” Harry greets excitedly. “Sleep good?” He asks while bounding over to the pair to kiss Louis good morning.

Louis accepts the kiss and moves from Marcel to Harry’s arms. “Yeah I slept good. As if something really wore me out.” Louis jokes.

“But in the best way right.” Harry now double checks with him. 

“It was perfect Haz. You are always up for trying something new.” Louis replies.

“Well if that’s the case I have some ideas.” Harry says wagging his eyebrows.

“One step at a time Harry.” Edward says entering the kitchen from below. “Boats and dock is stored we should be good to go after little one eats. 

“Will someone check the washer and dryer to make sure we have everything?” Louis asks while Harry sits them at the table with Louis’ waffle in front of them so he can feed the omega.

“I’ll go and do one last sweep of the house sweetheart.” Marcel offers. 

It's not like they won’t see it again and they could get the property manager to ship them anything they forgot, it just calms Louis to know nothing was forgotten.  
Getting in the car Louis is no longer tired and nerves for that evening set it. 

“It will be alright little one. Remember our promises before dinner. We aren’t going to damage our relationship that’s barely fixed.” Edward tries to calm him from the front passenger seat.

“I’ll be okay. Rather get it over with. Hate having to wait.” Louis says tucking into the pillow he takes everywhere. It’s like a portable nest of comfort for him.

“We know lovey. We want to prove that we deserve you tonight and every night after.” Harry says next to him.

“You guys don’t have to prove anything if it was bad you would know and if you didn’t fix it then I would leave.” Louis says reaching over to hold Harry’s hand. 

They are quiet most of the way home. Luckily it isn’t the longest drive so they are home in time for lunch. Since they have been away for so long they have nothing to eat and order pizza for lunch knowing they will have to get more food for dinner. Louis jumps right into unpacking and if he finishes that he plans on shopping. While he is running around the house Edward chases him down. 

“Little one hold on. We need to talk.”

Louis stops by the stairs he was about to go down.

“My brothers and I have to go over the paperwork for tonight. We want it to be in order and have everything so it goes smoothly. So, we will be in the office for a few hours. Listen I don’t want this to be like last time. We didn’t want to overwhelm you, but there will be another red carpet. It’s good promotion for the club. If you don’t want to we don’t mind, but we need to walk as the owners. That means we will sneak you in the back of the club and into the office where you will wait for us. Or you can walk. No questions will be directed towards you or our relationship. Everything is strictly business. But we want you to be happy. We saw the pictures from last time it is tore at our heart. We don’t want you uncomfortable but we really don’t want you alone.” Edward stops his explanation as he runs out of breath. 

“I get it Edward, I do. I’m just scared. I don’t know if I can go out there and smile and look happy.”

“How about you decide on the way there yeah? No need to make that choice right now. We just want you to know that we would be right by your side the entire time.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Also, we want you to stop by the office once you’re done putting everything away. The door will be open so if you need anything don’t feel like you are interrupting.” Edward says before kissing Louis.

“Oh, what am I supposed to wear tonight?” Louis asks before Edward can turn away.

“I think my brothers and I will be wearing suits but I’ve quite enjoyed you in our sweaters these last few weeks. I’d say wear what you’re comfortable in.”

“That’s not very helpful.” Louis says back. 

“Little one I think you are beautiful in sweatpants.” Edward says cheekily. “How about this wear Marcel’s cream sweater and your tightest pair of black jeans and there is no way we won’t be paying attention to you.”

Louis giggles at his alpha’s attention, “Sounds like a plan.”

Louis goes back to putting things away and when that doesn’t last long enough he wonders into the alpha’s office. They each have a desk in there but there is also a large work table that they are sitting at with papers spread about.

“Sweetheart come sit.” Marcel says pulling out his chair to offer his lap.

“Actually, I was going to go grocery shopping. We have nothing to eat.” Louis says still standing by the door. 

“Don’t worry love I put a quick order in for some groceries to be delivered. It will last us a few days. We actually want you to come look at this contract.” Marcel says still waiting for Louis to join them.

“I mean I don’t have to. You guys always handle club business without me.” Louis says shrugging it off.

“Yes, but this part involves you. We are writing about time off in the event of pups and your opinion is most important.” Edward says not looking up from a packet of paper.

“Oh, okay what do you have.”

“So far it’s a sixth month waiting period after Liam signs so he is comfortable with the club. Plus, the nine months where you are carrying our pup. Early delivery means the time moves up. At the eighth month mark one of us will be home with you all day. We don’t want to risk anything, and the week of your expected delivery plus time until you do deliver we will all be off. We want that time to make sure you are comfortable and the nest is well prepared. From there it will be three months until any of us go in for day to day operations. We will be on call for emergencies that will hopefully be solved from home, but in the event, it is dyer one or two of us will go in. After three months it is your call.” Harry finishes.

“I think it depends on how I handle the pup. I mean if it ends up being multiples I will really need your help. One pup is manageable but multiples run in both our families.”

“Fair point we will put in a multiples clause. Earlier time for us at home. Able to change due to doctor's orders, actually put that for any pup. We need to be safe. Good point.” Edward says grabbing his laptop to write. Marcel finally gets Louis to sit on his lap and wraps his arms around him.

“Any other concerns?” He whispers.

“What if I can’t get pregnant easily?” Louis says letting his fears get to him.

“They we will do everything possible to get you pregnant.” Marcel promises.

“What about Niall? Won’t he want pups?” Louis asks.

“They are in the same situation we were. Where they just want to be mated but Liam’s life is too unpredictable for them to have a nest. That’s why they hope owning a club will get them to build a nest. Eventually they will have pups as well.” Marcel explains.

“Can there be a clause for Niall when he wants to have pups?” Louis asks.

“We figure they would write that part of the contract but we can put a part in there to show them that we understand their need for pups.” Marcel says.

“Maybe just a revisit clause if Niall wants a pup.”

“It would be fine as long as the pups are four to five months apart.” Marcel says kissing his head. 

“Do you need to nap before tonight? I fear it will be a long evening. We won’t be able to take you home if you fall asleep.” Marcel asks. 

“I guess I should but I don’t think I can calm my mind enough.” Louis says content to stay in Marcels lap.

“Here get up a second.” Marcel says ruining Louis’ plans. Marcel pulls Louis from the office down the hall to their room. 

“I brought back the rest of your weed. It should be in my backpack somewhere.” Marcel explains while pulling out random things from the bag. Louis doesn’t bother putting away their backpacks he has no idea where half of it goes. Marcel pulls out the jar and goes to wrap a small joint for Louis.

“Can I sleep in the office? I want to be close to you guys.” Louis says moving to grab his pillow and a blanket.

“Sure sweetheart. I’m sure any of us would let you sleep in our lap.” He jokes.

Louis smokes the joint on the balcony in their room so the smell doesn’t linger then him and Marcel head back to the office. Louis can already feel it’s calming effects by the time he sits on the couch. Instead of sleeping right away he watches his alphas work. Typing out papers, checking each other’s work, discussing points. Louis loves how well they work together. Always calm listening to their points it's why the club is successful. That’s the last thought he has before his eyes drift shut and Harry is waking him up.

“Lovey time for dinner. We ordered some Italian. Come on I’ll carry you to the kitchen.” Once at the table Louis looks at the clock to notice he’s had about a three-hour nap in their office. 

“Harry will you cuddle me.”

“Sure lovey, but we need to eat.” Harry says pulling Louis onto his lap and keeping an arm around him. Louis manages to feed himself before he feels his eyes dropping again due to the lingering effects of the weed. 

“Lovey stay awake. It’s almost time to get ready for the club and I think Edward was hoping we’d take a pack shower.” Louis perked up at that. He loves pack showers. When they bought this house, their bathroom was redesigned to have a shower that fits ten people with water able to come from everywhere. 

Their shower is a calming one where each alpha helps clean Louis and then gets upset when Louis isn’t cleaning them. They don’t get too handsy because they’ve done that before and ran out of hot water. Louis goes from alpha to alpha helping them clean their hair giving each a kiss when he is finished. They know that tonight changes things for their pack once again, but Louis is the most nervous of them all. They finish their shower and finish getting ready. Louis does wear Marcel’s sweater and his black skinny jeans. He also decides that he will stay with his alphas all night long even if that means walking the red carpet with them. The pile into the car being driven by Paul and Louis can think of the changes a few weeks on the lake made. He is curled into Edwards side with the alpha petting him to calm him. They are all dressed in their best suits and Louis would swoon if it wasn’t such an important night. 

“Little one have you decided.” Edward asks as they get closer to the club. 

“Yeah I’ll walk with you guys.” Louis says still under Edward’s arm.

“We won’t leave your side.” Edward promises back. 

The pull up to the club and the scene is the same as last time. Cameras flashing with a backdrop of their logo. When Louis thinks about it really is impressive and important marketing for their club. 

“Harry and I will get out first to help you down. Okay?” Edward says.

The car stops and their doors open. The noise level is overwhelming again. The shock of it freezes Louis in his seat.

“You’re alright sweetheart. Your alphas are right here and won’t let anything happen.” Marcel says grabbing his hand from the seat it was gripping.

Louis takes a deep breath and reaches for Harry’s hand that is offered to him. He gets out of the car and notices the lights seem to flash more. He keeps his head down trying to make sure he won’t fall. They are ushered to the red carpet to take pictures first. Louis is struggling to look happy or even confident even with Harry’s arm around him, Marcel holding his hand, and Edward standing directly behind him with his hands on Louis waist. It’s a struggle until Marcel leans over to whisper in his ear.

“Did I tell you how absolutely delectable you look in my sweater. Edward must have wanted me distracted all night if he told you to wear it.”

Louis blushes and turns his head to smile up at Marcel who is looking at him with fondness in his eyes. Louis doesn’t even notice the cameras flashing more. 

“Let’s move down for a few interviews.” Edward says pulling them away from the bright lights. Marcel moves around to block Louis from them as they walk so the omega can try to not fall. There is a small break between the different parts where the triplets go to a halt and pull Louis in the middle of them.

“Are you doing alright little one?” Edward asks.

“I think so. But I don’t want to talk to anyone.” 

“We won’t let them. Just a few quick interviews alright.” Harry says before they continue down the rest of the carpet.

They stay together during the interviews as well. Edward asks them to not have Louis in the shots but keeps his arm wrapped around him at all times. All the questions are about the club, rumors of expansion, concerns about competition. 

“That's it sweetheart. We are heading inside.” Marcel says gripping Louis closer to his body.  
Louis can’t say the experience was his favorite but it was better than the last time for sure. Louis holds Marcel’s hand while one of his alphas lead him in and the other trails. Apparently, the alphas discussed this before they arrived because they head right to the office. Not stopping to do any business. Before they are even in the office Edward picks Louis up and tucks him into his neck.

“You did so good little one. I’m so proud.” He praises.

They open the office and sit on the couch surrounding Louis again to give him praises. 

“How are you sweetheart? Not too bad right.”

“I’m okay I promise. It’s still overwhelming to do.”

“We know lovey but you handled it so good.” Harry says.

“Hold tight little one there is something we want to show you.” Edward says standing up again.  
In their rush to get into the room Louis hadn’t noticed any of the changes. A door appeared to the left of the desk next to the one-way mirror overlooking the dance club. 

“We had this built for you lovey. To be close to us but in your own space.” Harry explains. “We’ve been calling it the omega room because we are hoping you’d share with Niall. The door on the other wall leads to Liam’s office.”

The room was sound proof but looked more like a living room then an office for a club. 

“So, you can be entertained or sleep or anything really the room is for you two.” Edward explains further. “We know once you’re pregnant you’ll be more attached and we want you comfortable while your here. There is also a new door out in the hallway that I don’t think you noticed. It's a stairwell to our lot. You won’t have to walk through the club if you don’t want. And maybe even bring the pups here some nights so we can be together. There's a small bathroom there too so the only reason you’ll leave the offices is for food.”

Louis feels wetness on his cheeks and is surprised to find he is crying. 

“Lovey what’s wrong.” Harry asks upset that his omega is upset. 

“You guys really fixed it. You said you’d fix it and you did.” Louis says wrapping his arms around them as much as he can. 

“We really should have done this when we bought the club, but I think it is perfect. Come look at this.” Marcel says pointing to what looks like a black window. He flips a switch and you can see down to the club. 

“It’s like the one in the office where they can’t look in but it also turns black completely.”

“That’s cool.” Louis says reaching a hand out to flip the switch again. He gives them each a kiss and honestly feels calmer than before. Hopefully he can use the room that night.

At that point Edwards phone rings. 

“Okay Liam and Niall just showed up. We need to head down and greet them. You up for it little one?” Edward asks. “We aren’t planning on showing them the room right away. We need to discuss things first.”

“Yeah I’ll go. Remember the signal.” Louis says grabbing Marcels and Harry’s hands. 

They walk back through the club. Harry barks an order towards the bar but keeps moving. They are waiting to greet them in the same spot as last time. Edward bends down to eye level with Louis.

“Now be honest little one,” he starts sternly, “How’s my hair?”

Louis lets out a giggle and let’s go of Marcel and Harry to fix a few wild strands. 

“Now it’s perfect.” Louis says when he is finished.

“Ohh so it must look like you.” Edwards says with a wink before straightening up.

“Styles lovely to see you all again.” Liam says approaching the group shaking hands with each of the triplets. 

Niall is following behind him reaching for Liam’s hand once they are done exchanging greetings. Louis smiles at the boy honestly happy to see him again. 

“Shall we head up to the office to begin. Liam would you or your mate like a drink?” Edward suggests. 

“Sure, get me a pint and something for him.” Liam says still smiling. Harry looks to the omega to hear what he wants before sending a message to the bartender. 

“Anything love?” Harry whispers in his ear. 

“Glass of wine. Whatever we had on the dock last night was good.” Louis replies. Niall still looks out of sorts so Louis adds, “And one for Niall.”

They walk towards the VIP section with Marcel holding Louis close. Edward and Harry are already discussing business with Liam and Niall is following them. They stop near the DJ booth to point out the office window and what Louis hears them describe as a new addition to the club.  
Louis is alright tucking into Marcel’s side while the club is in full swing. Marcel actually growls at someone who steps too close to Louis. While they are talking Louis sees Niall get roughed around a bit. Just people moving through the crowd. The alphas are still discussing ideas and upgrades to the club. Adding more tables and an additional bar when Louis sees another alpha grabbing Niall’s butt. The omega looks mortified and tries to brush him off. Liam is too distracted with his ideas so Louis decides to do something about it. He reaches over to Edward and grasps his elbow tightly. Edward jumps in his spot and Louis can feel the alpha’s heart rate go up as he reaches over for Louis.

“Not me, Niall! Get us out of here.” Is all Louis can say before Edward turns sharply and stands behind Niall protecting him from the dancefloor.

“Might I suggest moving to a quieter place to talk further.” Harry says directing the group upstairs.

Niall is looking at the floor and seemingly getting smaller on himself. They get up to the VIP lounge before Liam notices Nialls behavior.

“Babe what’s wrong.”

“Just got roughed up by some of the club goers.”

“No, he got felt up by them.” Louis says wanting Liam to comfort his omega properly.

“Babe is that true.” Liam whispers while holding him close. 

Louis sees a few tears slip as Liam holds his omega. 

“Perhaps we should move into the offices and then we will show you the levels of precaution that were made to protect our omegas if we aren’t close.” They move down the hallway to the triplet’s office and the triplets leave them in the office to calm down and go into the omega room.

“You did good little one.” Edward praises with a kiss to Louis’ head and moves him onto the alpha’s lap. 

“I wasn’t sure if that was allowed but I didn’t want Niall to feel what I felt.” Louis says shakily.

“You did nothing wrong sweetheart. We are proud that you saw his discomfort and did something to help. We couldn’t ask for a better omega.” All of his alphas are circling him and showering him with kisses and praises.

“Can I stay in here while you do business?” Louis asks.

“That’s what the room is for lovey. Maybe in a bit Niall will join you. We’ll keep the door open as we work just for tonight unless you want it other times.

“I sent a text to Liam telling him to let us know if they’re okay.” Edward announces. 

Louis cuddles closer to them smelling their scent and enjoying the quietness after the craziness down below. 

“How long do you think this will take.” He asks wanting to cuddle with his alphas.

“A few hours lovey. We need to go over all the paperwork. How about you come cuddle us for a bit as we talk. Or watch a movie and if you feel sleepy come cuddle us then.” 

“I’ll wait to see what Niall wants. I just want him comfortable.” 

“We know lovey.”

They stay cuddling for a few more minutes and Louis wonders if maybe Liam wants to reschedule or even end their business relationship due to this. 

Once again Edward’s phone goes off and they head into the main office. Niall is sitting on Liam’s lap with his head in the alpha’s neck scenting him. 

“Are you guys alright.” Marcel says to break the tension.

“We’ll be okay I think. Just too much for Niall on the main floor.” Liam says not looking up from his omega.

“We’d actually like to show you something in that regards. Last time we were here with Louis something worse happened and he dropped. That’s why we’ve added more rooms up here.” Edward says gesturing to the door they just came out of.

“That room is what we’d like to call the omega room. It connects to both ours and what would be your office and it’s more of a lounge. Tv, video games, things like that. Area where they’d be safe. But then we took it a step further. The reason we wanted you coming on is so we can take time for pups. Eventually I’d like to think my pack could stay closer so we’d bring the pups once it is safe to leave our nest. We couldn’t let them go through the main floor so we added a stairwell going to our private, guarded, lot. Of course, if our mates wanted to go into the club we couldn’t stop them,” Edward continues with a smirk to Louis and his stubborn personality, “but we want them as safe as can be.”

“Can I see the room?” Niall speaks up.

Liam keeps Niall in his arms and they walk to the omega room.

“It’s nice.” Is all he comments before tucking his head back to Liam’s neck.

“I think we are good to continue our discussion. Niall will be joining us but the quicker we do it the faster I can put him to bed.”

“Good idea. Louis what do you want do?” Harry asks.

“Cuddle please.” Louis says not wanting to be on his own as they have their discussions.  
“Bring the tablet and you can watch a movie with your headphones on.” Marcel suggests knowing it will be boring for the most part. 

They move back into the office around the work table and start pulling out all the documents. 

“Um who’s less likely to get up?” Louis asks not wanting to be a bother and not wanting to have to move.

“Good call sit with Marcel. His part is the shortest and if he needs something we’ll grab it for him.” Harry says knowing Marcel’s part is to go over their current financials and their five-year plan.

“Will you get hot if I have a blanket?” Louis asks the alpha.

“No, I’ll be okay.” Marcel says with a fond smile.

“Niall would you like a blanket?” Louis asks wanting to comfort the other omega.

“Yes please.” Is the response he gets. 

Louis grabs some blankets from the omega room first giving one to Niall before getting situated on Marcel’s lap. Curled tight with the blanket and he settles down to watch an episode of Big Bang Theory. They are so far behind since they hardly watched tv at the lake. Their discussion doesn’t seem too heated but there is a lot of back and forth and paper shuffling. A few moments of deep thought and after two episodes Louis takes a break to listen in to what they are talking about. It sounds like responsibilities that will be put on Liam while they are all present. A big part is getting celebrity guests to visit and get the word out for them which makes since for Liam. 

“Hey Marcel.” Louis asks at a quiet moment.

“Yes sweetheart.”

“Will you order me some dip?”

“Sure, thing love.”

“Anyone want food?” Marcel asks the rest of the group.

“Niall love would you like to try something. You’ve never had their food.” Liam talks to him.

“Okay order me something I’ll like. I’m not that hungry” Is all Niall replies.

“We’ll split the taco appetizer.” Liam says knowing his omega will like the options.  
Harry shoots the order to the manager in the kitchen and gets a response that the food will be right up. He had cancelled their alcohol order when things went bad on the lower level.  
The alphas move to get back to work but Niall gets Liam to move his chair next to Marcel and switches sides so he can watch the show with Louis. Louis smiles at the boy and offers one of the ear buds to him and they watch another episode before their food arrives which they munch on in the same position. The alphas take a break from business because Louis can hear Harry talking about their new boat and what they did to the sales guy. 

At the end Niall pokes Louis and said, “You actually did that?”

“Yeah my alphas don’t want anyone to treat me differently. They say if I get treated poorly I’m allowed to dish it right back if the situation is appropriate.”

“That’s cool. I wouldn’t have the guts to do it. The media would call me out again.”

Louis sympathizes with the omega. His every move must be watched and critiqued by the media because of his alpha. 

“Want to go watch this on the flat screen?” Louis asks pointing to the back room.

“Yeah let’s go.” Niall says before reaching up to talk to his alpha.

“We’re going to go watch in the omega room. I’ll keep the door open and the show quiet.” Louis promises.

“Lovey there’s some sweats in one of the drawers if you want to change. Niall can borrow some as well.” Harry says as they head to the other room. It’s nice to get out of his tight jeans but Louis thinks Niall might be happier to get out of his fancy suit he was wearing for the red carpet. As promised they leave the door open, change into relaxing clothes and turn on the tv. They switch to a superhero movie; one Louis is sure he slept through on their movie marathon at the lake. At the beginning they are on opposite sides of the couch, but Louis really wants to befriend the other omega. He doesn’t have many close friends and Niall is perfect for it.

“So um, do you like the club?” Louis asks tentatively.

“Yeah you know Liam works in a lot of clubs but yours is for starters always clean. Bar staff is nice in my opinion, but truth is people get handsy with me at every club. I was really shocked when Edward stepped in so soon. Liam thought it got really bad because of that. Normally it takes someone pulling me or worse to get us to move quickly.”

“Yeah I think it’s because their omega gets treated the same so they are trying to end it at their club.” Louis says talking about himself. “They’ve sent people to the ER for touching me wrong here. I know they will do the same for you. We do have a reputation for being omega friendly. We just want it to be safe for our gender to have fun.”

“I appreciate that and it’s a great marketing tool when you think about it. Omegas want to go where they will be safe so their alphas will bring them here. It’s a reputation you’d want to have. Do you guys always stay late? I’m tired already.”

“Yeah we do. They usually have to stay for closing duties. Sometimes one of them will take me home if I fall asleep. But it’s better than me staying home waiting for them and sleeping alone. I’d rather sleep on a couch near them then sleep in a huge bed alone.” Louis admits. 

“Yeah I get that. I guess it will be more late nights for me. Don’t tell Liam but I used to take naps while he was performing so I’d be awake enough for our night appearances.” Niall admits.

“We’ll there is no judgement here. I’d sleep all day if I could.” Louis is happy him and Niall have things to talk about. They will be getting closer as time passes.

They return to their movie feeling really comfortable to hang out like that. Soon enough Louis can feel his eyes drooping and knows he will fall asleep soon. He looks over at Niall to see he’s already fallen asleep and his blanket isn’t covering him fully. Louis sits up to fix the blanket and while he is doing that Niall gently pulls him closer and the pair fall asleep cuddling. 

Louis hears whispers as he is being awoken.

“I got a picture.”

“It is pretty cute.”

“I hope they become friends. Niall could use a friend.”

“So, could Louis.”

“Well I should get him home. It’s going to be a pleasure doing business with you guys. I’ll see you Monday for the staff meeting.”

“Have your driver go to the back door. I’ll show you out the new way.”

“I’ll move Louis for you.”

Louis feels one of his alpha’s pick him up off the couch just to sit on an arm chair holding Louis close.

“I’m awake.” Louis says not opening his eyes.

“We’re done with the deal sweetheart. Liam signed. Edward is showing them out and Harry is making sure the stock order is right before we leave. Sleep more. We’ll be home soon.”

“Okay. Love you Marcey.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love me or if you love One Direction you'd kudo this story.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my real life bestie for helping and not judging.
> 
> Also I've never been pregnant so most of this chapter is guessing.

As promised, Louis had one last heat while on birth control. After his heat ended his mates took him to the doctor to remove it wanting his body to be as off the medicine as possible before his next heat that was scheduled to happen in December and end right before his birthday. Liam was fitting in great with the club. He worked really hard to keep his time in the studio from conflicting with his time focusing on the club. He had a few out of state performances which worked in favor for the club since he name dropped it in a few interviews. Niall and Louis grew closer as their alphas spent more time together. Louis enjoyed having a friend in the club so he wasn’t as bored. They started binge watching shows on Netflix and were six seasons deep into The Office. They hadn’t really ventured out into the club since Niall’s incident but it will happen soon since they are trying to bring in more VIP guests. Louis spends all day and night with his alphas and he couldn’t be happier. They’ve kept up with date nights and pack time. Louis even got to take Harry on a date to the movies and Marcel on a date to the bookstore where they each picked out a book for the other then went home to read what was picked by their mate. Louis has plans for a date night with Edward on Monday, but now he isn’t sure if it will happen because the club has had some issues with a rowdier crowd and Edward prefers to be there to remove them. Louis also doesn’t want to separate the pack like that the week leading up to his heat so he postpones their date night.  
  
Being off birth control after being on it makes heats feel stronger. Luckily Louis was on for just over two years so it shouldn’t be terrible. Louis also feels so much safer having his heats not only with his alphas but also in their very secure house. When he had heats in the dorms Louis was always scared an alpha would find him. Now his inner omega knows that even if an alpha got close his mates wouldn’t wait to remove the threat. He’s stopped rearranging the room for his heat, but he still lays some of the alpha’s scents around the room. They figured that if each of them had a blanket that distinctly smelled like them Louis used less of their clothes. Plus the whole upstairs hasn’t been touched by anyone other than his mates and himself.  
  
If Louis had to guess he is about five hours out from his heat being full force and his alphas are still at the club. The reasonable part of Louis’ omega is saying to call and let them know, the other part is telling him to send distress through his bond so they come quickly. In a panic state after a wave of heat Louis sends the distress.  
  
“Shit no. They need to work.” Louis reminds himself as he moves over on their bed to grab his cell phone. He calls Marcel because the alpha will most likely hear it on the first ring in his office.  
  
“Sweetheart whats wrong?”

“Nothing my body is betraying me. But my heat is close. A few hours.” Louis stumbles out trying to stay focused on talking to his alpha and not swooning because of his deep voice.

“How close sweetheart?”

“Few hours. Come home soon please. I really didn’t mean to send distress.” Louis says scared that he upset his alphas.  
  
“Its alright we aren’t mad. I stopped Edward already from running home. Liam is almost here. We will be ready to leave once he is. Promise just wait a few more minutes.” Marcel reassures him.  
  
“I need you alpha.” Louis whines.  
  
“And I need you. Let me finish up so I can be home sooner. Stay in the bedroom sweetheart.” Marcel says before he hangs up and Louis returns to wiggling on the bed unable to relax until he knows his alphas are there to protect him.  
  
Louis’ mind dives deeper into his heat and he should have been scared that he didn’t sense or hear his alphas until they burst into the room.  
  
“Oh little one look at you. Full of need for your alphas.” Edward says the moment he sees the omega wiggling around on the bed with a few fingers already in his dripping wet hole trying to find release.  
  
“Alpha.” Is all Louis can say when he sees them. They’ve already started to strip and Harry is first to reach the bed.  
  
“Lovey you know what's about to happen right?” Harry asks trying to make sure Louis is aware of what will happen. “If this works after we have all knotted you once your heat should end if you are with pup. We will keep knotting if it hasn’t until it does. And if it doesn’t happen this time we will try again next heat.” 

All Louis understood from that was they were going to make pups. “Pups. Give me pups.”

“It’s time for pups.” Edward agrees climbing on the bed and gently removing Louis’ fingers from his hole.  
  
“Couldn’t wait for us. You need to be full?” Edward asks.  
  
“Yes please. I need alpha.” Louis says with his eyes wide and his pupils blown. They all climb on the bed surrounding Louis.  
  
“Who do you want sweetheart?” Marcel asks. After their first heat as a pack Louis did pick certain alphas who he couldn’t separate from during his heat but it almost always switched. This time they know they need to be firm and not letting him pick one. They all need to be there, but they will let Louis chose the order.  
  
“Marcy. Marcy need your knot.” Louis says moving to suck on the alpha’s neck while rubbing the alpha’s penis.  
  
Marcel flips them so Louis is laying on the bed. After the first few times the alphas have learned that during Louis’ heat the only time they need to take it slow is when he wants two knots at once.  
  
With one fluid motion Marcel slips in. Just like the first time they don’t focus on pleasure they focus on getting off fast so Louis can take a break. That’s what Marcel does. He chases his orgasm thrusting as quickly as he can to get his knot to expand.  
  
“You like that Louis? Your alpha using your body so he can knot.” Edward says. The dirty talk always helps the alphas get off faster and Edward is really good at it. Louis always agrees with what they say to him in heat. “You gonna get wetter for your alphas?”  
  
“Yes!” Louis moans and Marcel’s knot starts to inflate.  
  
“Keep going Marcel give your omega what he wants.” Edward says seeing the knot expand.  
  
As if they flood gates break Marcel is pumping Louis full on his cum. No longer thrusting but panting as the knot gets to its full size and once it reaches that level Louis finally orgasms as his omega knows it got what it wanted.  
  
Louis stops squirming on the bed and starts to come back to his senses as the knot locks them together for two hours.  
  
“You alright sweetheart?” Marcel asks.  
  
“So good Marcey. You guys came in just as it got bad.”

“Sorry about that traffic was bad. Next time we won’t leave you alone the day it’s going to start.” Edward explains.  
  
“Really I was okay. I knew you were coming. Maybe that sent me deeper. Besides hopefully there won’t be a heat for a year.” Louis says pulling Marcel’s head down so he gets the idea to play with their mating mark. Their mark has developed from just a pleasure point to the alpha giving Louis whatever feeling they want him to have. Mostly they use it so Louis stays calm.  
  
If the pack is successful in conceiving a pup, Louis’ heats will go away during the pregnancy and will stay away until the child is safe away from Louis for the 24 hour heat. However, it isn’t frowned upon for the child, if still a pup, to be in the room during the heat since the alpha’s will want their pack safe. Removing it from the home will make them crazy and having someone else in the house taking care of the pup will make them overly defensive around them. Even if it’s the alpha’s own mother. Many see the pup in the room until it is two years old. It works great with multiple alphas because they can move around the room to get the child and make sure it is safe while another alpha is knotted to the omega.  
  
“You know what will happen lovey?” Harry asks not sure if the omega remembers their brief conversation.  
  
“Just hopefully after all three of you knot it will stop which means we were successful.” Louis says. He hasn’t allowed himself to think if they aren’t successful this time.  
  
Marcel starts to reposition them so he isn’t having to hold himself up.  
  
“Lovey it will be okay. We won’t be upset if it doesn’t happen this time. We know it will happen and we are ready for it. No matter what we are a pack first.” Harry reassures their mate.  
  
“Cuddle puddle?” Louis says turning his face to rub it into the pillow.  
  
“Of course. But we want you to know when you and Marcel are unhooked he is going into the bathroom until one of us is able to knot you. This is one of those times when favoritism won’t work.” Harry says.  
  
“I know.” Louis says before getting as close to Marcel as he can without disrupting the knot.  
  
After two hours the knot slides out and the heat is slowly building. Edward is ready to clean Louis up slightly as a flow of cum pours out of his ass. Marcel kisses Louis one last time before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
“Edward please come back to bed. It’s bad enough with one of you away.” Louis says as his last bit of cohearentness leaves and the rush of heat floods his body.  
  
“Ready for your next knot?” Edward asks Louis who is squirming around the bed again.  
  
“Yes! I want your knots.” Louis responds eagerly.  
  
“Who’s knot do you want?” Harry asks.  
  
Louis’ response is to reach out and grab Edwards cock and start pumping it.  
  
“I guess that means I’m up.” Edward jokes lightly before maneuvering Louis to his stomach making it so they’ll be more comfortable while tied. Edward doesn’t last more than 2 minutes before his knot pops. Marcel comes out of the bathroom while they are tied to give them all water and cuddles and when the heat returns, Marcel and Edward hide in the bathroom waiting for Harry’s knot to pop.  
  
Once it does they feel Louis come back to himself only to get extremely nervous.  
  
“Lovey what’s wrong.” Harry asks as the triplets rush to comfort him.  
  
“I’m scared. What if my heat comes back.”  
  
The pack has waited so long to have pups. Any friends from college that are mated already have pups and the triplets know it took a lot out of Louis to wait so long.  
  
“We know it was hard to wait little one and we may be forced to wait longer. But we will have pups someday and that will make it completely worth it.” Edward says laying down in front of Louis.  
  
“Sweetheart we do need you to know that we won’t be upset if it doesn’t happen this time. But we got you off the birth control as fast as possible because we wanted it to happen. We would love for you to have our pups but when the time is right it will happen.” Marcel says logically.  
  
They spend the next two hours reassuring Louis that it will happen and that their pack will grow just to wait breathlessly when Harry feels his knot going down. Louis is too afraid to move in case it triggers his heat.

“Keep breathing lovey. I’m going to pull out now.” Harry warns.  
  
Louis closes his eyes waiting to feel the heat creep back. None of them speak. Louis can feel the silent conversation going on between his alphas.  
  
“Little one. Its been ten minutes. Longer than any other break. I think it happened.” Edward is the first to speak.  
  
Louis peaks one eye out and says. “Should we wait any longer?”  
  
“How do you feel sweetheart? Is there any lingering heat?” Marcel asks holding Louis’s face to search his eyes.  
  
“I don’t think I feel it at all.” Louis says hesitant to get excited.  
  
“Lovey I think it worked.” Harry says with his eyes lighting up.  
  
“We’re going to be parents?” Louis asks wanting someone else to say it first.  
  
“Yes little one I think we are about to become parents.” Edward says.  
  
Instead of shrieking with joy and bouncing around like the alphas expected him to Louis breaks down in tears.  
  
“Happy tears I promise.” Louis says with a giggle trying to get his breath back.  
  
“You’re going to be a great omega to these pups lovey. They will be the happiest pups ever.” Harry says holding Louis close.  
  
The pack stays cuddled in bed for the rest of what would have been Louis’ heat. Only leaving to grab food briefly. After that they move to the movie room to settle for another cuddle. The alphas had spoken to Liam and agreed that they wouldn’t return to the club until Friday. Louis can tell they are already more protective over him and Louis is happy about that. He doubts they will leave him alone much but he will probably get everything he wants.  
  
The first trimester is rough for Louis. He feels nauseous all day but normally only gets sick in the morning. His alphas are constantly around him never leaving him alone but it is what he wants. There is almost always one of them holding him close to make him feel better. He hasn’t made an appearance to the club because he wants to feel safe in his nest. This is normal and he will feel better leaving the second trimester before it gets worse in the third and he won’t leave their bedroom. His alphas have already painted the nursery a light green with trees and forest animals. Louis loves it and once they know the pup’s gender they will put either pink birds or blue birds. He has already made a list of things he wants online without leaving his bed or his alpha’s arms. They decided to go to the store when Louis feels safe to leave their nest to look at the items before they make a final decision. Pregnant omegas change their minds a lot because they want what is best for their babies. Harry has had a health kick where he is determined to give his mate only the healthiest food for their pups. Louis is letting it slide because he knows the alpha just wants what is best, but he has turned a few dished down purely on how them smell.  
  
It’s a week into Louis’ second trimester when he finally feels safe enough to leave the house. He is itching to get his puppy nursery set up. But first they are making a trip to the doctor. Alphas and omegas are very good at handling being pregnant on their own. Their bodies are focused on growing the pup so it isn’t necessary to have a lot of doctors visits. The only reason they are going now is to find out how many there are and there will be one more if they want to know the gender. Louis thinks due to his size he is only having one pup. Which he is fine with because multiples require so much more attention. They are sitting in the doctor’s office with Harry on his left, Marcel on his right while sitting on Edward’s lap. The smells are a little overwhelming for Louis who has only smelled himself and his alphas. Even his mom hasn’t visited him only facetime calls. 

“Can we stop for a snack after this? Puppy is getting hungry.” Louis asks his alphas.  
  
“Anything you want lovey. I know this is stressful.” Harry says grabbing Louis hands. They can feel his uneasiness through their bond so Harry lets the health kick go. 

 

Louis squirms to settle deeper into his alpha. Happy that Edward wore a jacket because he is trying to work his way into being covered by it as well. Marcel takes off his jacket and places it over Louis’ growing stomach. The triplets love Louis’ stomach and its perfect small round shape. Most of their time at home is spent with a hand on it. Although it is still chilly outside with the end of winter Louis has started sleeping without a shirt on. It started when his alphas would accidentally wake him up trying to feel their pup and Louis figured it would be easier. They can’t feel its movements yet but the triplets can sense its heartbeat.  
  
“Louis Styles.” A beta nurse calls out. They follow the shorter man back. He takes Louis’ height weight and blood pressure then asks for a pee sample before they are lead into an observation room. In there the nurse measures his stomach before letting them know the doctor will be right with them. It feels slightly cramped with his huge alphas in there but Louis feels safer with them all there.  
  
They wait a few minutes before there is a knock on the door.  
  
“Hello all, I’m Dr. Diaz.” A beta woman says stepping into the room and shaking their hands. “I see we are here for a first ultrasound is that correct?” She asks flipping through her notes.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright then. Is everything going well with the pregnancy so far?” She asks moving to the machine to get it started.  
  
His alphas look at him waiting for is answer. “Yes I think so. Been a little more nauseous and home-bound than I thought I would but nothing that would hurt the pup I think.”  
  
“Lets see you are just out of your first trimester so your weight is accurate for one pup. So I wouldn’t worry unless we find another one hiding there.” She jokes kindly. “Try some ginger if you feel the nausea getting worse. As for the home-bound some packs feel safer at their nest the entire time of the pregnancy. It is nothing to worry about. I’ve met omegas that only left their room twice the entire time. Your instinct tells you to be nervous of others and protect your unborn pup. Just remember to keep up a healthy exercise if you find yourself at home more. Walk on a treadmill daily if you have one. Just no over-exhaustion. And alphas make sure he stays active. Having more energy and stronger muscles helps with labor and healing after. Are you sleeping alright?”  
  
“More than I thought I would. It’s not that I’m tired I just find myself falling asleep while watching tv.” Louis admits.  
  
“Once I found him asleep at the kitchen table trying to eat a snack.” Harry says. “I cleaned him up and moved him to bed.” Louis gets slightly red at the embarrassment. But it was better than getting sick from the food.  
  
“That is good as well. Your body is growing a pup it needs its strength. Just be cautious of driving or anything that could hurt if you fell asleep. Anything else you are curious about?” The doctor asks.  
  
Louis looks at his mates before turning back to the doctor. “I think we are good.”

“Alright feel free to call the office if any questions arise. Now let's get a look at your pup. If you could pull your shirt up so it isn’t covering your bump please.” She asks putting on gloves and getting the bottle of jell and the wand ready. “I apologize because this will be cold.” Dr. Diaz says kindly before squirting the jelly onto Louis belly.  
  
After a few seconds the image on the screen becomes clearer and the pack can make out their pup. 

“It is definitely just one in there.” Dr. Diaz confirms. “Too early to determine the sex.” She takes time to point out other body parts and gets a few pictures of the pup to give them. The pack stares in awe of their pup. It looks so tiny on the screen.  
  
As the doctor finishes up she hands some tissues to Marcel for him to clean off Louis.  
  
“I’d say everything seems to be going great. Pup is growing strong and you four understand what needs to be done. Once again call us if you have any questions. I’ve give you a moment to clean up and you can take this file to the front before heading out. Feel free to schedule an appointment in a few weeks if you want to know the sex.”  
  
Marcel finishes cleaning Louis up. “Are you okay little one.” Edward asks because Louis is still quiet looking down at the image of his pup.

“Yeah I am. Just a lot to take in. We’re really going to be parents.” Louis says with tears rimming his eyes.  
  
“We are little one. And we are going to be good parents and the pup you give us will be so healthy.” Edward says pulling Louis into a hug.  
  
“Do you want another appointment to find out the sex?” Marcel asks.  
  
“Yes please. I think I’d feel better having proper clothes by the time our pup comes. Can one of you make it please. I want to go to the car.” Louis says still protecting his pup. Rationally he knows the doctor meant no harm to his pup but he still wants the unusual smell and stickiness to go away.  
  
“Not a problem lovey. You still want to stop for a snack?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah if we can do a drive thru. Can I get a milkshake?” Louis asks.  
  
“Of course little one. Marcel go make the appointment. Middle of next month should be good. 21st week. Harry and I will take you to the car.”

“Will you carry me?” Louis asks wanting to not only scent his alphas but also hide and protect his bump from the world.  
  
“I was planning on it anyway.” Edward says getting his jacket on before picking up Louis and walking out of the office with a wave to the front desk.  
  
Louis gets a milkshake which is alphas watch him slurp with fondness. They get home and Louis takes a shower to wash the doctor’s office off his skin before curling up with his alphas.  
  
“I’ve been thinking. I want to try going back to the club. You guys built that room and stairwell for this purpose and I want to try.” 

“That’s fine sweetheart. Let us know what day and we’ll make sure there isn’t a big event there.” Marcel says with a kiss on his head.  
  
“We also need to figure out when to go shopping.” Harry says.

“I would rather get it done in one trip. More times to the store would make me change my mind.” Louis thinks.  
  
“That would probably be for the best little one. We can go after we find out the gender. Also you need to get into an exercise routine. I want 20 minutes a day. If it makes you feel better you can join us for the end of our workouts in the morning.” Edward offers. 

“I think our pup will determine what time I can move around without being nauseous.” Louis giggles.  
  
“That’s fine but we still want to be around when you use the treadmill.” Edward says.

“I know alpha. If you haven’t noticed you guys haven’t exactly left me alone yet.” Louis sasses back.  
  
“Do you want more space sweetheart?” Marcel asked worried that the omega is getting sick of them.  
  
“No not really. I like having you around. I just can feel you guys worrying and it makes me anxious. Nothing is going to happen.” Louis says still trying to convince himself.  
  
“We’re sorry sweetheart. I know we are more protective. The amount of updates we send each other about you has gotten quiet large. Chalk it up to being first time parents. We’ll try to keep the negative feelings away from you.” 

“Also can I make our nest bigger?” Louis asks.  
  
“How do you mean?” Edward asks.  
  
“We’ll I saw a bed frame online that is perfect for nests. Extra pockets and a headboard with storage cubbies so I can keep things there. But we can keep the same mattress that already has our scent. We can keep the old frame for one of the spare rooms.” Louis tries to explain.

“Show us it later and we can decide. Right now I want you to nap and then we can try the treadmill. Deal?” Harry asks.  
  
“Yeah deal.” Louis says curling into his alphas. “You all don’t have to stay.”  
  
“Nothing else we’d rather do. We took tonight off unsure how the appointment would go so we are yours until tomorrow evening. Little one.” Edward says laying down himself.  
  
“Okay well stay busy. I don’t want to feel guilt with keeping you guys from anything.” Louis says with a pout.

“Your not distracting us. I promise sweetheart. We’ll make an order list for the club if you want us to.”

“Yes please. Just don’t waste time now that could be used with the pup.” Louis says as his eyes close.  
  
“Don’t worry about the business lovey. We will make sure everything is taken care of.” Harry says moving close to spoon Louis from the back keeping a hand splayed out on the bump.  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
“Wake up sweetheart.” Louis hears earlier than normal. The triplets let him sleep as much as he wants as long as he eats on time and takes time to walk around the house getting exercise.  
  
“What’s going on?” Louis mumbles rubbing his face with one hand while the other is cupping his five month stomach.  
  
“We’re going shopping. Edward got the store to keep their doors closed for a bit longer so it’s only us and a beta manager in there.”  
  
Louis feels better going out in public and told the triplets that he wants to try and go to the club soon, but pup shopping is still overwhelming. Omegas tend to break down and cry when they can’t figure out the perfect item for their pup. It is why at puppy showers guests are strict to stay with what the omega wants. The triples decided against a shower since it would really just be family. Instead they told everyone to save their money for the pup’s first birthday.  
  
“But we need to get going. They can’t stay closed all day.” Marcel continues.  
  
They went to the doctor last week to find out the gender. Dr. Diaz was once again great and understanding when Louis burst into tears of joy when finding out their pup was a girl. Louis loved helping out with his little sisters and can’t wait to raise his own daughter.  
  
“Okay I’m up. Do I need to shower?” Louis asks.  
  
“No sweetheart you smell wonderful. Harry’s got a bowl of fruit for you if you want to try and eat.” Marcel says helping Louis get dressed.  
  
“Um I can try.” Louis’ morning sickness hasn’t gone away fully. Many days he can’t eat until late morning because he is afraid of getting sick.  
  
Harry greets them in the kitchen where he hands Louis a bowl of fruit with a good morning kiss.  
  
“Edward is getting your wish list organized lovey.” Said wishlist actually has two or three of every item he would need. As a precaution if Louis decides what is in store isn’t good enough for their pup. Plus he wanted every type of pajamas for his daughter.  
  
Louis picks at the fruit bowl mostly eating the grapes before they head out to the store. The entire drive Louis is going over his lists and making notes of things he wants to look for in each item. He has a list of every item he needs to buy and then a list of items he liked online that fit that list.  
  
“Ready little one?” Edward asks.  
  
“As much as I will be.” Louis responds not looking forward to being indecisive. “My feet already hurt just from thinking about the amount of walking we will be doing.”  
  
The store is a huge warehouse where you walk through set up arrangements and styles before heading downstairs and selecting what you want with boxes just using the item number. Just walking through the store can take over an hour. The reason it is so popular for parents is they spray everything with a scent neutralizer daily and they do it to your purchase before you leave so no unwanted smells make it into the nest.  
  
“We can take breaks lovey and you know we will carry you if it becomes too much.” Harry says which Louis rationally already knew.  
  
The pack heads up to the second floor to start and make their way down. For each section Louis stops and looks at the entire display before picking out an item that he wants a closer look at. His alphas don’t ruin his focus unless he asks them their thoughts. Anything he wants they note down and take a picture so Louis is able to see if items will look good together later. After sitting in almost six rocking chairs Louis finds one that feels comfortable for him and his alphas could sit in it as well. The longest time they take on an item is for the crib. Louis knew this would be hard for him. He knew he wanted a white one for the nursery but picking the right mattress was harder than he thought. Plus he wanted a small bassinet for next to their bed.  
“Hey sweetheart. How about we take a break and organize our thoughts before coming back to the crib. They’ve got a little food court down the hall. We’ll all think better with a full tummy.” Marcel says softly to the frustrated omega. Louis has unshed tears in his eyes mad at himself that he can’t find out what is best for his pup.  
  
“Okay.” Louis mumbles.

 

“Come here little one.” Edward says opening his arms. “You are doing so good. You’ve already gotten enough clothing for the first few months. All the big items have been determined. This is really the last thing until your alphas take you to the maternity section and spoil you.” Edward finishes with a goofy grin on his face. 

“It is almost done. This just needs to be right. She's going to sleep almost the whole day.” Louis says getting upset again.

“Let's sit down lovey, grab you a sandwich and we’ll lay down all the facts and figure it out as a pack and parents.” Harry says already leading them to the line.  
  
“You guys eat too. I don’t want to be the only one eating all day.” Louis mumbles still in a bad mood.  
  
“We’ll grab some food too don’t worry.” Harry reassures him. They make their way through the line grabbing sandwiches, carrots, and lemonade before grabbing a private booth. The munch quietly before Edward brings up puppy naming.  
“Has anyone thought about how we want to name her. Not saying I want suggestions just how will we pick it?”  
  
“Anyone have a family name they want to suggest?” Harry asks. The group knows this is directed towards Louis but they want him to speak up.  
  
“I don’t want to use a family name for their first. I’d be open to a middle name but I like the idea of us picking the name not being forced to choose someone else’s name.” Louis says still eating carrots.  
  
The alphas all agree with Louis.  
  
“Do you want to have a name before or wait for her to be born?” Marcel asks.

“I think I want it before. Being able to think of her by name and not just pup is relaxing.” Louis says with his bad mood lightening thinking about his pup that is about to be born.  
  
“We should all make a list of names we like then discuss it as a pack. Top five you think?” Marcel suggest.  
  
“I can live with that.” Louis says subconsciously rubbing his belly. The alphas all know that Louis will get the most and final say in picking the name. As long as it suits a baby and grown up they won’t mind.  
  
“Alright little one. Ready to start again? Tell us what you originally wanted before we came here.” Edward starts as Harry cleans up their table so they can work.  
  
They spend 30 minutes going through things like color, wood type, height, bar space, how firm of the mattress and what it is made of. Louis feels better now that his alphas are voicing their concerns to keep the puppy safe while it sleeps. Omegas like a cluttered bed. Scents from their alphas comfort them but items lying around like that in an pup’s bed could be deadly. The pack heads back to the shopping floor and choose between two cribs. The deciding factor comes to Louis’ height. His alphas don’t want him to use a step stool so they get the bed closer to the ground so Louis doesn’t have to stretch.

  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
It’s two weeks later when Louis doesn’t want his alphas leaving for the club. Their orders are a bit behind and they are trying to determine where to place more tables so it doesn’t hurt the flow of traffic for their club goers.

“Please don’t go. I want to be cuddled.”

“Little one we have to go to the club tonight. We want it all set so we can relax and focus on you and our pup that means we have to do the work now.” Edward tries to explain softly to their 29 week pregnant mate.

Soon Louis won’t leave their room which is okay since they did invest in the bed Louis wanted. They gave it to him as a Christmas present the week after they conceived their pup. He has piles of things in the cubbies giving more room for blankets and less bulky items on the bed. Louis favorite thing that is in a cubby is a pink baby blanket waiting to be used.  
  
“But I want you all here. Please alpha.” Louis says trying to guilt him into staying.  
  
“Sorry little one. Do you want to try the omega room? Niall will be there tonight and he always wants updates on you and our pup.” Edward says trying to edge Louis into joining them.  
  
In the months before his heat Louis and Niall became fast friends hanging out in the omega room together, creeping on club goers through the windows and making up background stories for them. Even once getting their alphas to grab them omega weed to relax. That night their alphas took even more photos of them because they pulled out the cough into a bed and were cuddling close once again.  
  
“But I want to cuddle.” Louis says simply.

“Then you can stay in the office with one of us cuddling. Or you could cuddle Niall. How about a deal little one. You try to go to the club tonight and if it goes bad we will bring you home. But we do want you to go out a few times so you don’t feel confined or when we do have our pup you aren’t as nervous.”

Louis sighs in defeat, “You’re right Edward. I need to get comfortable with the outside world again. I just don’t like how everyone stares. Yeah I get it I’m a pregnant omega but at least I’m mated. Why does that make everyone stare?” Louis complains.  
  
“Because you are the most beautiful omega to have ever gotten pregnant and you alone will have the most beautiful pup. Everyone who stares is simply jealous and all you have to do is pull my hand and I’ll scare them off.” Edward gushes.  
“You promise?” Louis says hiding behind his sweater paws.  
  
“I do. Besides the only other people you will see is a few bodyguards, Liam, and Niall.” Edward says pulling his mate close.  
  
“Okay I’ll try.” Louis mumbles into his alpha’s neck.  
  
“That’s all we ask.”  
  
Driving to the club was a familiar ride but it still didn’t lower Louis’ anxiety. His alphas were still sending calming sensations through their bond but Louis couldn’t sit still. They pulled up at the back door of the club and Louis waited for Harry to open his door. Louis grabs onto his hand and doesn’t let go. It’s not loud back there but Louis still feels overwhelmed being out of his house again.  
  
Edward opens the trunk which is confusing but Louis has other things to think about.  
  
“Here sweetheart we brought blankets that smell like each one of us. You can cuddle them in the omega room.”  
  
“That was very sweet Edward.” Louis says reaching out for them.  
  
“I’ll carry them up the steps. Lets go get you situated.” Edward replies.

 

They get up the steps and Louis feels better than before but he is still nervous. They head into the triplets office to sort out duties that are behind for the night. Before Liam and Niall get in. Louis stays close to the triplets on the couch with all three blankets on him hiding his stomach. The door to the omega room is closed, but Louis can tell they are busy with all the guests on the floor below.  
  
“How are you doing lovey?” Harry asks approaching Louis.  
  
“Okay I guess. I’m not really overly anxious.” Louis says wanting to pull the alpha close to hold him.  
  
“You’ll be okay when Edward and I leave the office right? Marcel won’t go anywhere without you tonight.” Harry asks.  
  
The thought makes Louis’ throat tighten but he nods his head knowing if they don’t get slight distance or leave their house before their pup is born it will be worse after the pup is born.  
  
“We’ll check back in soon lovey.” Harry says before pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips.  
  
As they get ready to head out the door there is a knock at it. Louis hides behind the blankets on the couch.  
  
“You’re alright little one. It’s just Liam and Niall. They said they’d stop by on their way in.” Edward reassures him and pulls Louis into his lap as Harry answers the door.  
  
“Styles.” Is the voice that greets them on the other side of the door.  
  
“Payno how’s it going?”  
  
“All good. Niall already ran into the omega room want to keep watching Netflix.” He chuckles. “What the plan for tonight?”

“Slightly short staffed behind the bar. Someone called in with the flu. Hoping it’s just a 24 hour bug. I’m about to head down and help them which is where I’ll be for most of the night.” Harry replies.  
  
“I’m doing financials and staying with Louis.” Marcel says looking up from his computer.  
  
Liam takes that time to acknowledge Louis who is still under blankets but peeking out curiously.  
  
“How you feeling Lou?” 

“Um I’m okay.” Louis mumbles.  
  
“He’s doing good. Gonna read a bit and nap.” Edward answers from above him.  
  
“Well if you want the pull out couch I’ll have Niall hang out in my office.” Liam offers.  
  
“No it’s okay. I just want to get used to being away from home again and staying close to my alphas.” Louis says with no intent to leave the office.  
  
The alphas get to work and Louis can faintly hear the TV on in the omega room. He did bring a baby name book to read but he can’t focus on anything but watching his alphas work. Harry and Edward seem to be running around the place tonight and Marcel has hardly looked up. It makes Louis think that he has been a bother asking them to stay home from the club and now they are behind and might not be ready enough for when their pup is born. Every hour Harry and Edward trade off stepping into the office for a quick cuddle and fill Marcel in on what is happening below. From what Louis can tell they need more staff again. Around 2am Louis starts getting hungry. Well more likely his pup is getting hungry. He’s been quiet so far not wanting to disturb Marcel’s work but he knows better than to let his pup go hungry.  
  
“Um Marcy.” Louis squeaks out.  
  
“Whats up sweetheart?” Marcel asks turning to face the omega.  
  
“Um I’m just feeling a little hungry?” Louis says not wanting it to be a big deal.  
  
“What would you like. I’ll have Harry make it.” Marcel offers getting his phone out. Louis trusts the food more when it comes from his alphas.  
  
“Uh just something simple. Like nachos. Ohh but spicy. Can I get wings?” Louis asks.  
  
“Sure but not too spicy you don’t want heartburn.” Marcel says.  
  
“Yeah you’re right. Just mild but all flat wings.” Louis counters.  
  
“Not a problem sweetheart. I’ll get right on it.”  
  
Louis goes back to watching his alphas and Liam work. Noticing Harry leave the bar and head toward the kitchen to make Louis some food. Edward is speaking with bouncers and Liam is entertaining people in the VIP lounge.  
  
The night goes on uneventful making Louis more willing to join them at the club and even hang out with Niall who is ecstatic to have his friend back for a while.  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
Louis makes it three weeks into his third trimester before he stops being able to leave their house and it only takes two weeks after that before he doesn’t leave the upstairs. He is either in their nest or in the nursery making sure everything is perfect. The pack was able to decide on a name for their pup and have ordered monogramed blankets and wall hangings much to Louis’ pleasure he is able to call his pup by name although he wants to keep it a surprise until his pup is born.  
  
Louis’ stomach is growing every day and when any of his alphas are in the room with him they are drawn to it to protect. They have also gotten more defensive wanting to keep him in their sites longer. Marcel officially moved his work into their at home office. There are some days where Harry or Edward will stay home or not leave until Louis is asleep. Louis is having an internal conflict where he wants his alphas by him every moment but he doesn’t want them behind for when they are supposed to be at home with him. They reassure him that work will be able to wait but Louis finds himself thinking about it more than once a day.  
  
The week leading up to his due date is painful. Louis has troubles sleeping and has anxiety whenever he can’t see or smell his alphas. The extra weight is hard on him and the inability to put his shoes or socks on made it so he is barefoot. He’s felt a few practice contractions and it scares him for the real thing but he knows his omega will be ready to step in and protect him during the birth which will occur in their nest. Inner omegas are very strong during birth. They take control of the omega and deliver the baby properly knowing when it is time to push.  
  
Louis wakes up on the morning of his due date feeling the same that he has for the past few days: tired and sore. This difference is his alphas are still in bed with him giving their mating marks licks and nibbles of calm relaxation so Louis could sleep a few extra hours. Their alpha senses make it so they can feel the baby moving to head down and knew labor was close.

“How’d you sleep little one?” Edward asks when Louis finally opens his eyes.  
  
“Good could have used that for the last few weeks.”

“Sorry lovey now we know for next time. Is puppy hungry?” Harry asks ready to run downstairs and feed his mate.  
  
“Um just a little. I think my omega is going to come out soon. Do we have any grapes?” Louis asks not ready to sit up.  
  
“Sure thing I’ll be right back.” Harry promises with a kiss to his omega’s lips.  
  
“Are you as ready for delivery as you can be?” Marcel asks.  
  
“Yeah everything should be good. Just water for after.” Louis replies. He spent the last week getting the puppy’s items placed for convenience in the headboard. 

“We will make sure to have it.” Marcel says as Harry enters back into their nest with grapes in hand. The alphas help Louis sit up before he starts munching on his grapes.  
  
“What would you like to do today little one?” Edward asks.  
  
“Um I think a shower and then pack cuddle?” Louis asks hoping they won’t leave his side all day.  
“We can make that work. Just let us know when you think it is time.” Edward says.  
  
Omegas are very good about delivering on their due date. As if their bodies are precise on creating the pup to it is ready exactly 40 weeks. 

 

The alphas help get Louis into the shower and wash his body gently. Taking their time to appreciate his pregnant form before it disappears. His nipples did swell slightly but nothing like a female omega who already has breasts to begin with. His stomach is perfectly round and sticking out of him and his alphas could not be fonder of his lack of balance or swollen ankles that he asks them to rub daily. They share morning kisses in the shower and Louis feels at calm and happy with his mates.  
  
“Can I have one favor?” Louis asks breaking the mostly silent shower.  
  
“What would that be sweetheart?” Marcel asks curiously.  
  
“Can you guys turn off your phones until after our pup is born. I want it to really be just us. Liam should be able to keep everything going for 24 hours.” Louis says.  
  
“I think that can be arranged. One of us will shoot him a text letting him and our families know what is happening and then it will be silence.” Edward says kissing his mate.  
  
They finally get out of the shower when their fingers are wrinkly and Louis is starting to hurt from standing so long.  
  
All Louis does before crawling back into bed is grab some underwear the he won’t mind if they get ruined. He is under the covers and on his side waiting for an alpha to hold him.  
  
“Everyone has been notified and our phones are off. Do you need anything lovey?”

“Just some water and cuddles.” 

 

“Be right back.” Harry says before running down stairs. Marcel gets in bed behind Louis holding him close while also just wearing underwear and Edward joins after getting the remote.  
“Are you okay with me putting on a movie?” He asks.  
  
“Yeah nothing scary or sad please.” Louis says knowing he won’t really focus on the show.  
  
Harry comes back with the water and gets situated as well. They stay in bed like that for most of the morning. Louis knows labor is approaching because it is similar to his heat state where he’s disoriented and confused, but his goal isn’t to get knotted it’s to prepare his body for birth.  
  
“Um alphas I think it’s getting closer. I feel out of it.”

“Okay sweetheart that’s a good thing remember. Let your omega take over. We are here and are protecting you.” Marcel whispers.  
  
They turn off the tv so Louis can feel at peace and they wait for things to start happening. Around an hour later Louis’ breathing changes and he lets out groans.  
  
“It’s alright little one you are doing so well.” Edward says as his alphas start to praise him and encourage him to keep going. The groans and deep breaths continue for a while longer. The entire time Louis doesn’t open his eyes but his alphas can tell when the contractions hit because his face changes to one of pain. The alphas rearrange themselves on the bed moving a towel to under Louis knowing he won’t want his nest cleaned after the pup is born so they need to protect it. They keep him going as he wiggles around on the bed finally reaching out to grab one of them at random.  
  
“Hurts.” Is all Louis mutters for the first time since he went into active labor.  
  
“All worth it lovey. Just a bit more and we’ll have our pup.” Harry consoles him.  
  
A few minutes later Louis opens his eyes and moves onto his back sitting up slightly. During his next contraction he reaches down and his alphas know the pup is about to be born. They move down to help Louis hold and pull their pup out. With one last gasp Louis has pulled their pup out. The shock of leaving Louis’ warmth causes her to wiggle and let out breathy crys. Louis pulls the pup to his chest and doesn’t notice when tears stream down his face.  
  
“You did so good sweetheart. Hold still we are going to cut the cord and tie it.” Marcel warns ready for it.  
  
Louis doesn’t let his pup leave his arms. The entire time they are cleaning him up and removing any mucus Louis is holding tight looking at his pup with pride. He also holds on while delivering his after birth and while his alphas clean him up.  
  
“So beautiful my pup.” Louis whispers to her.  
  
“You did very well little one. We are proud.”  
  
“Lovey can I clean her up more?” Harry asks not planning on moving her far from Louis. But they need to get the pups measurement and weight before it eats to send to the doctor to be sure it is regular.  
  
The rest of the day the pack stays in bed. They make sure Louis is clean and warm along with their pup. Louis’ milk comes in shortly after and they all gaze in wonder as he feeds their pup. Around dinner time Harry is in the kitchen making a huge meal for his pack before taking it to their nest. Louis has wanted his alphas close all day getting worried when they aren’t within arms reach. The only reason Harry was able to sneak away was because Louis and their pup was napping. They wake Louis up with a gentle kiss when Harry comes back into the room with food.  
  
“Sweetheart, can I turn on my phone to let everyone know you’re okay?” Marcel asks while Louis is eating.  
  
Louis responds with a nod before returning to eating with one hand and keeping his other hand on their pup.  
  
“We have a few happy messages from the family. You’re sisters are really happy to have a niece sweetheart.” Marcel announces so the pack can hear. “I’ll send a message saying omega and puppy are doing well. That alright?” Marcel asks knowing Louis doesn’t want the world aware of his pup yet. There will be an announcement in a few weeks to let everyone know the details.  
  
“That’s fine.” Louis says not looking up from his pup and food.  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
After a few weeks the pack sends out a card to their love ones announcing the birth of their first pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh no is this the end for the Styles pack? Probs not I have a few things to add.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me this long. Give me a kudos and leave a comment of how many pups you think they should have!


End file.
